El Amor en Tiempos de Facebook
by Hanny Valentine
Summary: Si has perdido a tu primer amor, podrás recuperarlo en Facebook. ADAPTACION
1. Vaya vida intensa y llena de golpes

**EL AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE FACEBOOK**

_ATENCIÓN! _

_La siguiente historia es una adaptación del libro LOVEBOOK de SIMONA SPARACO. _

_Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING; esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro._

_Gracias a mi querida amiga Xohe Potter, que sin su ayuda esta historia no hubiera podido salir a flote, Mil Gracias _Ma chérie!

**GINEVRA**

- Ginny?

- Ginny ¡Por favor!

Mi madre está llamando. Un cliente espera y yo me he quedado embobada mirando la calle. El vaivén de coches del otro lado del escaparate.

- Ginny, ¿Cuánto tiene que pagar la señora Figg por estas plumas?-

Esa cabrona de Errol, mi perra está cruzando a toda prisa la calle para ir al encuentro de su viejo dueño, mi ex novio. El sin ninguna piedad, la abra llamado desde el escaparate, sacudiendo la caja de sus galletas favoritas. Lo hace a menudo, el muy capullo

-Ginny, por favor, ¿le haces la cuenta?

Como si no lo supieran, como si no supieran que cada día mi esfuerzo se centra en imaginar que la tienda de animales del otro lado de la calle no existe, que Dean no estará vendiendo galletas y hámsteres, y que no hemos sido novios durante nueve años para después dejarnos porque un día el vendió un cachorro pastor a los Abruzos de una tía que entro en su tienda por error, confundiéndola con la del peluquero de al lado. Al final debió de quedarse ahí por su mirada, esa que te dice: "No te vayas porque si no, podíamos perder la oportunidad de nuestras vidas". Conozco bien esa mirada. ¡Y tanto!

Puede que a única víctima de esta historia sea ese perro pastor atolondrado, que podía desear cualquier cosa, menos una dueña despistada y con el pelo cardado que se lo dejara por todas partes. Vaya ganga. Lo que pasa es que Dean podría venderles una nevera a los esquimales y convencerte de que al fin y al cabo tú también necesitas una nevera nueva, y a lo mejor hasta un esquimal.

-Ginny, ¡Haz el favor de ocuparte de la señora Figg!

Claro que me ocupo de ella. Somos tres en la tienda, pero, naturalmente, cuando solo hay un cliente soy yo la que se ocupa. Si además esa cliente es la señora Figg, que siempre tiene una queja sobre cualquier cosa, vamos, no hay dudas.

Cuando empecé a trabajar jamás imagine que llegaría a preguntarme por qué. Había aprobado la selectividad por los pelos y al ver un libro abierto me entraban ganas de vomitar. Recuerdo que el primer día de trabajo le dije a mi madre:

-De los libros puedo aguantar, la cubierta, nada más, y por suerte en esta tienda no hay muchos.

Ella sonrió indulgentemente, a lo mejor ya sabía que algún día me entrarían ganas de abrirlos.

De hecho así fue. Aunque cuando volvieron las ganas, se fue el tiempo para hacerlo. Me parece que nunca es suficiente, hay tantas novelas que quisiera leer…, y me encantaría también escribir, en fin, hacer algo significativo. Tengo la tremenda sensación de haberme perdido una cita importante.

"Hubiera podido" Este verbo aun flota en mi cabeza desde que Dean y yo rompimos. Desde que esa tonta con el cabello cardado se quedó el cachorro de Abruzos, y con el todos mis sueños, mis proyectos y ese amor que no tenía que acabar nunca. No creía que tuviera precio, que con tan solo novecientos cincuenta euros con descuento pudieras comprar la infelicidad de alguien. ¡Y pensar que solo por Dean comencé a trabajar! Quería sentirme independiente, vivir sola, sin tener que preocuparme por mis padres y esas paredes finísimas que separaban nuestra impagable intimidad de sus frígidas decepciones.

Antes de morir, mi abuelo dejo a nombre de mi madre un piso no muy lejos de la tienda, para el primer hijo que se casara. Esa fue su voluntad. La mayor soy yo, naturalmente aun no me he casado, pero vivo ahí con Errol y a la edad de veinticinco años, tengo los mismos problemas que un cincuentón cabreado por la vida, impuestos, miles de recibos de pago, en cambio a mi hermano y hermana pequeños no les pasa por la cabeza siquiera el ser independientes y todas esa gillopondeses.

Hermione tiene dieciocho años, es la mejor de su clase y sueña con hacerse medico; Dennis tiene quince años recién cumplidos el mes pasado, y justamente es un gamberro descontrolado, ira directo a la universidad si preguntar. Mi madre quiere que sea abogado, para que un día se dé cuenta de todo lo que hemos aguantado por él.

-Mientras yo sigo aquí, en la librería-papelería de mi madre y mi tía, trabajando como dependienta, ni más ni menos.

"librería-papelería", eso es lo que pone el cartel blanco y azul que da a la calle, pero en realidad vendemos de todo un poco. Hasta hace unos años teníamos incluso, juegos para niños, pistolas de agua, camas hinchables. Mi tía dice que de esta manera es más elegante, pero me parece que mi madre no está totalmente convencida. Desde la renovación mi padre no ha vuelto a pisar este lugar, para ir al trabajo escoge otro camino. Quince años de separación no han allanado aun las diferencias. Por suerte mi madre está más serena, no sé si tiene la idea de buscarse otro hombre, al fin y al cabo con nosotros ya es suficiente. Además mientras viva la abuela, que está en la planta de arriba, será inconcebible remplazar a mi padre. Habría que verlo al pobre, el malnacido cubierto de insultos. La abuela es el integrismos personificado y habla en parábolas: nos recuerda a Jesús con cada paso que da., incluso ahora que camina con andador. Por qué hace dos meses por segunda vez, se rompió la cadera de mala manera y la han puesto una prótesis.

Errol ha vuelto a la tienda meneando la cola. Tiene una mirada de lista que huele a galleta comida a hurtadillas. Si pienso en que acaba de lamer sus dedos, me da algo. Huyo abajo al almacén, al menos es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que ahora mismo su presencia me molesta.

—Ginny, ¿bajas a por dos paquetes de papel de impresora?

—Naturalmente, tía.

Folios, rollos de papel, bolígrafos, clips, lapiceros, agendas y enciclopedias: estoy atrapada en este lugar que apesta a goma de borrar, agonizando detrás de una pared de cajas y pliegos de papel y cartulina que nadie derrumbará jamás. Nadie podría, ya fuera para liberarme o para arruinarnos, lo que vendría a ser más o menos lo mismo.

He levantado la mirada y he vuelto a lanzarla más allá del escaparate. Lo sé, me había prometido no volver a hacerlo en todo el día, pero no he podido aguantar porque sabía que me estaba mirando. Me sonríe con su cara de sinvergüenza, y yo me esfuerzo por aguantar el tipo, aunque en mi corazón quisiera que estallara la tercera guerra mundial y que los bombardeos empezaran exactamente en su tienda. El mismísimo Bin Laden tendría que entrar ahí embutido en explosivos para saltar por los aires, a lo mejor pensando que una tienda de animales podría ser vista como el símbolo de la explotación y del capitalismo occidentales. Si eso ocurriera, sólo me sabría mal por los gatitos del escaparate, ¡al diablo todo lo demás!

Estábamos enamorados. Yo era poco más que una niña y él, un joven tatuado de arriba abajo que organizaba fiestas en discotecas. Todo el barrio conocía su nombre.

A esa edad, eso es todo lo que cuenta. Me sentía la mujer del jefe o algo parecido, mis amigas se morían de envidia y yo era suya, y de nadie más.

Siempre creí que mi hombre ideal lo sabría todo de música, iría al teatro, sería un experto en cine, escribiría poemas, pintaría, hablaría al menos dos idiomas, el japonés quizá, y naturalmente sería también un hombre de negocios con una cuenta corriente muy consistente. Digamos que durante nueve años he bajado el listón a niveles embarazosos, porque Dean no es más que un borrico que vende animales, aunque también es cierto que entrar en la discoteca saltándote la cola con dieciséis años tiene su importancia. Ahora que lo veo allí, al otro lado del mostrador, en medio de todas esas perreras y cajas de galletas, soy incapaz de ver al borrico que vende animales, ni al hijo de… que ha arruinado mi vida; sólo veo al Dean que me estrechaba en sus brazos, mientras yo, con los ojos cerrados y escalofríos en la garganta, me decía a mí misma: «Así debe de ser el paraíso. Esto es lo que nos va a pasar si nos portamos mejor».

No volveré a bajar el listón. Mi próximo hombre hablará japonés como si de su lengua materna se tratara y en sus viajes de negocios, en el aeropuerto, me tomará de la mano y me llevará consigo al otro lado del mundo, lejos de esta calle, de los folios y de las gomas de borrar, del escaparate de la tienda de Dean, de los mininos enjaulados y de las galletas de Errol. Bueno, a ella nos la llevaremos con nosotros, aunque, con su tamaño, tendrá que viajar en la bodega, eso le pasa por comer como una vaca.

—Ginny, ¿has cogido el papel de impresora para tu tía?

— ¿Ginny?

Me doy la vuelta con calma, sin prisas.

—Dime, mamá —le digo sin ganas.

— ¿Cómo que «dime, mamá»? ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Qué significa que dónde estoy?

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En nada —le contesto, casi con desencanto—. En algo estúpidamente feliz.

En la cara de mi madre la reprimenda deja lugar a destellos de inquietud. Ahora ella también lanza una mirada al otro lado del escaparate. Sé lo que está barruntando, y sé también lo que está a punto de decir:

—Casi es mejor que hoy salgas antes. Tómate unas horas de descanso, y no llegues tarde, que esta noche cenamos en casa de la abuela.

Tengo dos horas de libertad, y ganas de comprarme unos zapatos de mujer.

Paseo junto con Errol pegando la mirada a los escaparates; por fin no pienso, no recuerdo, contemplo. Llaman toda mi atención las cifras desorbitadas escritas en las etiquetas de los precios: un par de sandalias con lentejuelas, cuatrocientos cincuenta y nueve coma cero cero. Y nada de descuentos. La gente se ha bebido el cerebro. «Mejor reducir los márgenes que dejar a los paseantes babeando y la caja vacía como un tambor», dice siempre mi madre. Si seguimos así, llegaremos a la revolución, palabra de vendedor.

Por otro lado los escenarios planteados por el profesor Dumbledore no son nada reconfortantes: su mirada se dirige atrás en el tiempo, hacia los siglos pasados, las grandes epidemias, los trastornos climáticos y demográficos, pero sabe muchas cosas y cuando explica que la historia es cíclica lo hace con conocimiento de causa, sabe echar sus cuentas.

El profesor Dumbledore es el único adulto de más de cincuenta años con el que logro hablar de todo, incluso de sexo si hace falta, sin tutearlo jamás. Me conoce desde hace diez años, era mi profesor de Historia y además es un cliente incondicional, adora las postales pintadas a mano de las que tenemos la exclusiva.

Es un escritor, aunque no sé si alguien que nunca ha publicado nada puede ser llamado así. De todas formas a mí me ha gustado siempre el profesor Dumbledore, sobre todo cuando pone esa mueca tan dulce, como de Papá Noel, con todo su pelo blanco y despeinado y los ojos pequeños, pequeños, tanto que cuando ríe desaparecen debajo de sus tupidas cejas casi tirándole sus lentes de media luna. Es irónico consigo mismo, inteligente, un hombre de otros tiempos que sin embargo ha aprendido a vivir también en los nuestros. Cuando era joven fue corresponsal de guerra, antes de encontrar una plaza de profesor en la escuela en la que ha estudiado toda mi familia, en la que siempre faltan tizas y los estudiantes se llevan a casa los borradores. Es un lugar deprimente, completamente carente de estímulos, cuyo único mérito es estar cerquísima de nuestra tienda y proveernos de la mayoría de nuestros clientes.

Cuando el profesor Dumbledore pasa a vernos, me recuerda siempre que pocos de sus estudiantes le han dado satisfacción desde el punto de vista profesional. Él me había aconsejado ir a la universidad: «Se te daría bien una carrera de letras, querida Ginny». Pero no lo escuché nunca, y ya no hablamos del tema. Lo hecho, hecho

está. Hoy en día sólo hace recomendaciones para mi hermana, nos repite que es buenísima y que llegará lejos en la vida. Vaya suerte la suya, aún tiene toda la vida por delante.

Esta noche hay cena en casa de mi abuela. El miércoles pasado fue su cumpleaños: cumplió noventa y uno. Hay quien se atreve a decir que los lleva bien porque cada mañana va a la iglesia y aún no ha dejado de cocinar, pero si la observas parece una momia, sobre todo ahora que está dentro del andador. Es una tocapelotas de primera y su intolerancia es directamente proporcional al paso del tiempo. Maniática del orden, sobre todo en la cocina: las ollas perfectamente alineadas por tamaños y las porcelanas inmaculadas que no se utilizan nunca, ni en las ocasiones especiales. Su cuerpecito todo huesos y sin coordinación alguna, tan grotescamente incompatible con la energía que contiene, pasa los días moviéndose arriba y abajo por el pasillo, desde la habitación hasta la cocina, siempre el mismo recorrido, como la rueda del hámster. Si observas detenidamente las baldosas de cerámica del suelo, verás hasta el rastro que han dejado sus pantuflas a lo largo de los años.

La conocí ya con este aspecto, vieja y viuda. De niña me atiborraba de huevo batido alegando que tenía que engordar para poderme enfrentar a las épocas de escasez, y no difería mucho de la abuela de hoy en día, la de mirada ceñuda y dentadura postiza, la que se queda absorta delante de las series de televisión y con una mano temblorosa como una mariposa, emblema de su enfermedad, le indica al resto del mundo que la deje en paz. Es mi abuela. Para toda la familia tres y una, como el signo de la cruz: la abuela y sus dos grandes amores, uno se llama Jesucristo y el otro es el abuelo, que ya no está entre nosotros.

A decir verdad el otro elemento constante en los recuerdos sobre mi abuela es la presencia, a veces hasta engorrosa, del abuelo que ya no está. El abuelo que ya no está en realidad está siempre con ella. Está con ella a lo largo del pasillo, entre las ollas de la cocina, en el sofá delante de la televisión y en las cartas escondidas en el joyero de la habitación. Cartas que ella jamás dejó de escribirle, como si de alguna manera él pudiera leerlas. Y sigue hablando con él, charlando, como si estuviera a su lado. Más de una vez la he hallado, de rodillas, al lado de la cama, recitando la plegaria de la noche y mentando también al abuelo que ya no está, dando por sentado que estaba allí, él, junto con Jesús, los dos escuchándola.

Además de Jesús y el abuelo que ya no está, con la abuela viven mi tía y mi prima Pansy, ellas también supervivientes de un triste divorcio. Mi madre, mi hermana y mi hermano están en la planta de abajo. Pero a todos los efectos es como si hubiéramos vivido siempre todos juntos: una gran familia de estructura matriarcal repartida en los dos pisos de un modesto edificio del barrio Prati, con mi hermano como apéndice, quien, más que nadie, sobre todo en los primeros años de vida, iba y venía de una casa a otra y de vez en cuando acababa olvidado en el ascensor. No podemos quejarnos de que se haya convertido en un gamberro, al menos no se ha vuelto gay.

Con ocasión del aniversario de mi abuela ha llegado a la capital toda la parentela.

La abuela ha decidido embutirnos con la pantagruélica cena de costumbre, hecha de raviolis pequeñitos, arroces y empanadillas, sin que, entre brindis y brindis, falten miradas de compasión dirigidas a mí: «Pobre Ginny —pensarán todos—, abandonada después de nueve años de noviazgo. Y eso que faltaba poco para que la llevara al altar». Hay susurros a tutiplén. Ya, porque en mi casa o gritas o susurras, y lo que se dice en voz baja no es en absoluto mejor que lo que se exterioriza a grito pelado, lanzado entre una risa y otra. Mientras, mi abuela sigue llenándome el plato. ¿Cuánto seguirá esta tortura a fuego lento? ¿Dónde están mi hermana y mi prima? Alegando que este año les toca la selectividad, se las arreglan siempre para llegar con unas horas de retraso.

De hecho se unen a nosotros cuando ya hemos empezado el postre, el Mont Blanc traído por tía Maurel, la hermana de mi abuela.

Hay un saludo general y una rápida puesta al día sobre sus vidas. A mi madre y mi tía se les recuerda el encuentro semanal con el director y los profesores, se habla de estudios y de los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina; acto seguido se nos da libertad para ir a donde queramos: los jóvenes dejan a los mayores en la mesa y se retiran a sus habitaciones. Mi hermano corre al piso de abajo con los primos para jugar a la Playstation, mientras que yo, Pansy y Hermione nos escabullimos a la habitación de Pansy para hablar de nuestras cosas. Errol nos sigue bonachona, con la barriga llena de raviolis de la abuela.

Después de entrar en la habitación, Errol y yo nos tendemos en la cama, Pansy se pone a hurgar en el armario buscando no sé qué y Hermione se sienta al escritorio.

Nos separan siete años de edad, pero hoy no nos damos cuenta de la diferencia, casi empezamos a hablar el mismo idioma, y tengo que admitir que cuando me alejo de casa durante demasiado tiempo las echo de menos.

Son tan distintas... Hermione es una mujercita seria y tranquila, de cara afilada y rasgos fino y pelo castaño, enmarañado pero ordenado. Pansy en cambio es un desastre, una gacela oscura, con los ojos de un azul negruzco intenso, alargados e inteligentes, muy inteligentes, como los de un gato. Parece fuerte, pero en realidad es frágil, como todas las niñas que han crecido demasiado rápido peleándose con la vida. Ahora ha llegado al momento de pegar un cambio, después de la selectividad no puede abandonar, si no ella también acabará en la tienda de nuestras madres preguntándose qué es lo que podría haber hecho. Por desgracia esa minifalda de escándalo y la camiseta ajustada, que parecen a punto de explotar a lo Hulk, no prometen nada bueno.

Se ha comprado el Tesmed, un aparato que creo que sirve para estimular los músculos o algo por el estilo, y acaba de aplicárselo a los brazos. Ríe y dice:

—Mira, Gin, ¡parece que tengo Parkinson, como la abuela! Chulo, ¿no te lo parece?

Hermione levanta los ojos al cielo y enciende el ordenador:

—Para ya, Pansy. No tiene gracia.

—Eres una aburrida, ¡más aburrida que esa desgraciada de la Macchioni! Estudiar con ella te sienta mal

—Al menos a mí no me suspenderán

—Bueno, chicas, ya está bien.

Todo esto del examen de selectividad las ha puesto más nerviosas.

—Déjala —sigue Pansy—, desde que se ha echado novio se ha colocado en un pedestal. Si antes sólo existía la escuela, ahora también está Ronald. La escuela y

Ron. Para morirse de aburrimiento.

Hermione es una de las pocas personas que conozco que difícilmente responde a una provocación. Y en este caso también se queda tranquila delante de la pantalla, a la espera de que el ordenador se encienda. Es más equilibrada que un monje tibetano,

¿A quién habrá salido?

Mientras, la otra sigue:

—Tarde o temprano explotarás, ¿sabes? —le dice—. Como esas reprimidas que con cincuenta años envían el mundo a la porra y tratan de recuperar el tiempo perdido. —Me mira y ríe, buscando apoyo, mientras el Tesmed le agita los brazos como flanes.

—No es culpa mía si te has dejado follar por toda la escuela y no has encontrado a nadie que te satisfaga —responde Hermione, angelical, mientras se conecta a la red.

—Si hay alguien insatisfecho, ese alguien seguro que no soy yo...

—Ya está bien, en serio —vuelvo a intervenir, mientras Errol nos contempla bostezando—. Con este plan, las dos nos estamos durmiendo.

De repente Hermione estalla en risas.

— ¡A Errol se le cierran los ojos! ¿La veis?

Nos gusta la expresión graciosa de su cara, tanto que abandonamos enseguida el tono de polémica.

—Ahora le hago una foto y la cuelgo en Facebook —propone Pansy, blandiendo el móvil.

Errol no se mueve, casi parece que está estudiando el objetivo.

—Remuévele un poco el mechón, así le sacas su lado de perro spinone italiano.

Errol se deja hacer como si fuera un muñeco. Pansy hace la foto y vuelve a reírse.

— ¡Vaya personaje, tu perra! ¡Es buenísima, mírala!

Hermione saca un cable de un cajón del escritorio y lo enchufa al ordenador, el otro extremo lo conecta al móvil y, dicho y hecho, la foto aparece a tamaño natural en la pantalla. Qué tecnológicas son, yo no sabría por dónde empezar.

—La subo a mi perfil —le dice Hermione a Pansy—; después te etiqueto, ¿vale?

Cuando utilizan esa terminología me dan dolor de cabeza. La tecnología evoluciona rápido y la nueva generación siempre le lleva ventaja a la anterior, no hay nada que hacer.

— ¿Estás en Facebook? ¿Te etiqueto a ti también? —me pregunta Hermione, pero es como si hablara otro idioma.

—Ya es increíble que me haya descargado el Skype en el ordenador de la tienda y que de vez en cuando logre hacer un video llamada —puntualizo—. No estoy tan metida en el mundo de la red como vosotras.

En este momento, Pansy sonríe excitada, como si le hubiera propuesto vete a saber qué aventura.

—En Facebook tienes que estar, sí o sí —me dice—. Se podría decir que Hermy y yo vivimos en Facebook.

No esperaba tanto entusiasmo. Enseguida me enseñan la página de bienvenida.

Me explican por encima cómo funciona, pasan por fotos, chats, eventos. Cada una tiene una imagen de perfil, la de Pansy es un trasero en primerísimo plano que no deja espacio para las dudas. Ella bromea, pero Hermione está claramente en desacuerdo. Imagínate, ella, a su vez, ha escogido una foto que sólo sería más casta si llevara un uniforme de boy-scout, y esto debe de tener su importancia, ya que apenas tiene la mitad de amigos que Pansy. Entre otras, acaba de ignorar una solicitud de amistad.

— ¿Por qué? —Refunfuña Pansy—. Ése era mono.

—Entonces quédatelo tú, yo no tengo ni idea de quién es.

—Es amigo de Michael Cormac, el de quinto B.

—Exacto, es amigo suyo, no le conozco.

—Coño, qué triste eres.

—Mejor ser triste que poner un culo en el lugar de la cara.

—Bueno, chicas, ¡dejadlo o cojo a Errol y me voy a casa!

Están tan excitadas por la idea de guiarme en este nuevo ciberespacio que paran enseguida y vuelven a enseñarme sus maravillas: los mensajes, las opiniones, las actualizaciones de estado, el chat con los amigos conectados. Me parece una comunidad demasiado complicada para mi gusto, pero despierta mi curiosidad, porque se trata de su mundo, de todo lo que aún no podía saber de su vida.

De un solo pantallazo, puedo ver todo lo que se dicen, lo que piensan, lo que hacen cuando no están conmigo. Ahí están las fotos de sus amigos más queridos, de las fiestas, de las vacaciones, y está todo increíblemente cerca, tan al alcance... Casi me da miedo la idea de participar en ello.

—De alguna manera estamos todos conectados — continúa Pansy, como si se refiriera a una especie de secta zen —. Puedo ver quiénes son los amigos de mis amigos, descubrir si reconozco a alguien y decidir contactar con él, o entablar nuevas amistades, volver a encontrar las que he perdido de vista. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo conocieras? A estas alturas casi todo el mundo está aquí. ¿Quieres hacer una prueba?

— ¿Qué significa hacer una prueba?

—Me dices el nombre de alguien del que no sabes nada desde hace mucho tiempo y vemos si damos con él.

Admito que empiezo a sentirme algo excitada. Levanto la mirada en búsqueda de un nombre.

—No sé qué decir... ¿Quieres uno cualquiera?

—Sí, uno cualquiera, de alguien que conoces pero le has perdido de vista.

Hermione tiene una sugerencia:

—Incluso un compañero de primaria, por ejemplo.

Y enseguida asoma a mi mente una reseña de niños con batas azules, sentados en sus pupitres y controlados por una maestra inverosímil... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Minerva. Vete a saber qué fue de ella.

—Minerva McGonagall—anuncio con determinación.

Hermione teclea el nombre como un relámpago.

— ¿Quién es?

—Era mi maestra de primaria...

Pero no me ha dado tiempo a acabar de contestar y el ordenador nos deja a dos velas: muchas Minervas, pero ninguna que lleve ese apellido. Pues vale.

—Claro —comenta sarcástica Pansy—, vete a saber cuántos años tendrá...

Facebook no es para mayores.

Aquí hay que precisar.

—Oye, chata, que no salgo de Corazón, no fui a primaria el siglo pasado... Y además Minerva era una maestra muy joven, fijo que ahora no tendrá más de cuarenta años.

—Será vieja de espíritu, si no la habría encontrado.

—Prueba con un compañero —interviene Hermione, más amable—. ¿Cómo es posible que no se te ocurra ninguno?

El despliegue de caras sigue, la atención se desvía a menudo hacia las primeras filas y se detiene en el pupitre central. Al lado de un niño con nariz goteante, toma forma la figura de la niña más guapa que recuerdo: DemelzaRobinens, la que todos querían tener como amiga.

—Prueba con DemelzaRobinens.

Hermione teclea el nombre y esta vez el ordenador nos contesta enseguida: aparece la foto de una joven guapa y morena, con sonrisa blanquísima y labios rosas como la gasolina. Es ella. Ahora parece Barbie, pero conserva los ojos de la niña más guapa de la clase.

—Qué impresión..., cuánto tiempo.

Pansy me explica que si decido darme de alta en la comunidad puedo contactar con ella. Como no son amigas, Hermione no tiene permiso para acceder a su página, pero de todas formas podemos ver cuáles son sus contactos.

Veo que ha mantenido relación con algunos compañeros de clase, está también su antiguo compañero de pupitre, el que siempre tenía mocos en la nariz. Se ha convertido en un hombre muy, muy grande, y en la imagen de perfil él y Démelza están juntos, abrazados, y en medio de ellos un niño rubio que parece un poco de él y un poco de ella mezclados. Vaya historia. Por lo visto han tenido un hijo.

La cosa empieza a atraparme, mi memoria se extiende, pruebo a buscar algún que otro personaje. Un momento después encuentro a un viejo amigo de la playa, el hijo de nuestra vecina de sombrilla, también Hermione se acuerda de él, es el que consiguió mi primer beso en los labios jugando a la botella. Joder cómo se ha estropeado, hasta da cosa verle. Pansy le aconseja que lo añada a sus amigos, pero Hermione no está de acuerdo.

—No soy como tú, yo hago cierta selección —le explica serenamente—. Tienes quinientos amigos, luego en la escuela no saludas a nadie y salimos siempre con los mismos idiotas. ¿Por qué no, en vez de eso, damos de alta a Gin y la agregamos enseguida como amiga?

A estas alturas, la idea me tienta bastante. En un pis-pás ya estamos rellenando una ficha con mis datos personales y seleccionando una foto de entre las del álbum de Pansy que encaje para mi perfil. Hay una donde salimos Errol y yo en la playa de Ansedonia. No está mal.

Después de unos segundos, me convierto en una ciudadana de Facebook hecha y derecha: allí estamos Errol y yo asomándonos a la página aún vacía y a nuestro lado una casilla de texto que nos pide que apuntemos nuestras primeras impresiones. Me doy la vuelta para buscar la aprobación de mi perra, pero ella se ha desplomado en la cama de Pansy e incluso ha empezado a roncar.

—Éstas son las actualizaciones de estado —explica mientras tanto Hermione—. Ahí puedes escribir lo que quieras, todos tus amigos podrán verlo y decidir si enviarte un mensaje o publicar algo en tu muro.

—¡Qué sensacional! —Subrayo con ironía—. ¿Y quiénes serían estos amigos?

—Empecemos con nosotras dos.

Las chicas se lanzan a sus cuentas para contactarme e inmediatamente me llegan sus peticiones de amistad. Puedo decidir si aceptarlas o ignorarlas, pero claramente no estoy en situación de darme aires, ya que mi listado de amigos está tan vacío como una caja de resonancia

Hermione vuelve a su página y me enseña que en su muro ha aparecido una nueva comunicación, anuncia el acontecimiento de que mi hermana y yo nos hemos hecho amigas. Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe, supongo que quien lo vea se irá a la cama reconfortado.

—Puedes añadir todas las fotos que quieras y ordenarlas en un álbum —sigue explicando Hermione—. Si alguien te etiqueta, es decir, si te señala dentro de una foto, esa foto será añadida automáticamente a las que ya tienes archivadas, y todo el mundo podrá verla.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se hace un álbum.

—De la misma manera que has cargado la imagen de tu perfil. Puedes hacerlo con otras imágenes, o vídeos si prefieres. Te pongo un ejemplo: la cena de esta noche. El álbum podemos llamarlo..., digamos... «Familia». —Y acto seguido conecta su cámara al ordenador. En pocos segundos en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de la inolvidable cena que acaba de terminar: nuestras caras sonrientes, la atmósfera de fiesta, los manjares de la abuela, Errol que se los zampa ávidamente y mi madre que recoge la mesa con su habitual cara de iluminada. Vista así parece una muy buena pandilla.

—Ahora sólo tienes que ir a buscar nuevos amigos —me aconseja Pansy, que considera este aspecto la finalidad última de todo el asunto—. Analizando tus datos, el sitio te sugiere toda la gente que podrías conocer, échale un vistazo... En dos semanas ya tendrás una intensa vida social en la red.

Llegados a este punto, a Hermione le queda una pregunta por hacer:

— ¿Se te ocurre alguien más a quien podríamos buscar?

Y es entonces cuando vuelve a irrumpir en mi mente esa cara de sinvergüenza que cada día me esfuerzo por olvidar.

—Prueba con Dean —afirmo con expresión más grave.

Pansy y Hermione se miran angustiadas. Los dedos de mi hermana se bloquean en el teclado.

— ¿Por qué sigues haciéndote daño?

Trato de hacer como si nada.

—Es sólo por curiosidad —le contesto—, quiero ver qué foto ha puesto.

Pero mi hermana no es tonta, ella estaba al lado de mi cama cuando trataba desesperadamente de ahogar el llanto en la almohada.

—Gin, por favor, es mejor evitarlo —me dice con tono casi de súplica.

Pansy me observa titubeando. Luego, de repente, se lanza al teclado:

—A la porra —afirma—, conozco a tu hermana; si ha decidido hacerlo, no la parará nadie.

Tres segundos y el sinvergüenza aparece en la pantalla.

Tiene un cigarrillo en la boca y sonríe como de costumbre, como diciendo: « ¿Ves?

Me va de maravilla incluso sin ti».

Un escalofrío me muerde el estómago. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima.

En ese mismo instante, Pansy se da cuenta de un detalle que a mí se me escapa y se queda pasmada. Se dirige a mi hermana con tono de reproche:

— ¿Qué hace Dean en tu grupo de amigos?

Hermione se encuentra en apuros, aunque su expresión no es de culpabilidad.

—Lo conocemos de toda la vida —se justifica—, lo considero casi un hermano mayor, no podía ignorar su solicitud de amistad.

— ¿Eso significa que podemos entrar en su página? —pregunto, y mi respiración agitada revela toda mi emoción.

Entonces las chicas ya no tienen ganas de apoyarme.

—Sal de mi cuenta —ordena Hermione a Pansy con un tono que no admite réplica

—. No voy a permitir que se siga haciendo daño.

—Si sales de esa página significa que no has comprendido nada —le explico—.

Todavía necesito tomar conciencia de lo que pasó. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo entiendas?

—Sólo necesitas pasar página, Ginny. Tienes que mirar hacia delante, y husmear en su vida no te va a ayudar.

Tiene toda la razón, pero me conozco y sé que no tendré paz hasta que lo haga.

—Te lo ruego, Hermy. Lo necesito —insisto. De repente mis ojos deben de haberse puesto húmedos, porque noto las lágrimas a punto de asomarse. Hermy no aguanta esa visión, y sé que puedo apoyarme también en eso.

Mientras tanto Pansy se ha mantenido callada, parece que por primera vez no se atreve a entrometerse. Al final no ha ejecutado las órdenes de mi hermana, de modo que Dean sigue sonriéndonos desde la pantalla.

Me apodero del ratón y, sin que nadie me lo impida, hago clic en el cigarrillo.

Después, en los pocos instantes que me separan de su mundo, siento cómo el corazón se me hincha en el pecho. Un poco por impotencia y otro poco por una mezcla de curiosidad y sadismo, ya no puedo parar el proceso de arranque.

Lo primero que averiguo gracias a Facebook es que Dean se ha encargado de hacer saber al mundo entero que ha pasado de la condición de «soltero» (y suerte que hemos estado juntos durante tan sólo nueve años) a la de «en una relación», y que ahora se declara «locamente enamorado». Empezamos bien.

Tiene nada menos que quinientos amigos y cuatro álbumes de fotos. Cuando salíamos juntos, nunca llevaba una cámara consigo e íbamos a cenar siempre a la misma pizzería, donde veíamos las cuatro caras habituales.

El primer álbum, para más inri acompañado por los oportunos comentarios, retrata el memorable viaje a Perú de este invierno: el primero juntos. Y pensar que en nueve años de noviazgo hemos logrado ir una sola vez a Londres y una semana a

Barcelona de viaje de fin de curso, aunque mi mayor deseo fue siempre una noche de amor en París... No me parecía una petición imposible. No tanto como vender un perro a una desconocida y después de menos de un mes estar volando con ella a Perú para un viaje de dos semanas. La foto en la que aparecen junto a los niños de una escuela en el Machu Picchu es el golpe más bajo que he recibido en mi vida.

En el segundo álbum, aparece un paseo del trío por los jardines: él, la del cardado y el pastor de los Abruzos, que intenta ahorcarse con la correa. Estoy a punto de vomitar. Como si no fuera suficiente, el tercer álbum es un reportaje fotográfico de ella en bikini y todos sus comentarios sobre lo guapa que es y bla-bla-bla. Quiero morir.

El cuarto álbum es un reportaje de su más que intensa vida social: ella acompañándole a la consola mientras él pone música en fiestas privadas (¡con que me hubiera llevado más de dos veces!); los dos bailando en la pista (cuando estaba conmigo me enviaba siempre sola), y hasta jugando a verdad o consecuencia en la playa con todos nuestros viejos amigos.

En cierto sentido es como si su mundo hubiera permanecido intacto, sólo que en mi lugar y en el de la gorda de Errol ahora se encuentran una de pelo cardado y un pastor de los Abruzos seco como una cabra. En otro sentido lo que veo nada tiene que ver con mi Dean; las risas de nuestros viejos amigos se me antojan ecos lejanos de algo que al fin y al cabo nunca me ha pertenecido. Me han dejado fuera, tenía que imaginármelo, pero ahora me pregunto cómo he podido estar ahí en medio tanto tiempo.

Durante nueve años mis amigos eran los suyos. Durante nueve años mis días empezaban con él y acababan con él, creía que no deseaba nada más. Y ahora, de un trozo tan importante de mi vida, de un hombre que ha estado dentro de mí de todas las formas posibles, no queda casi nada. Si no hubiera tenido familia, me habría sentido perdida. Tengo que volver a empezar. Mi hermana tiene razón, si sigo mirando hacia atrás sólo lograré perder más tiempo.

Sin querer he permitido que las lágrimas asomen de nuevo mientras me quedaba atontada delante de la última foto: un estupendo beso de esos dos delante de una fogata de marzo.

—No puedes seguir así —se compadece de mí Pansy.

Hermione vuelve a la página de bienvenida y deja que Dean y la del cardado desaparezcan de la pantalla.

—Tienes que reponerte, Gin —me anima con una caricia en la mejilla—. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

No es así. A veces me parece que no tengo las fuerzas suficientes. Y esa tienda, donde estoy obligada a pasar el día entero, me impide volver a construirme una vida.

No sé por dónde empezar, sólo sé que no tendría que haber interrumpido los estudios y permitir que mi madre y mi tía me sepultaran allí. Odio esos pliegos de papel tan anacrónicos, desconectados del resto del mundo, ese olor a papel apilado y a tinta recién impresa, y el tintineo de la caja cuando saco los recibos, las miradas de los clientes más jóvenes, de los estudiantes llenos de esperanzas. Quisiera poder volver atrás, antes de nuestro encuentro, y tener la fuerza de resistir a la tentación de sus besos, que paso a paso me enseñaban el bonito juego del amor quitándome todo lo demás.

—Tenemos que presentarte a alguien —propone Pansy, volviendo a tomar el control del ordenador.

—Vuestros amigos son demasiado jóvenes para mí.

—Los de Hermione puede que sí —me dice—, yo tengo tantos contactos que podría abrir una agencia de castings.

Después se pone a trabajar con ahínco en la red, y la forma en la que lo hace logra arrancarnos una sonrisa.

Después de algunos minutos estalla convencida:

—Aquí está, CedricDiggory. Trabaja de asesor financiero, tiene treinta y un años y en

Facebook acaba de fundar un grupo en busca del alma gemela.

—Todo un señor —subrayo con ironía, mirando la foto de un tipo con pelo rubio que posa como un divo—. ¿No te parece un poco mayor para estar en tu lista de amigos?

—Si es por eso, Pansy acepta también a los de cincuenta años —me informa

Hermione con una mezcla de reproche e inquietud—. Yo me preocuparía más de ese trasero en tanga que ha elegido como tarjeta de visita que de sus conocidos. Por no hablar del contenido de los mensajes que le escribe a medio mundo.

—Piensa en tu vida aburrida y en tu igualmente aburrido novio y déjame en paz - replica Pansy—. Estoy buscando a alguien para presentárselo a tu hermana. Como ves, ampliar los contactos es siempre útil.

—Dejemos el tema —le digo—, las cosas organizadas, a ciegas además, nunca me han gustado.

—Pero ya no existen las citas a ciegas —insiste—, con Facebook puedes conocer de antemano todo lo que necesitas.

—No necesito nada, de verdad. Lo sabéis, soy de gustos muy difíciles, no me enamoro con tanta facilidad. Es algo que me ha pasado sólo una vez y que me temo que no volverá a pasar.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Interviene rápida Hermione—. Ha habido otro gran amor en tu vida antes de Dean. Puede que incluso más grande, ya que está presente en casi todos nuestros recuerdos de infancia.

—Claro, ¿cómo no? —Exclama Pansy—. ¡Harry Potter! ¡Con esa historia volviste loca a toda la familia durante siglos!

Harry Potter.

Y tanto que lo recuerdo bien. El nombre de Harry escrito dentro de unos corazones que yo dibujaba por todas partes. Desde tercero de primaria hasta finales de la escuela media. Y eso que intercambiaríamos un total de cincuenta palabras.

La primera vez que lo vi fue desde el coche de mi madre, delante de la entrada de la escuela, con la bata azul y la mochila de HelloKitty todavía en los hombros. Él en cambio subía a la moto de un amigo para volver a casa. Entonces se estaba preparando para los exámenes de acceso a la escuela secundaria y recuerdo que ese día pensé que a mí también me gustaba la idea de pasar de curso porque al menos tendría más ocasiones de verle. No podía imaginar que pasaría seis años de mi vida persiguiéndole. Así es, porque cuando yo llegué después a la escuela secundaria él ya estaba a punto de terminarla, y cuando empecé bachillerato él ya iba a pasar de nivel. En los tres años siguientes no hice más que recordarlo e imaginarlo. Después llegó Dean.

Vaya vida intensa y llena de golpes de efecto.

Harry me llevaba dos años y tenía una sonrisa que hablaba todas las lenguas del mundo. Guapo, inteligente, educado. Hablando de gustos, no se puede negar que mis principios fueron buenos. Cómo a posteriori llegué al borrico que vende animales sigue siendo un misterio.

—Era un guaperas, Harry parecía un lord en medio de una banda de delincuentes —comenta mi hermana con aire místico.

— ¡Pero si vosotras en esa época erais demasiado pequeñas para recordarlo!

—Olvidas que crecimos leyendo tus diarios y siguiendo tu ejemplo.

—Eso irá por ti —la corrige Pansy con su sarcasmo habitual—. Yo me niego a tomar como ejemplo a una que a los veinticinco años de edad tan sólo ha tenido dos amores, uno de ellos además claramente platónico.

Admito que Pansy no está del todo equivocada y dejo escapar una mueca de asentimiento; mi hermana, en cambio, levanta los ojos al cielo y le pide que cambie de canción.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tengas que reconducirlo todo al sexo?

—Ya habrá tiempo para acabar como nuestras madres, Hermy. Yo quiero pasármelo bien.

—Si para ti pasarlo bien se reduce a ligar con un pringado cualquiera utilizando como cebo un trasero que ni siquiera es el tuyo, no digo nada.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que a lo mejor ese trasero es una manera de garantizarme el anonimato?

—Claro, hasta que te lo llevas a la cama, hecho que se verifica el noventa por ciento de las veces. ¿Te parece normal?

—Chicas, por favor —me toca intervenir otra vez—. ¿Qué bicho os ha picado? La selectividad os está haciendo mucho daño.

—A Hermione seguro —se reafirma Pansy mientras vuelve a trastear con su ordenador—. A mí la selectividad no podría importarme menos: me la quito de encima y me voy un año a Jamaica por mi cuenta. De todas formas, ese Harry Potter..., ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber adónde ha ido a parar? ¿Lo buscamos en Facebook?

En el instante en el que Pansy pronuncia estas palabras, se apodera de mí una extraña sensación de vértigo. Vuelven a mi mente años de sueños y fantasías jamás satisfechos.

Cuando Harry terminó el bachillerato, lo vi desaparecer por última vez en una moto con su chaqueta de piel oscura, desde detrás de la verja de la escuela. Recuerdo que me quedé unos minutos aguantando el aliento, mientras esperaba verlo reaparecer de un momento a otro. Estaba segura de que volvería para saludarme, aunque yo fuera dos años menor y él un adolescente hecho y derecho que iba hacia su futuro. Esos minutos de vana espera fueron tan desgarradores que creí tener una espina clavada en el esternón.

Con dieciséis años, un amor que acaba es como si el cielo se te cayera encima. Lo sabía todo sobre él, había grabado en mi mente hasta la mueca más nimia, sus frases recurrentes, su manera de hacer, su andar chulo pero tranquilo; él, en cambio, apenas sabía mi nombre. En los días buenos, me obsequiaba con su sonrisa, a veces incluso un saludo, pero sólo porque yo me quedaba bloqueada admirándole, y era tan evidente que me gustaba que creo que me encontraba entrañable. Ese último día de clase, en cambio, no hubo ni sonrisas ni saludos, la calle se lo tragó y la ciudad jamás me ha permitido volver a toparme con él. Cuántas veces he fantaseado sobre un reencuentro, en las formas más románticas y extravagantes, con todas las combinaciones posibles. Llegué a perder la cuenta de las veces en que me pareció reconocerle en medio del gentío, ¡y ahora tengo la posibilidad de teclear su nombre y dar con él en la red como si nada! Es paradójico. Donde quiera que él se halle, incluso esta noche si quisiera, de una manera demasiado sencilla, podría volver a encontrarlo. ¿Y adonde fueron el destino, las sorpresas a lo Serendipity? ¿La atmósfera romántica de una tarde de invierno en la que nuestros ojos se encuentran justo en medio de, a ver..., un museo o el cóctel de la inauguración de una exposición de pintura flamenca? Por decir algo.

—No tengo ganas de buscarlo —declaro convencida—. Prefiero que siga siendo una fantasía. Es algo que pertenece al pasado, me parecería profanarlo.

— ¡Venga ya! —Ironiza Pansy—. El único hombre con el que finalmente podrías echar un polvo, ¿y tienes miedo de profanarlo? ¿Me lo traduces en una respuesta que tenga sentido?

—Por lo visto yo sí que lo he entendido a la perfección —interviene rápida Hermione en mi defensa—. Significa que mi hermana sabe darle valor a los sentimientos.

—Naturalmente —insiste Pansy manteniendo íntegra toda su ironía—, tanto que los congela en una caja fuerte, ¡no sea que viviendo los estropee!

Y al acabar esta última acusación, de repente Errol deja de roncar y abre los ojos.

Me temo que no puede aguantar más nuestra charla. De hecho se levanta y de un salto llega a la puerta, luego se gira y me dirige una mirada que parece decir: « ¿No te parece que se ha hecho tarde?».

Errol tiene razón. Además no podría soportar otra discusión entre Pansy y Hermione.

—Chicas, ya está bien de polemizar —concluyo—. Errol y yo nos vamos a casa.

— ¿Y Harry Potter?

—Se queda dónde está —contesto yo, cada vez más segura—: en mis recuerdos de

niña.

* * *

Bonjour!

Ojala que esta historia les agrade tal como a mi, esperen la actualización cada lunes ok?

En cuanto a mi fic CELMQE cumpliré mi promesa de actualizar en este año...y quizás como regalo de Navidad publique dos capítulos! ^-^

Y ya saben: accio reviews! xD

xoxo-Britney


	2. Vaya historia ha ido a sacar

_ATENCIÓN! _

_La siguiente historia es una adaptación del libro LOVEBOOK de SIMONA SPARACO. _

_Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING; esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro._

**HARRY**

El ruido de las llaves en la cerradura y la voz chirriante e inconfundible de mi madre que pregunta:

— ¿Molesto?

Si estuviera enrollándome con una desconocida, ni siquiera tendría tiempo para aclarar la voz o tartamudear una excusa. Por suerte ése no es mi estilo. Ni la excusa, ni mucho menos la desconocida. Además de que detrás del griterío de mi madre y el crujido de sus innumerables bolsas está Cho, mi novia, que ya la sigue a todas partes. Desde la peluquería hasta las compras, se están volviendo inseparables.

Al principio fue mi madre quien la engatusó, de esa manera suya tentacular que siempre he encontrado inaguantable. Lo ha hecho con todas las otras y ahora lo repite también con ella: es una forma maniática de ejercer control, la suya. Cho no lo entiende, cree que a mí me gusta, quizá está convencida de que la alianza con mi madre acabará fortaleciendo nuestra relación. En realidad, como de costumbre, eso me molesta, y no sólo porque las llaves de casa que le he dado a Cho acaben automáticamente en manos de mi madre, que entonces aprovecha para intensificar sus visitas, sino también porque Cho ha empezado a imitarla, en el estilo, en la manera de hacer, de mover las manos, como si no tuviera más que suficiente con mi madre.

— Harry, querido, acabamos de volver de un muy agradable paseo por el centro —me informa mi madre antes de volcar todas las bolsas de marca en el sofá y pedir a Cho que le acerque un vaso de agua—. ¡Señor, qué calor hace! Roma se está volviendo cada día más insoportable... ¿Te estamos molestando? ¿Trabajas incluso los domingos?

Me han encontrado sentado en el sofá del comedor mientras repaso algunos correos electrónicos con el ordenador encendido en las rodillas. La casa está desordenada, la mujer de la limpieza tiene su día de descanso. No se trata de una situación tan grave que requiera la intervención de un servicio de protección civil, pero por la mirada disgustada que mi madre echa a su alrededor deduzco que el desorden está a punto de pedir permiso e irse.

Enseguida se ocupa de recoger la chaqueta de la butaca y pasársela a Cho, con un comentario implícito: un ama de casa sabe siempre cuándo tiene que intervenir. Mira tú por dónde. Ella, que jamás ha puesto agua a hervir, ya que en casa hay una multitud de filipinos adiestrados para servirla. Encima Cho ejecuta sus órdenes, le encanta ponerlo todo de su parte en su presencia. Cuando mi madre dice algo, lo que sea, Cho escucha sus palabras como si probara un destilado de sabiduría, sucumbiendo a su fascinación. Por otro lado es normal, mi madre posee una personalidad carismática; a veces detestable, pero nadie es capaz de decirle que no. Sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere, encontrar su hueco en cada situación y obtener la atención que se merece.

De joven era una mujer guapísima, alta, delgada, muy seductora, aunque sólo fuera por su porte. Hoy tiene poco más de cuarenta años, y sin embargo parece que se ha quedado en una edad indefinible, por mérito o culpa de los continuos retoques. Si no fuera por el cuello arrugado y las manos con manchas en la piel y agrietadas, sería imposible determinar su edad. Su cara está tan estirada que no le queda ni una arruga, lo que pasa es que sus ojos, por culpa de tantas intervenciones, se han alargado hacia las sienes. Hay días en los que me cuesta reconocerla. Aunque ciertas noches, cuando tiene que participar en algún acontecimiento mundano, sé que la multitud aún podría detenerse para admirarla. Sea cual sea la joya o el traje que lleve, en ella reluce único y atemporal.

Mi padre fue el primero que cayó en su red. En casa es ella quien lleva los pantalones, y no sólo porque su familia es de lejos la más rica y todo lo que tenemos nos lo dejó mi abuelo materno. No. Se trata más que nada de una cuestión de carácter: mi padre no hace otra cosa que padecer, hasta en la empresa, donde es el presidente, pero sólo formalmente: asistiendo a un Consejo de Administración te das cuenta enseguida. Mi madre tiene el don de llevar a la gente a hacer todo lo que ella desea, es un hecho. Como ahora con Cho, que se ha empeñado de repente en limpiar el comedor. Está recogiendo de la mesa el plato con las migas del bocadillo que acabo de comer y la lata vacía de Coca-Cola. Si estuviéramos solos, jamás lo haría. Llegados a este punto puedo aprovechar y entregarle la servilleta manchada de ketchup.

Mientras tanto, mi madre ha empezado a abanicarse la cara con el folleto de un instituto de belleza. «Señor, hace un calor inaguantable...», repite, metiendo los dedos en su amplio cabello color rojizo con la intención de volver a darle algo de volumen. Entonces Cho abre la ventana. Ella se acerca con desgana al espejo. Luego se acaricia el flequillo, lo aplasta delicadamente con la palma de la mano en la frente, como para mantenerlo tranquilo. Se da la vuelta y me mira, mientras saca a relucir su habitual sonrisa de plástico, astuto preludio de alguna incómoda petición.

— Hablábamos Cho y yo de la boda —me dice, sabiendo que vuelve a meter el dedo en la llaga.

Cho finge no haber oído y se aleja hacia la cocina con el plato en la mano.

— ¿Y qué? —Trato de disfrazar mi malestar, más por respeto hacia Cho que otra cosa.

— Me ha informado de que se está mudando aquí — me comunica con una seriedad ambigua.

— Todavía nos lo estamos pensando.

— Sus padres son de la vieja escuela, lo sabes, y no creo que les guste saber que su única hija se va de casa sin haber fijado una fecha con anterioridad para...

¿Por qué no dice la verdad? Es decir, que su único hijo ha pasado el umbral de los veinticinco y que ya sería hora de que pensara en sentar cabeza, para regalarle algún nieto al que enloquecer.

— Además hay que reconocer que este departamento no es apto para una pareja. Podrías pensar en la posibilidad de comprar un piso más grande. ¿No te parece, querido?

— Ésas son decisiones que tenemos que tomar Cho y yo, mamá.

Finalmente le cambia la expresión en la cara, ahora asoma su contrariedad. Puede que esté pensando en rendirse, soy el único que a menudo la ha obligado a hacerlo.

En cambio, esta vez me equivoco, opta por otra estrategia y viene a sentarse en el sofá. Vuelve la sonrisa de plástico. Y ahora también una caricia en el hombro. Está tratando de apaciguarme, pero yo no soy su flequillo.

— Estoy ocupado —le digo—. En un rato llegará Draco para ver el partido.

Mira a su alrededor, tratando de ganar tiempo. No tiene ganas de volver a casa, es tan evidente... Una sombra de infelicidad acaba de nublarle la mirada. Cuando esto sucede, no hay estrategias, es sólo que su parte más débil gana la partida. En casa tiene que lidiar con un matrimonio que hace años que no funciona, con una atmósfera que se ha vuelto irrespirable. Cuando esto sucede, sólo me entran ganas de protegerla.

— Me voy, querido. Si no llegaré tarde a mi partida de rummy —dice volviendo a esconderse.

Deja el piso casi con prisa, saluda a Cho con un beso desde lejos y recoge todas sus bolsas.

— Llama a Filch — me ordena luego expeditiva, refiriéndose al chófer —Necesito que venga a ayudarme al ascensor; con todos estos paquetes no puedo sola. —Y al segundo siguiente desaparece detrás de la puerta, dejándome encima una molesta sensación de impotencia.

Después de unos minutos, me toca enfrentarme también con Cho.

Mientras se peina su largo pelo negro, me recuerda que esta noche habrá una fiesta en la Casina Valadier que no quiere perderse.

— Hay partido, ya lo sabes. Está a punto de llegar Draco.

— ¿Y yo?

— Ve, si quieres.

Me lanza una mirada cargada de veneno.

— Pero yo quiero ir contigo. — Está cayendo en una pálida imitación de mi madre, sin tener su habilidad —. ¿Qué hago cuando venga Draco? — continúa con tono quejica —Esta noche duermo aquí, lo sabes, pero no quiero ver el partido con vosotros.

— Eres libre de hacer lo que prefieras.

— Quiero ir a la Casina contigo — insiste, pataleando como una niña.

— Para de una vez, Cho, sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de fiestas, y además está a punto de llegar Draco, ya te lo he dicho.

Cho suspira. Luego decide cambiar de tono e ir directa al nudo de la cuestión.

— ¿Me explicas tus intenciones?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo sabes muy bien.

— No creo.

— Estamos dando vueltas. ¿Qué somos tú y yo? ¿Una pareja seria o dos chicos que no paran de jugar?

Lo veía venir. De vuelta a las peticiones a largo plazo.

— Sabes muy bien cuál es mi opinión al respecto.

— No, no lo sé; si lo supiera no estaría preguntándotelo por enésima vez.

— Si consideramos el hecho de que llevamos juntos año y medio, no puede ser la enésima vez. Si es a la boda a lo que te refieres, ya te lo he dicho, Cho, me parece pronto para dar un paso de ese tipo, no estamos preparados...

— Pero tú quieres que viva aquí.

— Quiero que hagas lo que te apetezca...

— Me has hecho traer mis cosas, cada noche me pides que me quede a dormir, ¿me explicas cómo tengo que interpretar todo esto?

Nunca hay que dejar que una mujer se olvide unas sudaderas en la sala, porque esas sudaderas acaban automáticamente en uno de tus cajones y en un pis-pás llegan otras, acompañadas por otras cosas, un día una blusa, otro un jeans, hasta hacerse con el cajón entero, y a partir de ese momento se convierten en «sus cosas en tu casa». De hecho es como desencadenar una reacción en cadena.

— Te he dicho nada más que no me gusta que vuelvas a casa sola a las dos de la madrugada.

— Claro, porque nunca quieres acompañarme.

— Tengo que trabajar, Cho, me levanto todas las mañanas a las siete, no puedo acompañarte siempre a casa. Pedirte que te quedaras a dormir era una solución práctica.

— ¿Una solución práctica? — empieza a increparme con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si el demonio se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo —. ¿Te das cuenta, Harry, de lo que estás diciendo? No soy estúpida, lo hablamos la otra vez, te he explicado lo que opino de las parejas de hecho, ¡y tu posición al respecto me parecía bien distinta!

Nunca emprendas la discusión de determinados temas si ella se desnuda y empieza a jugar con tus atributos, todo lo que digas será utilizado en tu contra cuando menos te lo esperes.

— Cho, por favor, cálmate. Me parece una exageración considerarnos una pareja de hecho porque duermas aquí algunas noches a la semana...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — vuelve a gritar, todavía más histérica, tanto que empiezo a pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de llamar a un exorcista —. ¡No hemos hablado de pasar juntos algunas noches a la semana! ¡Hemos hablado de convivir! Cabrón egoísta, ¿quieres hacerme pasar por loca?

Ha empezado a dar vueltas por el comedor tirando al aire todo lo que hace tan sólo unos minutos, delante de mi madre, había puesto diligentemente en orden. No la reconozco, con la cara morada de rabia y el cuello hinchado por el rencor. Aunque no es la primera vez desde que nos conocemos que pierde el control de esta forma.

— Has escuchado lo que ha dicho tu madre, ¿verdad? — sigue cacareando —. ¿Crees que mis padres están contentos con esta situación?

Se está sumergiendo en un pantano muy poco digno y ni se da cuenta. Nunca ha estado tan lejos de conseguir sus objetivos como en este momento.

— ¿Entonces? ¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué pones cara de indignado? ¿Crees que me lo estoy pasando bien?

Bien, ahora empieza a llorar. Las lágrimas salen a chorros, es experta en llantos incontenibles; de existir un concurso sobre el tema podría conseguir un diploma tranquilamente. Con las manos se recoge el pelo hacia atrás, tuerce la cara en una mueca de desesperación.

— Eres un hijo de …. — masculla —, no te importo, te da igual verme en este estado. Casi parece que te guste.

En otras situaciones parecidas, normalmente, a la hora de las lágrimas, yo me suavizo y trato de calmarla; ella se resiste un poco, pero al final cae en mis brazos y me pide que la perdone. Esta vez en cambio no siento el menor deseo de reaccionar así. El guión se detiene, me quedo parado esperando a que se le pase. Y, cómo no, la situación empeora.

Si mi madre la viera en este estado puede que dejara de presionarme sobre el futuro: su fiel compañera de compras transformada de repente en una arpía imposible de manejar, un poco como las brujas en los cuentos de hadas, cuando sus planes malvados se hacen patentes.

Allí está el primer plato que llega al suelo, arrojado nada más que por el gusto de romperlo, y un implícito aviso: «Ven a calmarme si no quieres que lo rompa todo».

Realmente no se da cuenta de que con esta actitud sólo consigue alejarme. Está alimentando todas las dudas y sospechas que siempre he tenido hacia ella.

Como al principio de cada relación, también en este caso ha pasado lo mismo que con las demás: algo me dice que no puedo confiar en ella, que detrás de su amabilidad y su actitud seductora podría esconderse algo podrido, quizá una retorcida evaluación de posibles ganancias; como si pidieras un vino Barolo reserva y temieras que fuera a saber a corcho. Y el tiempo acaba dándome casi siempre la razón. Cho, por ejemplo, es una muñeca pelinegra capaz de causarte vértigo, y al mismo tiempo una joven frágil e insegura que se muere por asentarse para encontrar una identidad: la de señora casada con un joven de familia bien. Y debo decir que esta vez a punto ha estado de jugármela.

Por suerte nunca ha sido tan evidente como ahora el regusto en todos los sorbos que ella me ha ofrecido.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Hasta cuándo tienes pensado quedarte ahí ignorándome?

Está tan furibunda como guapa; a pesar de todo siempre acaba por parecer irresistible. Sonrío.

— Te lo ruego, Cho, ¿te parece normal la escena que estás montando?

Peor que peor. Sólo por permitirme sonreírle, me merezco otro plato hecho añicos.

Por suerte el destino me ayuda y, antes de que la cocina se quede sin vajilla, alguien toca el timbre.

Las llegadas de Draco siempre han sido de lo más oportunas, desde los años del bachillerato. Y esta noche estoy muy contento de que sea mi mejor amigo. Cho lo está un poco menos.

Los dos se miran incómodos. Cho se seca las mejillas con la manga del jersey y se arregla el pelo

— Quizá sea mejor que vuelva en otro momento — dice Draco, dudoso, quedándose de pie en el umbral.

— ¡Qué va!, ¡qué dices! El partido está a punto de empezar y Cho tiene que irse.

Ella me dirige una mirada de fuego; luego, sin decir palabra, se eclipsa. Draco tuerce la boca en una mueca de asombro. Después de un puñado de segundos, Cho vuelve con un bolso en bandolera, imagino que preparado deprisa y corriendo, y se dirige ella también a la puerta. Saluda con desgana a Draco y desaparece tragada por el ascensor. Me pregunto si por error entre sus cosas no se habrá llevado también algo mío.

Cuando Cho ya está lo suficientemente lejos para no oírnos, Draco estalla en una carcajada.

— Coño, ácida, ¿verdad?

— Cambiemos de tema.

— Debes de haberte acostumbrado ya a sus escenas de histeria — añade, al tiempo que echa una mirada a los fragmentos de vajilla tirados en el suelo.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte? Nunca lo tienes todo.

— Claro, y además con ese trasero prieto y redondo que tiene, de alguna manera tendría que pasarte factura.

Sonrío.

— Lo tuyo es una obsesión.

— El lobo pierde el pelo, pero no el vicio — me contesta levantando las cejas con expresión de listillo.

Podría preguntarme cómo me encuentro, darme algún consejo de amigo, pero si no lo ha hecho en quince años, ¿por qué tendría que empezar esta noche? A Draco no le agradan las palabras, detesta utilizarlas fuera de lugar.

Ha traído el ordenador y se ha sentado a la mesa para encenderlo. No puede vivir sin su tecnología y sin red, ni en este instante. En la escuela le llamaban «el publicista llena locales», porque si había que hacer un cartel o imprimir unas entradas se encargaba él. No es casualidad que ahora trabaje en ese sector y se dedique a organizar eventos. El, que siempre tiene ganas de fiesta. Sigue siendo el chulito del colegio, le encantan las mujeres guapas y los líos. Eso es.

— ¿Cuánto falta para el partido?

— Media hora.

— Nos da tiempo a pedir una pizza. ¿Cuál es tu contraseña de acceso a la red?

Como de costumbre se pone a hacer sus cosas en Internet. Hasta para pedir pizza; se las sabe todas.

Mientras tanto recojo los fragmentos de Cho y voy a ver lo que se ha llevado.

En el baño su cepillo sigue allí, simpatizando con el mío. Juegan a entrelazar tiernamente sus cerdas, lo cual me echa para atrás.

— ¿Te ha llegado la invitación para la inauguración del local de Gianni? — me grita Draco desde el comedor —. De la promoción me encargo yo. ¿Podrías llamarlo para hablarle de tus vinos? Se lo he prometido.

Vuelvo junto a él, ya me ocuparé de Cho y su cepillo en otro momento.

— Me ha llegado algo a Facebook, pero no lo he mirado con atención.

— ¡Cómo no! — subraya con ironía —. ¿Cómo es posible que entres en Facebook sólo para enviar las invitaciones de las cartas organizadas por tu célebre empresa vinícola e ignores todo lo demás? Existimos también nosotros, los pobres mortales que hacemos lo que podemos para encontrar nuevos clientes. ¡Podrías echarnos un cable de vez en cuando!

Mientras tanto aprovecha para dar una vuelta por Facebook y ensuciar muros con tonterías. A estas alturas ya vive en el ciberespacio, siempre tiene algo que descargar, alguien con quien chatear.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas cargado todavía una foto en tu perfil? — me riñe en broma —. Hace meses que estás en Facebook, tienes un montón de contactos, pero ¡te falta una cara que te represente! Harry Potter es un perfil blanco y azul, ¡qué vergüenza! ¡Y pensar que además eres eje la Roma!

— Si pasara en Facebook la mitad de tiempo que tú, la empresa de mi familia, la que tanto citas, caería en picado — le recuerdo antes de dejarme caer con desgana en el sofá y ponerme a hacer un poco de zapping con el mando a distancia.

— Con lo que has dicho, ¡acabas de ganarte una estupenda caricatura retocada con Photoshop! ¡Ahora te la hago y la cargo luego en tu perfil! — me amenaza entre bromas, empezando a buscar una foto en la que aparezca yo.

Después de unos minutos llegan las pizzas. Muy puntuales. Draco está satisfecho. Y, más satisfecho aún, me enseña la obra maestra que acaba de terminar: una caricatura en la que peso ciento cincuenta kilos y he perdido todo el pelo.

Reacciono ante tal horror con un ademán de superioridad.

— Esto no es más que el resultado de años y años de envidia — le tomo el pelo, mientras cojo un trozo de pizza.

— ¿Crees que no soy capaz de subirla?

— Haz lo que quieras, si te divierte — le contesto sin prestar mucha atención y con la boca llena, convencido de que no se atreverá.

Draco se ríe divertido, como si de todas formas estuviera tramando algo. Luego me dice que Facebook es la invención del milenio; acaba de apuntarse al grupo de nuestra vieja escuela y ha encontrado a casi todos nuestros antiguos compañeros de clase. El próximo miércoles hay convocada una cena de reencuentro.

— ¿Vendrás o estarás de viaje de trabajo?

— Creo que iré, de todas formas te lo confirmo. En cinco minutos empieza el partido, será mejor que te desconectes.

— Espera, Harry, espera... He contactado con una tipa genial, forma parte del grupo de nuestra escuela. Te diré sólo que como imagen ha puesto un trasero en tanga.

— Es decir, la mujer de tu vida.

— Bueno, bueno: tiene dieciocho años, es de Roma y se llama Pansy. ¡No está nada mal la chavala!

— ¿No acabas de decir que está en el grupo de nuestra antigua escuela?

— Me refiero a que va ahora a nuestra escuela.

— Ah, vale. Te recuerdo que podrían detenerte.

— Te equivocas, es mayor de edad. Y según su actualización de estado no pone pegas de ningún tipo. Aquí dice: «Quiero un hombre que se deje torturar como es debido y si acabo en YouTube será porque estaba destinada». ¿Qué te parece? ¡Qué fuerte!

— Tiene dieciocho años, Draco, es una chiquilla. Mayor de edad o no, os lleváis casi nueve años. Estamos al borde de la pedofilia.

— ¡Vaya palabrota! — se burla —. No quisiera tener que recordarte el apodo que tenías en el colé — me dice, señalándome burlón.

Me coge desprevenido.

— ¿De qué apodo estás hablando?

— ¿Cómo? ¿No te acuerdas? Esa niña que se quedaba horas mirándote atontada y tú tratabas de hablar con ella todas las veces que podías... ¿Por qué crees que te ganaste el apodo de asaltacunas? Por lo pedófilo que parecías.

Vamos bien, vaya historia ha ido a sacar. Claro que recuerdo muy bien a esa niña y su mirada, que destilaba amor cada vez que me encontraba. Tenía un nombre particular, Ginevra si no recuerdo mal. Ella y sus trenzas pelirrojas con pompones negros, parecía salida de una peli neorrealista.

— ¡Mira con lo que sales! ¡El hecho de que una niña estuviera enamorada de mí y que yo para ser amable me portara bien con ella no se puede comparar con tu locura de seducir chavalitas en Internet!

— ¡Llámala chavalita! Tiene dos tetas de miedo. El culo de la foto no es suyo, pero te aseguro que su chasis no está nada mal.

Trato de llamar su atención sobre los equipos, que están a punto de salir al campo.

— Ojo, que empieza el partido.

— A juzgar por las fotos, parece que sus amigas tampoco están mal... Podríamos pasar un buen rato.

— Te dejo a ti el dudoso placer de acabar en un coche de policía.

Los jugadores calientan durante unos minutos antes de ocupar cada uno su posición en el campo. Draco sigue leyendo en la pantalla.

— Habla sin tapujos de todas las personas con las que se ha acostado y da unas respuestas de lo más duro a cualquiera que se meta con ella.

Balón al centro, el árbitro está a punto de pitar el inicio.

— Va, date prisa, ¡no querrás perderte el derbi!

Finalmente se levanta de la mesa, coge un par de cervezas y echa una última mirada de desafío a la pantalla.

— Contigo echaré cuentas más tarde, niña mala — le dice antes de reunirse conmigo en el sofá —. ¿Crees que no te voy a castigar? — concluye con una risa socarrona.

— Me das miedo, ¿lo sabes? — le tomo el pelo —. Un caso patológico.

Esta noche la Roma lo pasa peor que yo. Recibe más golpes que los que yo he recibido de Cho. Somos dos despojos la Roma y yo. Draco, que es de la Juve, apasionado como pocos, al menos tiene el buen gusto de no regodearse, a pesar de que si el Lazio gana, la Juve saca tajada en la clasificación. En fin, unos auténticos buitres.

El árbitro pita el final del partido y la desesperación acompaña a los jugadores de la Roma hasta el vestuario. El canal emite publicidad. Draco se levanta del sofá con la cara de alguien que está tratando de desaparecer con el botín.

— Entonces hablamos a lo largo de la semana — me dice misterioso dejándome sufrir en la derrota —. Recuerda la cena de antiguos alumnos el miércoles, y llama a Gianni por lo del vino en su restaurante; trata de hacerlo mañana por la mañana.

—De acuerdo, secretaria — accedo, inerte, tumbado en el sofá.

—Voy un rato a la Casina Valadier. Viéndote la cara, ni te lo propongo... No me equivoco, ¿verdad?

— Ve a donde quieras.

— Pues eso. — Y desaparece detrás de la puerta.

No hay nada peor que tener a alguien de la Juve en casa después de que la Roma haya perdido el derb se haya hundido aún más en la clasificación. Me conviene rescatar un pensamiento agradable antes de que el pesimismo se cebe conmigo.

Quizá por eso vuelvo a pensar en aquella niña del colegio.

Sus grandes ojos chocolate, preciosos, abiertos hacia mí, durante años han sido una constante. Cuando menos lo esperaba, la veía salir de algún lugar. Tenía una fuerza extraordinaria; si no era amor, era algo muy parecido. Imposible encontrar una mujer adulta capaz de mirarte de esa manera; la suya era admiración en estado puro. Sincera, límpida, tenaz.

Le bastaba con mirarme para sonreírme, si yo lo hacía primero. Pero cuando la saludaba, bajaba enseguida la mirada; era descarada a la hora de buscarme y tímida a la hora de enfrentarse a mí. En tercero los amigos me tomaban el pelo, porque a todos les quedaba claro que esa niña estaba colada por mí. Las chicas con las que estuve la tenían fichada. No es que tuvieran celos, pero era tan adorable que lograba enternecerme, y esto a veces llegaba a molestarlas.

La vi volverse un poco más mujer con cada año que pasaba. Creo que dejé la escuela justo un año antes de que saliera del capullo. La última vez que hablamos, llevaba el pelo suelto. Recuerdo que la felicité, le quedaba bien, parecía mayor.

— _¿Vas a ir a París? — _Recordaba que la vez anterior le había dicho que me iba a Francia de excursión tres meses antes de la selectividad.

— _No, me quedo por aquí._

— _¿Y no me esperas? El próximo año yo también estaré a punto de salir._

— _Pasaré a saludarte._

— _¿Iremos juntos a París cuando yo haga mi viaje de fin de curso tres meses antes de la selectividad?_

Creo que se lo prometí, y ella, si no me equivoco, se alejó con una sonrisa gigantesca. La vi correr hacia la escalera con el pelo agitado por el aire. Se dio la vuelta un par de veces para comprobar que seguía mirándola.

Dos meses después me apunté a la universidad y no volví a verla. Debe de haberse quedado en algún rincón de mi memoria hasta esta noche, cuando Draco la ha mencionado por casualidad. La niña del colegio y sus grandes ojos chocolate abiertos hacia mí.

Vuelven a tocar el timbre. Espero que no se trate de él, de vuelta con alguna de sus amigas, a lo mejor con la intención de animarme.

En cambio es Cho. La espalda apoyada en la pared del ascensor, un vestido con lentejuelas cortísimo, el mentón levantado, la mirada voluptuosa y el rímel ligeramente difuminado en los párpados.

— Me has lanzado algún hechizo — me explica —. No hay manera. No me lo puedo pasar bien sin ti.

Se me acerca como si hubiera ensayado de antemano todos sus pasos. La postura y la mirada tienen cierto aire de película, roza mis labios con los suyos, su aliento sabe a alcohol y cigarrillos.

— No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza — continúa, con la expresión de quien merece unos azotes y desearía que se los propinaran.

No parece satisfecha con mi reacción, sabe que puede conseguir mucho más. Esta vez no me quedo indiferente. Me abro y la beso en la boca como le gusta a ella, con prepotencia. Es como si encendiera una mecha.

Empieza a desabrocharme los pantalones en el rellano. La obligo a entrar con dificultad, está buscando quizá para que la perdone por el numerito que ha montado antes de salir. Aunque por la avidez de su proceder se diría también que le apetece un montón. Imagínate si en este momento la vieran sus padres, tan preocupados por nuestra convivencia, o mi madre, que es posible que mañana se encuentre con ella en la perfumería para aconsejarle un nuevo pintalabios. El que llevaba puesto esta noche no os cuento adonde ha ido a parar.

Sigue meneándose como una posesa. Algo me dice que no se dará por satisfecha con facilidad y que la noche será muy larga. Con tal de que luego no exija que la acompañe hasta la puerta de su casa... Al fin y al cabo esta vez ha acertado al dejar su cepillo de dientes en mi baño.

* * *

**N/A**

Hoy lunes muy tempranito como prometí jeje ojala este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, os leemos dentro de ocho días ;)

Accio reviews! ^-^

xoxo-Britney


	3. Para mí seguirá siendo mi Harry

_ATENCIÓN__! _

_La siguiente historia es una adaptación del libro LOVEBOOK de SIMONA SPARACO._

_Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING; esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro_

**GINEVRA**

En la puerta de entrada de mi piso cuelga un cartel que dice: Maison de ma vie. «La casa de mi vida». Es de hierro forjado pintado en blanco, oxidado por el tiempo. Lo hallé hace unos años en un mercadillo de antigüedades. Quien me lo vendió me contó que lo mandó hacer una noble dama francesa hacia finales del siglo XIX. A veces me gusta imaginar que yo también he sido una dama francesa en una vida anterior. En otro caso, no se explicaría mi pasión enfermiza por una ciudad que jamás he visto: París. Francés es el estilo que he escogido para mi casa. Un poco por todas partes, reina soberana la madera decapada. Algunos muebles salen de casa de la abuela, pero fui yo quien los lijó con papel de vidrio para otorgarles cierto estilo rústico. En la cocina, en los cajones de un antiguo aparador, he pintado, con una letra de estilo lejanamente clásico, las palabras journaux, plats, recettes. Naturalmente en su interior se encuentra cualquier cosa menos periódicos, platos o recetas. Simplemente, esas palabras eran las que me gustaban. La cama de Errol es una cuna de hierro forjado de principios de siglo, oxidada y también sacada de un rastro. Lo que es un tanto complicado es subirse a ella, a menudo Errol se golpea el hocico contra el estribo donde he colocado el velo. Se mece o, mejor dicho, chirría, y creo que es muy incómoda a juzgar por la mirada de odio de Errol en los primeros tiempos, cuando la obligaba a dormir en ella por razones puramente estéticas, porque me gustaba la idea de verla tumbada en una cuna antigua. Qué tonta he sido. Por suerte Errolacabó encontrándole el punto y ahora no hay quien la aleje de la cuna. La última pieza antigua, la más preciada, la causa de que no pudiera renovar mi ropero durante una temporada entera, es la bañera con pies, de 1912. Como no entraba en el baño la puse en el comedor, delante de la ventana, y le pedí al fontanero que consiguiera que le llegaran todas las tuberías necesarias, agua caliente incluida. Lo increíble es que ahora mientras me baño puedo ver al mismo tiempo la estación de autobuses de la plaza Mancini y la tele. Mi madre, cuando la vio, me dijo que no tengo remedio y que de haberlo sabido antes habría puesto la casa del abuelo en alquiler.

En las paredes del comedor y de la pequeña cocina azul hay una secuencia ininterrumpida de carteles de películas francesas de los años cincuenta y setenta y de famosas fotografías de Robert Doisneau. Sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, perfectamente visible desde la bañera, campea la reproducción tamaño gigante de la inolvidable fotografía El beso del Hôtel de Ville. El beso que un día le daré al hombre de mi vida. Si llego a encontrarlo, ese día le haré vestir la misma chaqueta que el personaje de la foto, con la bufanda beis que sobresale como quien no quiere la cosa, y me pondré un jersey negro corto, una falda larga tipo años cincuenta y me peinaré exactamente como la chica retratada. Entonces, justo delante del Hôtel de Ville, que a decir verdad no tengo la menor idea de dónde queda, cerca del primer bistró que encontremos, él me besará y yo fingiré que me pilla desprevenida, obligando naturalmente a un peatón a registrar el momento para la inmortalidad en una foto. Y entonces ése será Mi beso del Hôtel de Ville, y lo enmarcaré y colgaré donde ahora está el original, para ofrecerlo en bandeja a la envidia del mundo. Volviendo a la decoración, el dormitorio es sin duda la mejor habitación de la casa, de la que más orgullosa me siento. Y es que en las paredes, en lugar de una pintura de color o de un papel pintado cualquiera, decidí colgar imágenes panorámicas de la ciudad (es decir, que te parece estar en el mismísimo centro de París visto desde el último piso de un rascacielos). Cada pared representa un punto de vista diferente: sobre la cama, por ejemplo, campea la Torre Eiffel. De hecho, cuando voy a dormir es un poco como si subiera en un helicóptero suspendido sobre la ciudad. Algo exclusivo. La mayor parte de las personas que han entrado en esta habitación, Dean incluido, han tenido la impresión de padecer vértigo. Mejor, al menos este trozo de paraíso queda reservado exclusivamente para mí. Todavía falta una habitación por mencionar, una habitación que ya está vacía, ya que todo lo que en ella importaba ha sido retirado. Era la habitación de Dean, mejor dicho, el lugar en el que dormíamos juntos cuando él se quedaba por la noche. Aquí estaban sus cosas, su ropa, su olor. De vez en cuando abro los armarios vacíos y respiro a pleno pulmón, esperando sentirlo otra vez, ese olor inconfundible, una mezcla de pienso, canarios, tabaco y champú de ortigas. Tiene razón Hermione, tengo que volver a tomar el control, no puedo deshacerme por un borrico que vende animales. He ido al comedor, he encendido el ordenador y he aprovechado para conectarme a la red inalámbrica de la vecina, lo cual no está nada bien. Echando a un lado el sentimiento de culpa, voy a comprobar si mientras tanto algo se ha movido en Facebook. Nada que hacer, mar en calma

Para darle una banda sonora a mis decepciones, elijo un CD de YaelNaim, una cantante israelí que me gusta muchísimo, y abro el último yogur de malta que queda en la nevera. Estoy lista para concluir con dignidad también este duro día, cuando de repente alguien toca el timbre de mi puerta. No he tenido tiempo de preguntarme quién puede ser a estas horas, cuando ya me veo arrollada por una furia imposible de controlar. Es Colin, mi mejor amigo. Invade mi casa con sus maletas.

—¡Gin, Ginny, Ginn! —me dice con un tono muy excitado—. ¡No te imaginas lo que me ha pasado! —Se abanica con la mano, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se mueve de forma teatral, ostentosa, como una estrella del mundo del espectáculo—. ¡Seamus me ha echado de casa!

Sólo me faltaba el amigo gay abandonado por el novio. ¡No estará pensando que puede trasladarse aquí! No he acabado de formularme tal hipótesis cuando Trevol, su horroroso perro pincher, aparece por detrás de la puerta. El hocico de Errol asoma por debajo del velo de la cuna, levanta las orejas y se prepara para saltar a darle la bienvenida. Pero Trevol la menosprecia, Errol no forma parte de su mundo, es una hembra y encima sin pedigrí. Es decir, un insulto.

Mientras tanto Colin, bulímico también cuando de palabras gesticulaciones se trata, me ha pedido, en este orden, un vodka, un trozo de pastel y si puede utilizar el teléfono (cuatro veces), mientras sustituía el disco de Naim por otro de Madonna del 82, sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a abrir la boca. Ahora se está meneando en el comedor al ritmo de Holiday, salpicando con vodka el sofá. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto también? Según cuenta, Seamus, cansado de ser comparado ininterrumpidamente con EwanMcGregor y de despertarse cada mañana acompañado por YourSong seguida por el resto de la banda sonora de Moulin Rouge, hace nada menos que tres horas se ha rebelado contra la prepotencia uterina de Colin y ha dicho basta, echándolo de casa junto con Trevol y sus cajitas de comida maloliente, que ya han empezado a apestar en mi nevera. Naturalmente Colin ha interpretado la afrenta de Seamus de la peor manera: dice que no podrá vivir sin él y, en el mismo tono melodramático de Escarlata O'Hara al pie de la escalinata, jura que encontrará la manera de reconquistarlo, que tarde o temprano conseguirá su perdón.

Durante un instante parece que ha terminado de desahogarse. Colintoma aliento y mira a su alrededor sólo para subrayar que toda esta empalagosa secuencia de amor parisino le ha causado diabetes. Entonces, vuelta a la agitación, quiere correr a colocar todas sus cosas en la habitación de Dean y echarse agua fresca en la cara. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo para encontrar una excusa, cuando la habitación de Dean está invadida por el ímpetu de Colin, tanto que acaba perdiendo por completo su identidad.

La habitación de Dean se convierte en un instante de manera inequívoca en la habitación de Colin. No falta siquiera un póster de David Beckham, desnudo de cintura para arriba, colgado en la pared delante de la cama. Vuelvo resignada al comedor, a mi ordenador, tratando de convencerme de que tenía que acabar así, que había llegado el momento de restarle importancia a la mitología de ese santuario abandonado. Además no puedo negarle la ayuda a un amigo en apuros, los fantasmas tienen que hacerse a un lado y yo tengo que reaccionar.

Conocí a Colin cuando todavía vivíamos con mi padre en Villa Riccio, un barrio de casas populares. Él era hijo de nuestros vecinos de la casa de al lado. Aunque unos años mayor, era mi compañero de juegos en la infancia. Un día convirtió el Monopoly en Fashionpoly, os lo cuento sólo para que os hagáis una idea del personaje. Cuando mi padre y mi madre se separaron y fuimos a vivir al edificio de la abuela, Colin y yo no perdimos el contacto. Hoy es la persona que mejor me conoce; poner mi piso a su disposición es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Después de unos minutos, Colin vuelve envuelto en un albornoz color burdeos con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza, listo para abandonar el vodka en pos de un vaso de ron.

—¿Te das cuenta, mi amor? —me dice—. Trevol y yo estamos, y me quedo corto, en estado de shock.

Tanto que Trevol se ha metido en la cuna de Errol y ahora no le permite volver a acercarse. Ella me pide ayuda con la mirada. ¡Mi pobre gorda, que tendrá que dormir en el sofá! «Están en estado de shock, Errol, hay que tener un poco de paciencia».

—Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Gracias, mi amor, te lo agradecemos un montón. - Si al menos dejara de hablar en plural e incluir a su horroroso pincheren cada frase, puede que Seamus considerara la posibilidad de volver a admitirlo.

—¿Qué es eso? —dice, cambiando de tono de repente y señalando la pantalla del ordenador—. ¡Milagro! ¡Tú también estás en Facebook!

—¿Lo conoces?

—Cariño, ¡es imposible no conocerlo!

—Yo no lo conocía, lo han hecho todo Hermione y Pansy...

—¡Alabado sea el Señor! Claro, que el hecho de que tengas que esperar a la intervención de dos dieciocho añeras no habla muy bien de tu relación con el mundo.

—¿Sólo porque no conocía Facebook?

—No, cariño, porque toda tu vida se concentra en un único camino: empieza en tu tienda y acaba en la de enfrente, la de Dean. ¡A lo mejor va siendo hora de dejar de jugar a la pequeña cerillera! ¡Tienes que mirar a tu alrededor, mi amor! Tienes que descubrir el mundo, no puedes conformarte con imaginarlo. ¿Te gusta París? ¡Pues ve a ver París! Tour du monde! ¡No hace falta que te lleve nadie! Y si encima ese alguien tiene que ser el hombre de tu vida y tomarse la molestia de besarte delante del hotel no sé qué, lo tienes muy mal, amor.

Esta noche habría preferido renunciar a su desfachatez. Con la excusa de que necesita entrar en su página de Facebook y comunicar a su grupo de amigos sus desgracias, se permite incluso quitarme de las manos el teclado del ordenador. Contesta a una veintena de peticiones de amistad, comprueba las innumerables notificaciones, anuncia que participará en un par de acontecimientos, y hasta encuentra el tiempo necesario para fundar un nuevo grupo cuyo nombre es «Save Seamus!». Coño, está chalado. En su página de inicio, debajo de una foto en una fiesta en la que está sonriendo, con un Long Island en la mano y una cola de avestruz alrededor del cuello, se lee: «Getin to the groove... love profusión, we can get together. Give it 2 me to la isla bonita. Hang up me like a virginor a material girl. Open your heart like a prayer! Nothing really matters. This Is not American life or Hollywood! Tictac, tictac». Como dice el escritor romántico Alessandro Manzoni en su oda El cinco de mayo, «júzguelo futura edad».

El muro de Colin es una sucesión de pensamientos y citas. Cuando son cultos o se ocupan de temas de cierto nivel, firma con el seudónimo Guillermo Agitaperas (por si no lo habéis entendido, es la traducción literal de «William Shakespeare»); su seudónimo para los temas pop, en cambio, es David Le Bon: no se puede decir que no tenga imaginación. Entre sus fotos, además, hay una serie de fiestas y festines no muy recomendables, y también una torre asomada a un precipicio sobre el mar en una localidad no definida, probablemente sacada de un catálogo para apasionados, con un único, larguísimo comentario: «Mi sueño es tener una casa asomada a un precipicio sobre el mar, un hombre como EwanMcGregor que venga a abrir la puerta con un jersey blanco con ochos de cuello alto y un par de téjanos Edwin lavados a la piedra, inexcusablemente descalzo, y que me acerque un vaso de Southern Confort diciendo: "A Trevol ya lo he sacado yo a pasear". Al fin y al cabo me doy por satisfecho con poco». Luego se queja de que Seamus huyó a toda velocidad. Hablando de Seamus, aparece también una foto de él vestido de deporte, acompañada por un comentario de Colin: «Cuando te topas con él, piensas que no existe canción más verdadera que esa de Battisti que dice: "Dos labios rojos en los que morir". Es de lo más adecuada». De todas formas, el mundo de Colin no es tan delirante e invariablemente pop como uno podría imaginar. En una de sus actualizaciones de estado afirma que L'animale de Battiato es la mejor canción del siglo. Sólo por esta declaración le podrías perdonar un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo que en su listado de amigos haya ochocientos individuos excéntricos, y hasta Madonna, Britney Spears y Kylie Minogue.

—¿De verdad crees que Madonna ha tenido tiempo para confirmarte como amigo? —tengo la necesidad de precisar—. Éstas no son personas reales.

—No me importa si lo son o no —me contesta Colin con naturalidad, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla—.Son como los broches de los Oasis, nada más que pequeños trofeos. Y es que si en Facebook no tienes al menos un amigo VIP no eres nadie.

Comprobado, está chalado.

—Tú en cambio... ¿estás ampliando tu ámbito de amistades?- Por fin se ocupa de mí, y me envía una solicitud de amistad. Subo a tres.

—Ya he tenido bastante con abrir la página de Dean—le contesto traspirando desesperación— y descubrir que su vida marcha viento en popa incluso sin mí.

—¡Ya sabía que caerías en los errores más básicos! —gruñe mientras coge mi cara entre sus manos.— ¿Crees que Britney estaría de acuerdo?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Britney?

—Tiene que ver, tiene que ver. Porque ella cae, pero vuelve a levantarse, y envía a la gente a tomar por culo cuando es hora de hacerlo. Tú en cambio, mi amor, no lo haces.

Lo que me faltaba: un discurso sobre la Spears.

—Mira hacia delante —continúa—. Bébete un Long Island y toma tu vida en tus manos. ¡Bús-ca-te a o-tro!

Como si fuera fácil. Colin sabe lo que me cuesta tan sólo pensar en la idea de volver a empezar desde el principio. Pasará un siglo antes de que llegue un nuevo amor. Y de repente mi mente escoge su propio rumbo y decide volver al pasado, al corazón de una niña que latía acelerado. Y entonces me atrevo a pedirle un consejo.

—Hermy y Pansy me han enseñado que en Facebook puedes encontrar personas que has perdido de vista...

—¡Chispas! —exclama Colin, perspicaz como siempre—. Te conozco, cuando empiezas a hablar dando tantos rodeos, ¡eso significa que estás pensando en algo o alguien!

—Tendrías que recordarlo bien. Mi gran amor de la infancia...

No tengo ni tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Colin se pone a gritar dando saltos por la habitación.

—Oh, Señor mío, ¡Harry Potter!- Éstas son las satisfacciones de la vida. Saber que todas las palabras dichas en el patio de Villa Riccio no se perdían en el viento. —¡Tu Lowell! —añade. Por lo visto también recuerda que cuando veíamos juntos la serie de dibujos animados japonesa Lady Georgie la comparación con el príncipe azul de la protagonista surgía de forma espontánea. —¿Y lo has encontrado?

—No, no me he atrevido a buscarlo...- Por qué lo he dicho. Colin parece enloquecido, vuelve al teclado, tiene la intención de actuar sin ni siquiera pedir mi opinión. Trato de arrancarlo de allí. —¡Colin, para! ¡Deja que te explique!

—¡No hay nada que explicar!- Intento impedirlo, pero él consigue teclear un par de letras. —Has pasado diez años persiguiéndole —me dice sin dejar de escribir—, era el chico más guapo de la escuela, se daba cierto aire a Ewan McGregor, ¿y ahora no te atreves a saber qué ha sido de él?

Ya está su nombre entero. Trato de detenerlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde: Colin ha lanzado la búsqueda. Me alejo de la pantalla y corro hacia el sofá como una niña tapándome las orejas. No han pasado ni siquiera dos segundos y la cara de Colin cambia de color. Adquiere la misma pinta fúnebre que tenía el día que entró en Internet para ver la foto de Lady Di justo después del accidente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunto sin alejarme del sofá. No contesta. Si le hubieran comunicado que Beckham ha tenido otro hijo con Victoria, puede ser que hubiera reaccionado mejor. —¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha muerto?

—Peor —me contesta después de otro sorbo de ron—. Parece el hermano gordo de Jim Belushi. Y ha perdido todo el pelo.

—¿Bromeas?

—Ojalá, mi amor. Está aquí, delante de mis ojos. Y es él, no cabe duda. Si prescindes de los kilos de más y la falta total de pelo, sigue idéntico.

—Gracias, Colin —le digo, fingiendo un reproche—. Como siempre, sabes cómo animarme.

—Pero ¿qué quieres? ¿Ahora resulta que es culpa mía que se haya pasado quince años atiborrándose de nocilla?

No podía imaginar peor final. Las generaciones futuras escribirán: así acabó un estupendo amor platónico que duró diez años. Adiós al cruce de miradas en medio del gentío, adiós al tropiezo fortuito en medio de un aeropuerto o donde sea, en una estación, como en un atroz, romántico y casual beso de Doisneau. ¿Y el cóctel en la inauguración de la exposición de pintura flamenca? ¿Adonde ha ido a parar todo lo que imaginé y decoré con tantos detalles a lo largo de los años? ¿No es trágico que todas esas fantasías se hayan estrellado repentinamente en Internet, donde un icono digital me comunica la caída de Harry Potter? Más catastrófica aún que la de Wall Street. Lo sabía, hubiera sido mejor dejarlo como estaba, en los recuerdos de niña, guapo y macizo como era, con el pelo ligeramente largo y revuelto, su piel pálida que contrastaba con esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, un verde esmeralda que jamás había visto y la mochila cargada en los hombros. Mi «pequeña yo» no me lo va a perdonar fácilmente. A pesar de todo, no se da por vencida, la siento patalear. «¡Ve al ordenador a verlo! —grita en mi cabeza—. Tengo el derecho de volver a verlo, ¿no crees? No me importa en qué se haya convertido, para mí seguirá siendo mi Harry».

«Vale, tienes razón». Es justo enfrentarse con la realidad. Con todos sus kilos de más. Me acerco al ordenador y me asomo a la pantalla casi con asco, ni que fuera la cama de un tanatorio. Colin aparta la sábana, y allí está, mi Harry Potter, con todas esas toneladas acumuladas de nocilla. «Pero ¿qué ha sucedido para que acabaras así? La última vez que te vi estaba convencida de que te comerías el mundo. Y has acabado cargándote tu hígado». Necesito desahogarme con alguien, parece que Colin está aquí para eso.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era? Pero ¿te das cuenta? Sabía que no teníamos que buscarlo. Todo es culpa de Internet y de quien inventó esta máquina infernal...

Mientras hablo, Colin, como es natural, empieza a intercambiar SMS con alguien. Él y su tempestivo altruismo.

—Te escucho, sigue —me dice cuando llega a la habitación de Dean. Lo persigo, sin dejar de hablar.

—¡Vaya con Lowell! ¿Recuerdas su aspecto con dieciocho años? Y sus ojos... ¿Recuerdas sus ojos? ¿Sus hermosos ojos verdes? –

Colin se está vistiendo. Ahora el móvil suena, difundiendo por la habitación las inconfundibles notas deGiveitto me de Madonna. Colin contesta diciendo:

—Entendido, de acuerdo. —Y acto seguido ríe como un putón verbenero.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me estás escuchando? Cuelga enseguida.

—Sí; perdona, mi amor. Sigue, ¿decías...? —Me reconforta volviendo a ponerse serio.

—Sus ojos eran como imanes, ¿no era así? La vida se lo había dado todo... ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —Colin asiente, mientras se da volumen al pelo con el secador. —¿Me estás escuchando?

—Tengo que salir, Gin. ¿Tienes otro juego de llaves?

—¿Adonde vas a estas horas? ¿Era Seamus?

—Qué va, sólo un fucking friend. No me esperes despierta.

—¿Un faqui... qué? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

—No me encuentro bien, mi amor —me dice con una mirada trastornada por el vodka y el ron—. Echo en falta a Seamus. —Lo entiendo, pero... No hay nada que hacer, sale de la habitación con el bolso en bandolera. —See you later. Sé que me entiendes.

No mucho, la verdad. Por hacer una comparación que él apruebe, en este momento parece Britney Spears en la noche de los Video Music Awards, cuando se presentó deshecha y tambaleante con sus insegurísimos tacones. Con la misma violencia que usó para entrar, Colin se marcha y me deja sola, luchando con la imagen de Harry prácticamente irreconocible y la mirada agotada de Errol, que sigue preguntándose qué ha hecho para merecer perder su cama. Trevol mientras tanto duerme como un cachorro, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que él y su amo acaban de revolucionarnos la vida. Sólo me queda terminar el yogur de malta y dejar que Errol se suba a mi cama. En veladas como ésta, con el encanto del Sena explotando ante tus ojos y el puente de las Artes asomando a lo lejos, dormirse no es fácil. No sé durante cuánto tiempo antes de ceder al sueño pienso en Harry y en nuestro amor jamás vivido. Incluso gordo y decadente, logra llenar mi corazón.

* * *

**N/A**

Feliz inicio de semana!

Espero sus reviews :3 nos leemos el próximo lunes

xoxo-Britney


	4. El amor destroza nuestras vidas

_ATENCION!_

_La siguiente historia es una adaptacion del libro LOVEBOOK de SIMONA SPARACO_

_Todos los perdonajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING, esto lo hago solo por diversion sin fines de lucro_

**HARRY**

La historia de nuestra empresa vinícola empezó hace medio siglo en un pueblo de las Langhe en Piamonte, una zona de la que salen vinos como el Barolo o el Nebbiolo. Cuando mi abuelo decidió quedarse con ella puede que no imaginara que un día se convertiría en una empresa tan importante. Hoy cuenta con más de seiscientas hectáreas de viñedos sólo entre Piamonte y Toscana y nuestro Barolo es de los más premiados del sector. Las tierras Adinolfi, de las que toma su nombre el grupo, son ya famosas en todo el mundo y cuentan con propiedades inmobiliarias únicas por su valor e historia. Las oficinas legales y administrativas están ubicadas en Roma, en una bocacalle de ViaVeneto. Desde el día de mi graduación, es allí adonde me dirijo cada mañana. Visto así, mi situación parece de lo más envidiable, pero nadie imagina lo que hay detrás. No soy un tipo que vaya contando sus miserias, y ciertas sensaciones desagradables me las guardo para mis adentros, como por ejemplo el hecho de que a menudo me siento un malabarista que, mientras hace equilibrios en la cuerda floja, se pone a darle vueltas a una cantidad alucinante de botellas. Estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de mantener en pie lo que se ha construido con trabajo duro a lo largo de los años, y me encuentro solo en esta empresa. Mi padre me observa sin reaccionar, es como si me hubiera pasado el testigo y hubiera decidido que me las puedo arreglar incluso sin él. Antes no era así. Cuando mi abuelo materno llevaba la empresa, mi padre trabajaba a su lado con empeño y dedicación. A lo mejor tiene razón mi madre, nunca ha tenido tacto para ciertas situaciones, pero siempre ha puesto el corazón, la experiencia y la cabeza a su lado. Desde que mi abuelo nos dejó, muchas cosas han cambiado. Mi madre y mi padre han empezado a darse guerra, tanto en el trabajo como en la vida privada, y hace al menos dos años que parece que todo está a punto de derrumbarse. Siempre han tenido ideas opuestas en relación con el futuro de la empresa. Mi madre no trabaja, pasa los días de compras, sin embargo es a ella a quien le tocan las decisiones importantes, como por ejemplo la de traspasarme a mí las acciones de la sociedad y hacerme de esta manera el socio mayoritario.

Cuando empecé a trabajar, estaba de acuerdo con ella en que podíamos diversificar nuestros intereses e incrementar la producción para conquistar nuevos mercados, mientras que las ideas de mi padre han sido siempre más conservadoras al respecto: él prima el control de la calidad. Vale decir que el Consejo de Administración, aunque presidido por mi padre, siempre ha apoyado las elecciones de mi madre y que por esta razón al final él decidió quedarse al margen, hasta perder todo interés por la empresa.

Allí está, sentado detrás de su voluminoso escritorio, en el que rebosan baratijas. Desde hace cierto tiempo no hace otra cosa que coleccionar objetos curiosos que utiliza para pasar el rato: desde un billar en miniatura hasta una esfera de cristal animada por pequeñas descargas eléctricas de colores. Vamos, que hay de todo. Como de costumbre, su cabeza está en otro lado.

—Hola, papá. —Me sonríe. A su alrededor, además de los premios acumulados a lo largo de los años y de las botellas más significativas, hay también una ruborizante cantidad de fotografías en las que aparezco en varios momentos de mi vida: en un triciclo cuando no tenía más de tres años; de joven con la mochila en los hombros; encorbatado el día de la graduación. Se diría que soy el centro de sus intereses, lo único que cuenta. Sin embargo su mirada está perdida en la constante búsqueda de algo que nada tiene que ver con esta oficina y con el futuro de su hijo. Está jugando con una de sus baratijas, esta vez una matriz de pequeños clavos de metal que cambia de forma según los objetos que se le acercan. Parece que le divierte el hecho de poder modelarla.

—¿Hay algo en particular que tengas que decirme? —El pelo, ligeramente ralo, no se lo corta desde hace unos meses y el nudo de la corbata es aproximado, como todas sus respuestas al fin y al cabo. Tenemos un problema con uno de los proyectos más importantes, la construcción de un hotel de lujo en una de nuestras mejores propiedades en la Toscana, y espero que mi padre vuelva en sí para ayudarme a solucionarlo, pero me pregunto si todavía merece la pena confiar en esa postura aburrida y distraída.

—El asunto del ChâteauRelais nos está costando mucho más de lo que preveíamos —le digo—. He convocado una reunión dentro de una hora con Martelli, el jefe del proyecto. ¿Participarás? —Mi padre suspira. No estaba de acuerdo con esa «suntuosa» idea desde el principio, y hasta podría decidir echármelo en cara.

—Creo que sí —me contesta, en cambio, con desgana, mientras echa un vistazo a su agenda, que desde un tiempo no especificado se ha quedado abierta en una esquina de su escritorio.

Me gustaría sacarlo de ese sopor cargado de hastío y recordarle que también le necesito para reconocer mis errores. Tendríamos que ser un equipo, él y yo, sostenernos el uno al otro, sin abandonar jamás el campo; no puede haberse rendido tan pronto. No soporto que me trate con la misma suficiencia con la que trata a mi madre. A estas alturas nada le importa un pepino, ni nuestras reuniones, y algo me dice que tampoco se presentará esta vez. —Entonces nos vemos luego. Asiente sin mirarme, se lo está pasando bien moviendo la mano por la matriz para verla transformada en una enorme mano de metal que de él sólo conserva la forma. Parece un niño con arrugas y pelo blanco. Y es mi padre.

Romilda, la secretaria, entra en mi estudio trayendo el café y el periódico y me recuerda citas y reuniones; después me deja solo para que ponga orden en mis ideas. Esta habitación es una copia en miniatura de la de mi padre, el mismo escritorio en brezo, las paredes color ocre. Sólo faltan las baratijas, los premios, las botellas y las fotografías, por lo demás la decoración es la misma, siguiendo el gusto de mi abuela. Antes aquí trabajaba mi padre y al otro lado mi abuelo. En apariencia todo se ha mantenido como entonces. En el escritorio campea el único portarretratos que me veo capaz de soportar: mi abuelo, mi padre y yo al lado de uno de nuestros stands en una feria de hace muchos años. Sonreímos y aparentamos felicidad. Detrás de la cámara estaba Consuelo, la secretaria y amante de mi abuelo. En esa época yo no tenía más de catorce años, pero ya lo había entendido todo, y en ese momento estaba sonriendo, claro, pero no por la feria, ni por el premio que acabábamos de recoger, sonreía porque entonces Consuelo tenía la mirada enamorada, como mi abuelo, y yo pensaba que no podía haber nada de malo en querer a alguien de esa manera, aunque mi abuela muy probablemente había muerto sumida en la tristeza porque los había descubierto.

El amor entra en nuestras vidas para destrozarlas y tiene todo el derecho. Yo también quisiera encontrar a una Consuelo que me hiciera sonreír como sonreía mi abuelo en los últimos años de su vida. De lo que estoy seguro es que me guardaré de llenar de odio la vida de quien esté a mi lado, como mi padre y mi madre han hecho conmigo en los últimos años.

El correo electrónico me informa de que mi Facebook está a reventar de mensajes. Voy a ver quién es. Pero antes de lograr abrir el correo me doy cuenta de que al final Draco sí se atrevió a cargar como foto de mi perfil esa tremebunda caricatura que hizo con Photoshop. Vaya hijo de su madre. En el muro hay una retahíla de protestas, entre otras una que dice: «Vale, siempre tuviste confianza en ti mismo, pero ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco?». Mejor actuar rápido y eliminar esa caricatura antes de que alguien me invite a unirme a un grupo de ayuda contra la expansión de la obesidad.

El sistema de Facebook está listo para recortar un primer plano mío de una foto en la que, sin yo saberlo, una relaciones públicas de Roma que ni conozco me ha etiquetado: se trata del día en el que acompañé a Cho al cóctel ese que le gustaba tanto. Como sabe lo que me llegan a molestar esas violaciones de la privacidad y tiene la prohibición absoluta de publicar nuestras fotos en su perfil, estará contenta de vernos al menos una vez fotografiados juntos en Facebook. Aunque, y me sabe mal por ella, esta alegría será de corta duración: el sistema recorta mi primer plano para darle una cara al perfil y acto seguido vuelvo a etiquetar la foto para retirar el cóctel de la comidilla virtual. Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me llega un mensaje de Cho por chat: «Esta vez no tengo nada que ver con esto ;-)». Le sonrío con el emoticono de la carita amarilla. «¿Estás en el trabajo? —añade—. Me muero de ganas de verte esta noche...». Soy un hijo de su madre, pero hasta cierto punto. Estas situaciones necesito aclararlas lo antes posible para que el momento del abandono duela menos. Pero Cho se me adelanta y matiza: «Sé que tenemos problemas —me dice—, pero anoche me volviste loca... A lo mejor podemos tratar de relajarnos y volver a empezar por lo que se nos da mejor, sin paranoias de futuro. En este momento sólo deseo manosearte». Nada que objetar, Cho es una experta en maniobras de recuperación y sabe cómo excitarme incluso en un chat. Pero no tengo muchas ganas de seguir con sus juegos a las nueve y media de la mañana, de manera que me marco como desconectado. Lo trágico es que con ciertas mujeres, cuando te vuelves escurridizo, las cosas empeoran, y ellas no se te quitan de encima.

Mi correo rebosa de invitaciones, la mayoría organizadas por la sociedad de Draco, y en ésas —tarde o temprano— tendré que participar, al menos en nombre de la amistad. Encuentro también un mensaje suyo en el que me dice que se encontró con la chica esa, Pansy, la del culo en el tanga que ni era suyo. Me confiesa que lo ha vuelto loco. Se pierde en desvaríos sobre tetas explosivas y una cabeza que va a mil, para luego minimizarlo todo con un «pero no es nada serio, tienes razón, es una chiquilla, y además se va a examinar de la selectividad. ¿Sabes lo pedófilo que llego a sentirme en este momento?». Ojalá fuera sólo ése el problema. El día en que Draco siente la cabeza y encuentre a una tía que le haga portarse como corresponde, juro que me rapo al cero, como que existe Dios.

Y no bromeo, Draco lo sabe, estoy harto de verle hacer el gilipollas en locales sin una mujer que lo acompañe. Con veinte años puedes parecer un tío bueno; después de los treinta, un triste. Además mejor pedófilo que solo como un perro en medio de una manada de putitas. Tampoco hay que exagerar, «pedófilo» es una palabrota. Esa Pansy tiene dieciocho años, no es una niña. La del colegio..., ella sí era una niña. La situación es muy diferente.

Vuelvo a recordar esos grandes ojos marrones que desprendían admiración por todos lados. Ginevra. ¿Ginevra qué? Podría teclear su nombre y buscarla en Facebook. No es un nombre común, no tendría que ser difícil. La idea de verla hecha una mujer me produce un extraño efecto. Ginevra. Sólo hay una. Y la reconozco enseguida. Su apellido es Weasley, y en la foto del perfil está delante del mar, abrazada a un perro muy simpático. Un par de téjanos claros y una ligera bufanda alrededor del cuello, el pelo largo, alborotado por el viento. Es encantadora. En su sencillez se ha vuelto una mujer realmente encantadora. ¿Cuántos años tendrá ahora? Debe de tener al menos veinticinco. Es la primera vez que busco a alguien en Facebook. Si no me equivoco en estos casos se suele enviar una solicitud de amistad, a lo mejor acompañada por unas palabras. Ya, ¿y qué le voy a decir? La banal y odiosa pregunta tan típica de estas situaciones: «¿Te acuerdas de mí?», y luego seguirá algún estúpido mensaje de chat en el que nos diremos que estamos muy contentos de volver a encontrarnos después de siglos de silencio, pero sin la más mínima intención de llamarnos para saludarnos de viva voz, porque de todas formas no sabríamos qué decirnos. Luego dicen que Facebook consigue que nos sintamos más cercanos, en realidad sería mucho mejor no volver a encontrar a ciertas personas, a no ser que quieras darte cuenta de lo lejos que están de tu mundo.

La niña del colé ha crecido, sus ojos marrones siguen siendo los mismos, pero hoy en día estarán mirando otro futuro. Si le enviara un mensaje me sentiría como alguien que se entromete en la vida de otro sin razones aparentes. Me distrae una llamada de Draco. Hablando de viejos conocidos, me recuerda la cena de antiguos alumnos que nos espera mañana por la noche y me aconseja apuntarme al grupo de nuestra vieja escuela en Facebook.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes que circula el rumor de que están planeando cerrarla?

—¿Nuestra escuela? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Nada oficial, de momento son sólo rumores. ¿Has llamado a Ron para el suministro de vino a su restaurante?

—Lo haré luego. Estoy liado con una reunión... Hablando del diablo, mira, me voy que los demás ya habrán llegado. —Romilda asoma por la puerta para avisarme de que me esperan en la sala.

—Me voy, nos vemos en la cena de antiguos alumnos, aunque sabes muy bien que los reencuentros nunca me han entusiasmado.

—Pero no nos falles. Por favor, que además quiero hablarte en persona de Pansy.

—¿Entonces vas en serio?

—No, ya te lo he dicho, es sólo sexo. Sexo puro y duro.

—¡Como si en tu vida no hubieras tenido suficiente!

—Ya sabes, el lobo pierde el pelo, pero no el vicio.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

El ingeniero Martelli, jefe de proyecto en la realización de nuestro ChâteauRelais en la Toscana, me espera, junto con algunos de sus colaboradores, en la sala de juntas. De mi padre, ni rastro.

—Romilda, ¿puede comunicarle que estamos a punto de empezar? La secretaria se apresura a llamarlo y yo me siento en la cabecera de la mesa, me aflojo el nudo de la corbata y examino rápidamente las cuentas. Estamos obscenamente atrasados en el calendario, y también nos hemos pasado obscenamente de presupuesto.

—Tuvimos ese problema con los permisos —se justifica Martelli—. De no haber tenido a la junta municipal tan en contra, nos habríamos ahorrado tiempo y dinero... Sigo mirando la puerta, espero que mi padre llegue de un momento a otro. —Además los precios de los materiales que habéis pedido han subido lo indecible... —La puerta se abre y Romilda entra en la sala. Se me acerca para susurrarme algo al oído.

—El presidente ha abandonado el edificio —me comunica, visiblemente preocupada. Trato de no mostrar mi contrariedad.

—¿Y adonde ha ido?

—Desafortunadamente no ha dejado ningún mensaje. —Vuelvo a mirar a Martelli y sus colaboradores. Están a la espera de proseguir su discurso.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Martelli.

—Todo en orden —contesto, y me ajusto de nuevo el nudo de la corbata.

— Sigamos con lo que estábamos diciendo, quiero conocer los pormenores de la situación. —Mientras Martelli trata de jugármela con sus habituales trucos de prestidigitador, no puedo dejar de pensar en la actitud que mi padre ha decidido adoptar en los últimos tiempos: se ha esfumado por enésima vez, demostrándome que no puedo contar con él. Tengo que asumirlo y tomar el mando de la situación tal como lo haría mi abuelo. Si algo de él sobrevivió en mí, no me resultará tan difícil gestionar este asunto y tratar de llevarlo a buen puerto de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

**N/A**

Lo siento mucho! no tengo explicación por mi falta :'( no se en donde rayos tenia la cabeza como para haber olvidado actualizar, si no es porque reviso mi correo y veo el review de Jazmin amarilla...gracias cariño!

Querida Xohe: Extraño tus insistencias para actualizar, no es que te eche la culpa, pero si me hubieras mandado un msj esto no habría pasado xD besos amiga!

Nos leemos la siguiente semana SIN FALTA!

xoxo-Britney


	5. Una visión más matizada de nuestro mundo

_ATENCION!_

_La siguiente historia es una adaptación del libro LOVEBOOK de SIMONA SPARACO_

_Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING, esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro_

**GINEVRA**

Esta mañana mi madre y mi tía llegarán más tarde, han ido a la escuela, a la reunión con el director y los profesores. Me han dejado sola en la tienda, puedo aprovechar para escuchar una y otra vez y a todo volumen Vive la fete.

El volumen tan alto sirve también para alejar a los clientes, es algo que he notado, así como el hecho de que, sin esos dos mastines montando guardia, puedo hasta concederme el lujo de ignorar las sonrisas y las expresiones de urbanidad y ocuparme de todo el que moleste lo estrictamente indispensable. Es decir, intervengo sólo si no tienen más remedio que gritarme que no pueden encontrar en los estantes lo que están buscando. Sin embargo cuando le permito al disco seguir más allá de esa canción y Vive la fete entona Nuit blanche, no me veré obligada a enfrentarme con otro aburridísimo asunto: con esas románticas notas de acompañamiento difícil apartar la mirada.

Más allá del escaparate, justo debajo del cartel amarillo de Mundo Animal, está el sinvergüenza trasteando detrás del mostrador, revolviendo cajas y firmando recibos. Coge en sus brazos un cachorro de perro labrador que acaban de entregarle y le sonríe con toda la ternura del mundo. Se me rompe el corazón al verlo de esta manera, recordando cuando me tomaba a mí dans ses bras y me decía des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours, y ésta era nuestra Vie en rose, y tan sólo levantando la mirada más allá de los escaparates y encontrando una sonrisa coloreábamos nuestros días.

Y ahora la del cardado entra en la tienda. Atado a la correa como un condenado de la milla verde, el pastor de los Abruzos está cada vez más enjuto e infeliz, y lo entiendo, pobre, llevar la vida de un caniche siendo un pastor de los Abruzos no debe de resultar nada sencillo. Dean les da la bienvenida con una sonrisa, pero ella, la muy (….), no se queda contenta y exige un beso en los labios. Ahora tienen toda la pinta de una imagen de programa de televisión del corazón: él, ella y el cachorro en medio que les lame las mejillas. El pastor de los Abruzos, naturalmente, ha quedado fuera de encuadre. Sus risas insonorizadas me ponen de los nervios.

Errol me observa torciendo el hocico, se le escapa un gemido. Su mirada promete que nunca más cederá a la tentación de las galletas de Dean, jura que resistirá a su infalible llamada, y lo hará sólo para protegerme, para sacarme de este complicado enredo. Nunca la he sentido tan cerca de mí, creo que dormir abrazados en la misma cama nos ha sentado muy bien. Trato de distraerme con Facebook. De seguir así me volveré loca.

Durante la espera para que el ordenador se desperece mientras se enciende, los veo abandonar la tienda. Qué liberación. Acto seguido también en Facebook llegan buenas noticias. Por fin un poco de sano movimiento, una cálida acogida. Invitaciones, mensajes, sugerencias, peticiones. La nueva ciudadana empieza a cobrar cierta importancia. Si no consideramos el hecho de que ha sido Colin quien ha animado mi vida social. Mirad un poco: sólo en este mes tengo nada menos que 14 invitaciones a eventos, entre los cuales hay un Pink Crazy Aperitif y un Smash Girls Party. Vaya. Siguen 17 invitaciones a grupos. Además del ya mentado «Save Seamus!», están «Single... los sueños se vuelven realidad», «Volvamos a llevar a las azafatas a la calle así se libera alguna plaza en la tele», «Los que odian a los que abandonan a los perros», «Los de... Tres metros sobre el cielo» y «Los que ya no paran».

Muy fuerte. Y no se acaba. Siguen: 3 invitaciones a causas que supongo benéficas, 1 invitación para el «birthday calendar», 1 solicitud para «send chocolate», 1 solicitud para «qué princesa de cuento eres», 1 solicitud para «tú eres sexy», 1 solicitud para «la persona más adorable», 1 solicitud para «sonrieme», 1 solicitud para «buena suerte», 1 solicitud para «hello kitty», 1 solicitud para «amigos por siempre», 1 solicitud para «este beso» y, para acabar, una solicitud para «¿eres idiota?».

Dadme unos días y desvelaré todos los misterios. Naturalmente el mérito de tamaña explosión de vida no es sólo de mi amigo Colin, algo tienen que ver también Hermione y Pansy (Tres metros sobre el cielo, por ejemplo). Me han enviado también 35 sugerencias de amistad; algunas no son nada del otro mundo, pero no estoy en condiciones de ponerme muy exigente. Por suerte, de subir el nivel se ocupa la estupenda Demelza Robinson, mi antigua compañera de primaria, que ha aceptado con un dulcísimo mensaje mi solicitud de amistad y así muchos de sus contactos se han lanzado a saludarme. Con un increíble salto hacia delante, he llegado a la cantidad de 25 amigos, de los que 12 están ahora mismo conectados. A lo mejor chateo con ellos más tarde. Ahora tengo una visión mucho más matizada de nuestro pequeño gran mundo. Sí, porque cuando descubres que Dennis está contento de volver a ver a sus amigos después de un largo viaje, que a Hannah le han etiquetado en un álbum sin que lo supiera o que Katie ha pasado de una situación sentimental complicada a otra que es incluso más difícil, el mundo adquiere otra pinta. De vez en cuando sienta bien meterse en la vida de los demás.

Viendo su muro deduzco que mi amigo Colin de eso sabe bastante. Está como una cabra y me ha atascado el correo con sus mensajes. En uno me escribe que ha pensado mucho en la foto de nuestro Lowell y que si de verdad quiero volver a verlo él no está de acuerdo en absoluto, pero al mismo tiempo se pregunta: «¿Quién soy yo para oponerme a la evolución de las especies?»; en otro mensaje me comunica que acaba de preparar «un pastel salado con uva pasa de Coñito» en mi cocina azul.

No quiero ni imaginar el caos que encontraré a la vuelta, quiere llevársela a Seamus para que vuelva a admitirlo en su casa. A ver cómo le va. En otro mensaje, Colin me recuerda que esta mañana ha llegado después de las cinco, trayendo a casa remordimiento, dos números de teléfono y una mamada en el baño. Cómo me tranquiliza. Y para acabar cierra con un comentario: «El único álbum del que dispones, ese que lleva el superoriginal título de "Familia", te saca en el cumpleaños de tu abuela mientras te atiborras de manjares. ¿Y esa... informalidad en tu vida?. Hasta en Facebook me causas alergia. I mean, mi amor, ¡al menos podías elegir algo más interesante!».

Bien. Siempre dando ánimos. Por lo que respecta a Harry, el hecho de que se haya convertido en un hombretón gordo y calvo no me ha quitado las ganas de reencontrarme con él. Y, como todavía confío en la hipótesis de un escenario más digno para nuestro encuentro, no me plegaré ante la realidad virtual y predominante de Facebook y no me humillaré enviándole una solicitud de amistad; prefiero darle una segunda oportunidad al destino y mantener los ojos abiertos, en los aeropuertos, en las estaciones o en los cócteles, a lo mejor incluso en un jardín público. La única diferencia respecto a todas mis pormenorizadas fantasías será que esta vez no tardaré nada en reconocerlo.

Hacia el mediodía mi madre y mi tía atraviesan la entrada de la tienda con el mismo entusiasmo que una procesión fúnebre. Me doy prisa en bajar el volumen del estéreo, pero al parecer ni se dan cuenta. Casi ni me saludan, mi tía asume un aspecto digno, distante; mi madre, un aura resignada en la expresión de su boca. Hay dos posibilidades: o están a punto de suspender a Pansy o acaban de ver salir al último cliente de la tienda y se han dado cuenta de que no pueden confiar del todo en mí. Necesito aclaraciones imperiosamente. Son ellas las que me llaman al almacén. Por primera vez en la historia de esta librería-papelería, exactamente cuarenta minutos antes de la hora de cierre, mi madre cuelga el cartel de cerrado en la puerta y echa la llave con dos vueltas. Acto seguido nos reunimos en el almacén y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de echar las cuentas.

Tiene una cara tan extraña... Si no se dan prisa, a mí me va a dar un infarto.

— ¿Van a suspender a Pansy?

—Oh, no, por favor —me tranquiliza mi madre—. Esperemos que no.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Empieza mi tía con una introducción sobre la historia de la tienda, los esfuerzos del abuelo y las «comodidades» que nos hemos podido permitir a lo largo de estos años gracias a todos los rollos de papel que tanto desprecio.

Mi madre añade que ha sido mérito de la tienda y de todo el papel que por ella ha pasado que mi abuelo haya podido comprar, sin dejarnos ni un euro de hipoteca, los pisos en los que vivimos, hechos de ladrillos y cemento, y le añade al conjunto hasta la cerámica de mi adorada bañera con pies de 1912.

— ¿Te das cuenta de la fuerza del papel?

—Vale, me doy cuenta, ¿y entonces?

Están cansadas y demacradas, les cuesta decirlo.

—Vuestra escuela... —se arma de valor mi madre— el próximo año cerrará sus puertas.

La noticia me coge desprevenida. Todavía estoy tratando de darme cuenta de su alcance y de entender la relación con la historia de la tienda, cuando mi tía continúa.

—Nos hallamos en un momento de crisis, Ginny, esto tendrías que haberlo entendido. Es difícil seguir adelante y, sin los ingresos proporcionados por los estudiantes, es prácticamente imposible. —Si lo exponen así, el discurso cambia. En mi cabeza se agolpan imágenes que hasta hace nada eran completamente impensables: el barrio cambia de aspecto, una residencia de pensionistas en el lugar de la vieja escuela y el cartel blanco y azul de la librería-papelería ruinoso. Ciencia-ficción en estado puro.

—Tenemos que buscar soluciones —prosigue mi madre, a punto de llorar—. Es justo que sepas que tu tía y yo estamos pensando en la posibilidad de cerrar la tienda antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Estoy tratando de memorizar sus caras, sé que algún día se las describiré a alguien. Son éstos los momentos que marcan la diferencia, los que determinan la historia de nuestro camino. Mi madre y mi tía tienen otra cara, una de esas que crees que jamás sonrieron. Con los papeles de la contabilidad en la mano, el pelo aplastado, más o menos del mismo color cobrizo, y las facciones endurecidas por la tensión, jamás las había visto tan perturbadas, abatidas, perdidas.

— ¿Herms y Pansy lo saben?

—Como tienen la selectividad, hemos decidido esperar

— ¿Dennis tampoco lo sabe?

—No, naturalmente.

—Por lo menos sabrán que van a cerrar la escuela.

—El director hasta el momento ha podido mantener en secreto la noticia, cree que podría desestabilizar a los estudiantes y llevarlos a descuidar sus estudios.

Por primera y única vez estoy de acuerdo con él, es mejor que los jóvenes no sepan nada de este asunto. Me desorienta la idea de que todo ese mundo, el director, los profesores, el gimnasio, los baños donde nos escondíamos para fumar, el aparcamiento de las motos en el que la de Harry estaba siempre dejarán de existir en menos de un año.

Sin embargo el hecho de que cierren la tienda hace que me sienta libre. Como un preso ante el que por fin se abren las puertas, yo también me asomo a la vida pensando en las infinitas posibilidades de darle un estilo completamente diferente: los libros que no he podido leer, la universidad a la que nunca fui.

Podría volver a empezar en un pub y trabajar de camarera unas horas a la semana; ganaré una miseria pero a quién le importa, al menos quedarán lejos las tardes encerrada aquí, las angustias por los recibos no emitidos, las existencias y los pedidos perdidos por el camino. A mi madre y a mi tía no se lo diría nunca; por supuesto que siento su abatimiento y que estoy un poco preocupada por el futuro, pero sobre todo estoy convencida de que una vez libres del peso de la responsabilidad, de las dificultades de la gestión y de la monotonía de nuestros días, será un poco como volver a nacer.

—Tu tía y yo no vamos a comer. Tenemos que cuadrar las cuentas. ¡Y nada de decírselo a la abuela! —Me avisa mi madre—. Lleva tú a los chicos a casa; como esta mañana llovía no les he dejado coger la moto. Llegarán aquí de un momento a otro.

Tocan el timbre, serán ellos. Pero no. Se asoma al cristal de la puerta la señora Figg. Lleva en la mano un bolígrafo y por sus señas intuimos que tiene cierta urgencia. Mi madre se queda en el almacén, mientras que la tía y yo vamos a abrirle la puerta.

Desde hace años la señora Figg es nuestra cruz: la más detestable y fiel clienta. La única que consigue que resoplemos sin tratar de disimular. Como de costumbre, nos mira mal.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué habéis cerrado hoy antes?

Mi tía está sorprendentemente tranquila.

—Le pedimos disculpas, señora Figg —le dice—, ¿podemos hacer algo por usted?

—Me habéis vendido este bolígrafo y no escribe. —Su tono es siempre el mismo, en su punto de acidez—. Un bolígrafo que no escribe es la pera, digo yo.

Yo la mataría, mi tía en cambio parece otra persona.

—No se preocupe, se lo cambiamos enseguida, señora. —Nada de cejas levantadas, nada de resoplidos; coge la caja de los bolígrafos y el papel de prueba y se los entrega—. Elija uno a su gusto.

La señora Figg me lanza miradas desconfiadas, cree que hay algo oculto. Ella y sus teorías de complot: está convencida de que el mundo entero se ha puesto a dar vueltas sobre su eje sólo para jugársela a ella. De hecho prueba todos los bolígrafos una y otra vez, mientras mi tía la mira manteniéndose increíblemente calmada, hasta que al final escoge uno. Entonces mi tía la despide con un «que tenga un buen día, señora Figg», cosa que jamás hubiera hecho antes, y ella se aleja pasmada.

Un minuto después llegan los chicos. Frescos de la escuela, llevando encima los restos de las últimas conversaciones. Feliz ignorancia. A mi madre y a mi tía en cambio se las ve más apuradas a cada instante, tanto que me piden que los acompañe a casa sin perder más tiempo. Evidentemente no saben cómo gestionar el marrón.

En el coche, Pansy se sienta delante, Hermione se asoma entre los dos asientos y Dennis, como siempre, nos ignora, atrincherado en sus pensamientos misóginos, con toda la pinta de estar meditando sobre nuevas posibles gamberradas. Lo que no imaginan son los escenarios que se nos abren por delante: una vida sin la tienda.

Están charlando de sus amigos, que llevan los nombres más absurdos que puedas imaginar, como Millicent, Alicia, Terry, y no saben que pronto cambiará todo, que la tienda saldrá de nuestras vidas para permitirnos volver a empezar desde cero. Claro, al principio no será fácil, pero podremos saborear la euforia de no tener ataduras y no tendremos que volver a preocuparnos por todos esos anacrónicos rollos y pliegos de papel.

Durante el trayecto, las chicas me preguntan que cómo me va con el Facebook. «Bien», les digo, y les doy las gracias por todas las invitaciones y sugerencias. Pansy se lanza enseguida al intríngulis de la cuestión, quiere saber si ya he conocido a alguien interesante. Tiene un aire extraño hoy, más pícaro que de costumbre. Les cuento la historia de Harry, lo de las montañas de nocilla y su precioso pelo desaparecido, pero no se muestran sorprendidas, de hecho un instante después me confiesan haber visto esa foto horrorosa, tanto que todavía no se han recuperado de la impresión.

Mira tú lo entrometidas que son. Pansy insiste en el hecho de que el mundo está lleno de hombres y que no tengo que fijarme en un gordo cualquiera, aunque el gordo en cuestión sea Harry Potter, mi gran amor de la infancia. En la vida siempre hay que mirar hacia delante. Ella por ejemplo está profundizando en su relación con un tal Draco, de veintisiete años. Lo ha conocido en Facebook, participa en el grupo de la escuela, en fin, un antiguo estudiante. Hermione vuelve a poner su mueca de desaprobación.

— ¿Y ya te has ido a la cama con ese ex estudiante?

—Claro que sí —nos contesta Pansy con su también acostumbrada desfachatez —. Hay platos que tienes que consumir calientes, si se enfrían pierdes las ganas. Facebook es una plataforma de salto, pero tienes que tirarte deprisa, es inútil quedarse allí meditando. Empiezo a preocuparme en serio.

— ¿De verdad te has ido a la cama con él? —insisto—. ¡Es demasiado mayor para ti!

—Ha sido estupendo —nos cuenta—. Un tipo que sabe lo que hace. Si en toda la vida encontrara al menos diez como él, podría declararme satisfecha.

Lo tiene claro la glotona.

—Bueno, empieza a hartarte de este primero, luego verás. ¿Es una historia seria? ¿Por una vez podremos considerarte novia de alguien?

—Eres una tonta —reacciona con desgana—. El noviazgo es algo de abuelos. No tengo ganas de que me corten las alas con dieciocho años. El amor te atonta, te quita lucidez, en cambio el sexo te exalta, y sienta bien a la piel. Ésta es la diferencia básica que vosotras sois incapaces de comprender.

—Cuántas píldoras de sabiduría —subrayo con ironía, mirando de reojo el retrovisor, donde encuentro la cara de mi hermana torcida en una expresión de asco.

— ¿De verdad te gusta tanto representar ese papel de estúpida caricatura que has elegido? —vuelve a increparla.

—Draco me divierte, como a ti te parecerá divertido tu aburridísimo novio, el Ronald ese. Y creo que Draco me ha entendido, cosa que vosotras no hacéis.

—Si estás contenta... —le contestamos mi hermana y yo a coro.

—Tócate la nariz, si no, no nos casamos —me dice Hermione, e intercambiamos una sonrisa mientras nos frotamos la punta de la nariz con los dedos.

En casa la abuela está enfrascada en una de sus series de televisión. La asistente social está de pie, al lado del televisor; probablemente acaba de terminar la limpieza y ha subido las cortinas para que entre algo de luz en el comedor, para que los antiguos sofás de terciopelo saquen un poco su aliento putrefacto, un hedor nauseabundo a almendras garrapiñadas estropeadas y naftalina; las bagatelas de mi abuela, recién lustradas, se empeñan en reflejar todos los rayos de sol que llegan a la habitación.

Estoy convencida de que la sala de estar de la abuela Lucretia demostraba, en comparación con ésta, un gusto exquisito. La serie llega al clímax final, la mano de la abuela aletea como una mariposa, intolerante ante cualquier murmullo, y todos y cada uno de nosotros, incluyendo a Errol, se queda parado, aguantando el aliento, esperando los títulos de crédito finales. ¡Lo que hay que hacer a diario para conseguir una comida caliente! Sin embargo tengo que admitir que hay algo en la figura encorvada de la abuela que me transmite tranquilidad, tan centrada en el pequeño teatro de la vida, con las piernas que parecen un callejero de varices y los pies hinchados y nudosos, que cuando los mete en sus pantuflas de fieltro azul se pone a nevar, porque tiene siempre la piel agrietada y seca, no importa la crema que se ponga.

A veces me quedo parada mirándola, y de repente todas las ansiedades y los pequeños tormentos cotidianos adquieren su justo tamaño, dejando camino a preguntas más profundas, de tipo existencial. Su fuerza, su inquebrantable fe se convierten para mí en un estandarte de esperanza y me enseñan la meta de un camino que según algunos puntos de vista sigue siendo desconocido para mí. Cuando llega la música final, la abuela encuentra enseguida algo por lo que merezca la pena refunfuñar, y como ella es la personificación de la sospecha y la exasperación, la ausencia de mi madre y de mi tía la pone en guardia. Es un sexto sentido el suyo, porque yendo hacia la cocina, montada en el andador, me acribilla a preguntas sobre la crisis económica y las ventas de la tienda.

Yo contesto de forma imprecisa, mi madre y mi tía han sido muy claras al respecto: la abuela tiene dura sólo la cáscara, detrás de esos modales hoscos e irritados en realidad se esconde una niña frágil y sensible que corre el riesgo de no sobrevivir a una mala noticia. Sus pequeños ojos cansados no paran de estudiarme, está buscando una señal para justificar su ansiedad.

—Son tiempos necios —me dice, mientras mezcla la salsa de la pasta—No lo digo porque sea una cínica, pero se ha vuelto todo muy estúpido. Si al menos existiera un límite para la indecencia... —Cuando se queja, a menudo dirige la mirada hacia un punto cercano no determinado: es el abuelo que ya no está, que se manifiesta a su lado. —Oh, Señor, antes éramos todos más idealistas —continúa—, dispuestos a machacarnos la espalda por el sentido del deber y el amor hacia el prójimo. Eso lo sabía bien Ignatus, tu querido abuelo, que se preocupó siempre por esta desgraciada humanidad. Lo suyo no era sencillamente un comercio. Allí iba todo el mundo a buscar consuelo a sus penas. ¡Sólo el Señor sabe lo bien que se le daba a mi querido marido escuchar las penas de los demás! Y yo lo puedo afirmar, ¿sabes?, porque un día entré en el comercio como cliente y salí de allí con una promesa de noviazgo. Recuerdo bien ese día, el más memorable de mi bonito pasado. A nuestro alrededor brillaban las miradas de los demás; todos los que se hallaban en el comercio se sentían felices por tu abuelo, que por fin había decidido casarse. —Se seca las manos húmedas de cebolla en el paño de cocina y sonríe, como si el abuelo que ya no está estuviera allí escuchándola. Luego vuelve a fijar su mirada despierta en mí, ahora oscurecida por un velo de inquietud— Y tú, loca de ti, que no paras de quejarte de la vida del comercio... Tu abuelo dio de comer a cuatro hijos y nueve nietos vendiendo todo ese papel. Con crisis o sin ella, quisiera ver algo más de respeto por tu parte, estrellita mía. —Apaga el fuego, quizá con la intención de aplacar junto con el gas todos los malos pensamientos que la aquejan. —Está listo —nos avisa mientras avanza renqueando por el pasillo. Quiere ir al baño a lavarse las manos. La acompaño, aunque su mano aleteante me indica que no necesita la ayuda de nadie. Sin embargo se queja de que su cadera le da más dolores que la crisis económica y jura que si no estuviera tan fatigada, ella misma iría a ocuparse de la tienda del abuelo— Las ataduras son las preocupaciones que nos mantienen vivos —me dice—. No puedes renunciar ni a los lugares ni a las personas que has querido.

Me paro para observarla mientras se arrastra tenaz apoyándose en su andador, y no puedo más que respetarla profundamente, estupenda tocapelotas como pocas hay en el mundo. Quisiera poderle ahorrar los disgustos venideros, el dolor por la pérdida del comercio del abuelo, como lo llama ella, pero es poco realista pensar que no va a enterarse de nada. La abuela está un poco ciega, un poco sorda y un poco coja, pero ve, oye y se mueve a la perfección.

* * *

**N/A**

Holis! ahora si, sin falta he actualizado, prometo no volver a fallarles

Respecto a los abuelos de Ginny busque en internet y solo encontré como padres de Molly al Sr. y la Sra. Prewett y a Lucretia e Ignatus como sus tios -_- lo se no ayuda mucho, en cambio en otra pagina los vi como sus probables padres, así que pues bueno...espero que haya alguien quien me saque de mi error.

Mañana sera noche buena y como nos leeremos hasta dentro de ocho días...FELIZ NAVIDAD!

xoxo-Britney


	6. Ese nombre no puede dejarme indiferente

_ATENCION!_

_La siguiente historia es una adaptación del libro LOVEBOOK de SIMONA SPARACO_

_Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING, esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro_

**HARRY**

Las cenas de antiguos alumnos tienen el privilegio de estar organizadas en los mesones más improbables. Tendrían que realizar un estudio al respecto, es una incógnita quién es el que toma la iniciativa y sobre todo quién se encarga de reservar el restaurante.

No se sabe cómo, se acaba con todo el mundo alrededor de una mesa, deshaciéndonos en diplomacia y tratando de reconocernos después de años de olvido. En este caso, detrás de nosotros hay una chimenea apagada, decorada con una hilera de salchichas y un fajo de espaguetis dentro de una canasta de mimbre, y alrededor mesas ruidosas, un futbolín y alegres familias al completo.

Dejando a un lado el decorado, mis antiguos compañeros de clase me deparan no pocas sorpresas. En total somos unos veinte, y todavía no han llegado todos. Me he sentado al lado de Draco, que no para de sonreír, hasta por una nadería, con el mismo entusiasmo con el que nos íbamos a dar una vuelta por las afueras. Delante de mí está Luna, mi primera novia y compañera de pupitre durante años, hoy con un barrigón de nueve meses. Acaba de anunciarme que se casó hace unos años, precisando que su marido la ha acompañado hasta el restaurante y que vendrá a recogerla luego, una vez termine la cena. Más allá del embarazo, se ha marchitado y me mira como si, después de esto, no supiera qué decir.

—Te veo bien —se limita a constatar, mirando a su alrededor.

Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que nos quisimos tanto que nos entregamos el uno al otro por primera vez.

A su lado está sentada Padma Patil, la empollona desgraciada que, aunque se fuera a acabar el mundo, no te pasaba una respuesta. Como era previsible, se ha vuelto una brillante abogada; lo que no era tan previsible es que es de una belleza, quedándome corto, explosiva. La cara de hija de puta, sin embargo, no la ha perdido, y tampoco su lengua entrometida. Según Draco, incluso en épocas absolutamente alejadas de toda sospecha, tenía la mirada de puerca.

Está ausente Oliver, el fornido y deportista Oliver Wood, líder de la clase. Me atrevo a pedir noticias suyas y mi antigua novia me contesta abriendo los ojos de par en par:

—¡Cómo es posible, Harry! ¿No lo sabes?

—¿El qué?

—Wood tuvo un grave accidente, desde hace dos años va en silla de ruedas.

Noto el hormigueo del fluir de la sangre. También a Draco le ha cambiado la expresión; de su cara ha desaparecido todo rastro de la sonrisa infantil que la ha acompañado hasta este momento.

—Coño, lo siento.

—Ha abandonado la natación y ahora se dedica a la política —subraya Padma con su entonación de biógrafa oficial—. Este año se presentará al ayuntamiento, tendríamos que pensar en votarle.

Y es entonces cuando Oliver entra en el restaurante. A su espalda, una mujer guapísima que empuja la silla. Nos quedamos todos estupefactos al verlo: sigue teniendo la misma cara de Big Jim y la misma expresión de triunfador.

—Bueno, chicos, ¿os parece ésta la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo? —nos dice —. Vosotros que podéis, tendríais que levantaros y venir a darme un beso. — Mantiene también la simpatía que le caracterizaba en el colegio, y se merece toda una procesión de saludos.

Por lo visto la mujer guapísima que lo ayuda es su esposa: sus gestos dispuestos a atender cada necesidad y una mirada rebosante de amor que no se cansa nunca de acariciarlo. A pesar del accidente, Oliver parece un joven feliz y todavía enamorado de la vida.

Lo recuerda todo de nosotros, hasta el nombre del chico del gimnasio que estuvo en nuestra clase sólo un año. Wood y su mujer parecen deseosos de conocer los caminos emprendidos por nuestras vidas; ella debe de estar al día de todos los pormenores, tanto que jura que le parece conocernos desde siempre.

Pocos minutos después llega también nuestro antiguo profesor de Historia, el profesor Dumbledore, con su inconfundible barba blanca, digna de su nombre, y sus gafas de media luna. Aunque parece que ha empequeñecido, se ha mantenido idéntico a como era cuando nos contaba la invasión de los lansquenetes. Se sienta a la cabecera de la mesa, después de ser acogido con un aplauso. Estamos listos para pedir, y empezamos por un tinto de la casa, poco pretencioso, para un brindis por el reencuentro.

El reencuentro en Facebook, debería decir. No podemos prescindir de la herramienta que ha permitido que nos reencontráramos después de tantos años, de manera que es de ahí de donde parte la conversación. Sin embargo, como sucede a menudo con el centro de la atención, Facebook recibe más críticas que una chica de la televisión de muslos anchos servida en bandeja a la audiencia y en un pis-pás se convierte en nuestra caja de Pandora, receptáculo de todos los males del mundo.

Padma lanza enseguida una alarma que nos explica unas cuantas cosas de su vida privada.

—Cuidado, no guardéis la contraseña para acceder a Facebook en vuestro ordenador y borrad el historial de todas vuestras conversaciones —nos avisa—. Vuestro compañero o compañera podría llegar a conocer cada detalle de vuestras escapadas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con historial? —pregunta Luna con tal preocupación que desentona con el tamaño de su barriga.

—Cuando chateas o envías mensajes —explica Padma—, Facebook graba cada palabra, y si te olvidas de borrar, cada vez que abras un mensaje o cliquees en el perfil de la persona con la que quieres chatear saldrán también todas las conversaciones anteriores.

También Marcus Flint, hoy en día conocido arquitecto, tiene que añadir algo al respecto:

—¡Por no hablar de los comentarios en el muro! Para meterte en la vida de todo el mundo, ¡hoy en día y gracias a Facebook no necesitas contraseña!

—Es cierto —subraya Lavender, antigua empollona y antigua amiga de Patil, que sigue siendo claramente feúcha y gordita (por alguna razón se han sentado una lejos de la otra) —. ¡Fijaos que un tío se ha permitido dejarme con un mensaje en mi muro!

Aquí hay que reír para quitarle dramatismo al proceso público.

—No tiene ninguna gracia... —refunfuña Brown—. Ya quisiera veros en mi lugar. ¡Leed las razones que esgrime ese idiota!

Por mucho que la pobre se haya cavado la tumba con sus propias manos, ninguno de nosotros se atreve a ensañarse con ella pidiendo que detalle las condenadas razones, síntoma de que, quizá, al hacernos mayores hemos perdido algo de nuestro cinismo.

—Lavender, ¿qué te dijo? ¡Se habrá hartado de follarse a una hortera como tú!

Pues eso. Mientras tanto alguien no se ha hartado de retroceder. Naturalmente se trata de Crabbe, el gamberro de la clase, que hace poco heredó el taller mecánico de la familia.

Dejando a un lado a Draco, que hace lo que puede para aguantar la risa, el resto de la mesa trata de mantenerse serio para ser solidario con Lavender, que, levantando los ojos al cielo, concluye:

—Crabbe, espero que los científicos se den prisa para encontrar la cura contra la gilipollez aguda que llevas padeciendo tantos años.

Ahora la risa sí está permitida. Un instante más tarde, el tipo del gimnasio cuyo nombre ya he olvidado vuelve a llevar la conversación al terreno de Facebook.

—Hablando de descubrir traiciones —nos dice—, a mí me pasó una cosa verdaderamente absurda. Hace un tiempo me veía con una tipa casada: ella me manda una invitación en Facebook para una exposición de joyas. No caigo en la cuenta de que se trata de una invitación dirigida a todos sus contactos, marido inclusive, y entonces le contesto con una de mis guarradas sin saber que no le estoy contestando sólo a ella...

—¡Dios mío, contestaste en una cadena! —aclara Lavender.

—Sí, bueno, le contesté cosas que no se pueden repetir, y además un tanto vulgares, que naturalmente se leyeron todos, marido incluido.

—¿Y ella?

—Los hijos de puta de sus amigos añadieron sus comentarios al mensaje, ella se conformó con decir: «¿Es una broma?», y acto seguido me borró de su listado de amigos de Facebook. Después de eso no he vuelto a comunicarme con ella. De hecho no sé si seguirá casada.

También Lavender tiene una anécdota parecida.

—Esperad un momento, ¿no os ha pasado nunca que hayáis contestado a un comentario de una foto en la que os han etiquetado a vosotros y a otra gente pensando que sólo era para vosotros? Porque una vez contesté a un «eres guapísima» que en realidad se dirigía a mi vecina de foto...

Por suerte Oliver, como el buen político en ciernes que es ahora, se encarga de salvar a Lavender de otro posible ataque de Crabbe, y lo hace con una intervención sobre las polémicas que Facebook está suscitando en todo el mundo sobre la violación de la privacidad.

Nos cuenta que la Comisión para la Privacidad de Canadá ha asegurado que Facebook viola la ley con su política de privacidad en al menos veintidós casos. Por suerte se ahorra el listado completo: típico del político, hacer gala de cifras sin pararse demasiado a explicarlas.

Su guapísima mujer, en cambio, asumiendo el papel de primera dama, nos invita a reflexionar sobre el hecho de que Facebook se promueva a sí mismo como red social, pero al mismo tiempo esté implicado en actividades comerciales que tienen que ver con la publicidad focalizada. Crabbe interrumpe el debate, casi con timidez, para proponer otra, según él, urgente cuestión:

—¿Alguno de vosotros... ha entendido qué coño es dar un toque?

Esta vez la risa surge espontánea, volviendo a llevar el curso de la conversación hacia derroteros más generales. Durante todo el tiempo el profesor Dumbledore nos ha escuchado con un aire perplejo y al mismo tiempo interesado, pero no ha dicho ni mu.

—Profesor, ¿usted qué opina? —le pregunto, porque su expresión ha despertado mi curiosidad.

Dumbledore me sonríe confesando que de Facebook sabe poco y que no tiene ni idea de lo que hay que hacer para entrar.

—De la cena lo avisé yo por teléfono —me aclara Draco.

—Entonces le aseguro que no se está perdiendo nada —lo tranquilizo—. Como ha podido comprobar, nuestro querido teléfono sigue funcionando a la perfección.

Dumbledore me aprieta un hombro sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me encanta veros a todos juntos —admite—, sois la clase de la que más orgulloso estoy, los que a nivel profesional me habéis dado mayores satisfacciones. ¿Y vuestra vida privada? Draco ya me ha explicado algo y sé que la idea de sentar la cabeza no lo tienta en lo más mínimo...

—Para nada —confirmo, mientras cojo un trozo de pan y separo con los dedos la miga de la corteza—. ¡Está demasiado ocupado organizando fiestas!

—Divertirse es importante —comenta Dumbledore, con su aire picaro e indulgente de siempre—. ¿Recordáis vuestras incursiones en el colegio? ¡La de gritos que ha dado el señor director por vuestra culpa!

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está?

—Como siempre.

—¿Y qué hará? —pregunta Draco, después de engullir un buen trago de vino—. Quiero decir cuando cierren la escuela.

—¿Os habéis enterado?

La noticia de que el cierre de nuestra escuela está al caer se une a la llegada de los platos principales. Con la comida en la boca, le pedimos al profesor aclaraciones sobre el tema.

—¿Cierra de verdad?

—El director quería mantener la noticia en secreto para no distraer a los estudiantes —nos explica Dumbledore—. Ya sabéis, muchos de ellos se tienen que examinar ahora de selectividad...

—Sí que lo sé —se le escapa a Draco, que pone cara de pihuelo. Le golpeo con el codo para que se calle. Por suerte el profesor sigue su discurso sin darse cuenta del sentido de su ocurrencia.

—Por otro lado hay demasiadas personas implicadas para que se pueda mantener el secreto.

—¿Y usted qué hará? — Antes de contestar, Dumbledore traga el último bocado de pizza y se limpia el bigote con la servilleta.

—Por suerte este año me jubilo —nos dice—. Por fin podré dedicar todo mi tiempo a los libros que quiero escribir y haré lo que siempre deseé: disfrutar en calma de mi ocaso.

—¿De qué ocaso está hablando? —lo reñimos Draco y yo—. ¡Si todavía es un chiquillo!

—Ojalá —contesta sonriendo hacia la barriga de mi antigua novia, que está sentada a su lado—. En realidad soy un viejecito, en este mundo siempre hay gente que llega y otra que se va...

—Profesor, por favor, ¡no lo diga ni en broma!

—Estoy hablando completamente en serio, y prueba de ello es que por casualidad esta estupenda barriga está justo a mi lado. El mayor y el más joven siempre tienen algo que decirse, es el cambio de testigo. Por cierto, ¿es chico o chica?

—Chicos, serán 2, gemelos —contesta la futura madre mientras se acaricia la barriga.

Dumbledore me mira esperanzado.

—¿Y son... vuestros?

Draco es el primero en echarse a reír.

—Profesor, usted se ha quedado atrás, estos dos se dejaron hace ya mucho tiempo, y Harry está tan lejos del matrimonio como yo.

—Bueno, tampoco te pases —contesto riendo al tiempo que le doy un golpe en el hombro. Mi antigua novia se ha quedado seria y, dirigiéndome una mirada ambigua, casi melancólica, soñadora, suelta una nostálgica perla de sabiduría.

—Los amores nacidos en los pupitres de la escuela nunca aguantan las pruebas del tiempo.

Por suerte, una vez más, el infalible Wood ocupa de amortiguar el embarazoso silencio que se ha creado.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —nos dice—. ¿Alguien recuerda a mi hermana Susan?

—¿La pequeña Susan? ¡Claro! —interviene siempre lista Padma—. En la escuela era una niña de belleza abrumadora. Bueno, ¿qué tal le va?

—A día de hoy es una joven guapísima y ha tenido un hijo con su primer amor, nacido en los pupitres, imaginaos, en primaria.

—¿Han estado juntos todo este tiempo? —pregunta Lavender con un deje de envidia en el tono de voz mientras se sacudía las últimas migas de una doble ración de pastel de chocolate.

—A decir verdad volvieron a encontrarse hace unos años...

—A lo mejor gracias a Facebook —supone Padma. Y por una vez se equivoca.

—No, cuando está escrito que dos personas vuelvan a encontrarse, Facebook no sirve —le explica—. El suyo fue un banal encuentro en el supermercado, y de allí hasta hacer la compra juntos el paso ha sido breve.

Mi antigua novia me mira y resopla.

—Pero eso es diferente —insiste casi nerviosa—. Si te dejas y vuelves a juntarte, es otra historia.

—¡Tienes toda la razón! —Interviene entonces Crabbe—. ¡Imagina qué rollazo follar desde primaria siempre con la misma tía!

Estará enfermo de gilipollez como dice Lavender, pero Crabbe logra siempre regalarnos una risa liberadora, y es lo ideal para cerrar una velada como ésta.

Nos despedimos en el aparcamiento prometiéndonos no dejar pasar otros quince años antes de la próxima cena. El marido de mi antigua novia ha venido a recogerla en coche, y no sabría explicar por qué, pero para ella es un motivo de orgullo presentármelo. Es biólogo, según me dice Luna y a juzgar por la manera en la que me observa, creo que no le caigo demasiado bien.

Me lanza miradas amenazantes con las que parece reprocharme algo que hice. Por suerte los dos se van rápidamente. La atmósfera empezaba a hacerse pesada y no podía ni siquiera contar con la diplomacia de Oliver, ya desaparecido después de saludarnos mil veces.

Una vez solos, Draco y yo acompañamos al profesor Dumbledore hasta el coche.

—¿Cómo son los estudiantes hoy en día? —le pregunta Draco, y sé a dónde quiere llegar con su conversación—. ¿Es sólo mi impresión o son todos mucho más espabilados?

—Aparentemente de los temas de la vida lo saben todo —nos contesta Dumbledore, con cierta aflicción—. Pero luego son ignorantes como cabras. Lo cierto es que tienen demasiada libertad, según mi opinión.

Draco está a punto de hacer una pregunta inoportuna, se lo adivino en los ojos, de manera que me adelanto y consigo cambiar de tema:

—¿Hay otros antiguos estudiantes con los que se haya mantenido en contacto?

—A decir verdad, muy pocos —admite Dumbledore, mientras rebusca las llaves del coche en sus bolsillos—. La única estudiante con quien conservo una estupenda relación de amistad es con Ginevra Weasley, pero es unos años más joven que vosotros y no creo que la recordéis.

Ese nombre no puede dejarme indiferente.

—¿Ginevra Weasley?

—Exacto. Es la hija de los propietarios de la histórica librería-papelería que está al lado de la escuela. ¿La recordáis?

—Pues claro, la librería-papelería.

—Sí, ese lugar tremebundo en el que comprábamos libros y cuadernos —comenta Draco con ironía sin hacer la conexión entre ese nombre y la niña del colegio.

—¿Y tiene con ella una relación muy estrecha?

—La considero una especie de hijastra; es buena chica, como las de antes. De vuestros tiempos, para que os hagáis una idea.

—Pues yo tengo mis dudas en cuanto a que nuestra época destacara por sus valores, querido profesor —comento con la misma pena que tenía él hace poco.

—En cualquier caso, era mejor que el rumbo que han tomado los chicos de hoy en día —apunta el profesor, sacudiendo la cabeza con aire resignado—. Por suerte Ginevra es diferente. Tiene una estupenda familia tras ella, porque ya lo sabéis: todo empieza en la familia.

Asiento, aunque espero que mi caso constituya una excepción. El profesor abre la portezuela, pero se queda de pie para seguir hablando de ella.

—Para Ginevra éste no es un buen momento, sale de un noviazgo muy largo y absorbente y precisa también de mi ayuda para salir airosa... —Luego se da cuenta de que Draco, aburrido, está mirando hacia otro lado y corta enseguida—: De todas formas no os quiero cansar hablando de personas que no conocéis... —A mí me hubiera gustado que siguiera—. Se ha hecho muy tarde. —Mientras el profesor se despide con afecto y cordialidad, en mi mente se quedan Ginevra y su sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunta Draco cuando nos quedamos solos—. ¿Vienes conmigo al Caldero?

Esta noche va a estar bien, se supone que va a haber una fiesta. Desafortunadamente para él, no tengo ganas de seguirle el juego. Lo que me acaba de contar el profesor Dumbledore sobre Ginevra me ha dado ganas de aprovechar las herramientas modernas y enviarle una solicitud de amistad en Facebook.

—¿Entonces? ¿Me acompañas?

—Voy a casa, Draco. Tengo que trabajar en el ordenador.

—Qué pena, te quería presentar a Pansy.

—¿Vas con ella por los locales nocturnos? Entonces es una historia seria.

—No digas gilipolleces. Nos vemos allí, y como no vienes me la llevaré a casa para continuar la conversación que habíamos dejado a medias.

—Cuidado con las esposas —bromeo, y me dirijo hacia el coche.

—Y tú, pringado, ¡no trabajes demasiado!

* * *

**N/A**

Hey! Feliz inicio de semana :3 al igual que hace ocho días no nos leeremos hasta la próxima semana, así que les deseo un Feliz 2014 a todos y cada uno de ustedes mis queridos lectores, les deseo lo mejor y espero de corazón que cumplan todos sus propósitos. Cuídense y hasta siempre!

xoxo-Britney


	7. Y allí están sus ojos verdes

_ATENCIÓN__!_

_La siguiente historia es una adaptación del libro LOVEBOOK de SIMONA SPARACO_

_Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING, esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro_

**GINEVRA**

He pasado la noche tratando de calmar a Colin y limpiando mi cocina azul de sus desastres. Había restos de la masa de su pastel salado por doquier, hasta por encima de la nevera y debajo del microondas. No tengo ni idea de cómo han podido llegar hasta allí. Mientras pasaba la esponja más o menos por todas partes, Colin estaba demasiado ocupado gestionando una crisis histérica como para ayudarme. Por lo visto se presentó en casa de Seamus con el pastel salado, preparado ex profeso con sus inútiles manitas, tocó el timbre y, cuando Seamus contestó, Colin tuvo la brillante idea de poner en el móvil la melodía Your Song, de la banda sonora de Moulin Rouge, para que la escuchara por el telefonillo.

—Pero ¿no era tu obsesión por Ewan McGregor la causante de la discordia? —le he preguntado.

—Sí —me ha contestado—, pero ¿qué tiene que ver? Quería que supiera que era yo. Y, si me quiere, ¡me tiene que aceptar con todas mis obsesiones y mis defectos!

—¿Y él?

—¡Me ha rechazado!

Y se sorprende, el muy chalado.

—Por favor, una petición de perdón un poco más romántica, como, por ejemplo, un Richard Gere que saca un ramo de flores de una limusina, ¿no te parece?

—¡Tú ves demasiadas películas, mi amor! ¡La realidad no funciona así! —seguía repitiendo Colin, mientras lloraba, sosteniendo al pobre Trevor debajo del brazo, tanto que, meneado de derecha a izquierda en medio de tantos sollozos, ha acabado por vomitar una papilla de croquetas en el fregadero de mi cocina azul.

No sabría decir si daba más asco el hedor del vómito de Trevor o el de la mohosa masa del pastel salado que trataba de desincrustar de las baldosas. En resumidas cuentas: Colin se ha dormido a las cinco de la mañana después de haber chateado con medio mundo por Internet y de haberse soplado una botella entera de vodka; Trevor ha sido recostado casi moribundo en la cuna de Errol, y Errol y yo nos hemos dejado el espacio suficiente para enfrentarnos a otra noche en la misma cama.

Esta mañana me he despertado con el último disco de Tiziano Ferro, que, a toda pastilla, desgarraba el silencio, y Colin afanado en la cocina haciendo una tortilla que ha acabado en el suelo. Me ha dado los buenos días con un zumo fresco de naranja (cómo un par de semillas pegajosas se las han arreglado para llegar al sofá del comedor sigue siendo un misterio) y ha anunciado que hoy se inaugura la temporada del cantante de Latina, la de los cuchillos hundidos en las llagas infligidas por Seamus.

No es casualidad el hecho de que, a las nueve de la mañana, ya había actualizado su estado en Facebook al menos diez veces: todos los mensajes, encriptados para Seamus.

¿Un ejemplo?

«Colin se interroga sobre el porqué del fin de una historia y se pregunta si alguna vez podrá superar el shock mientras limpia la cocina de los restos de un pastel salado que fue preparado con tanto amor».

Y suerte que estaban encriptados. Por no hablar de la sinceridad de los mensajes.

La atmósfera que me espera en la tienda es todavía menos alentadora que el panorama que he dejado en casa. Mi madre y mi tía tienen un aspecto aún más aciago, miran a su alrededor perdidas, les hablan a los clientes con una entonación melancólica. Han decidido que informarán a los chicos del cierre de la tienda antes de la selectividad para que se enfrenten mejor a la difícil temporada que les espera.

Pronto todo el mundo sabrá que la librería-papelería más antigua del barrio va a cerrar. No es algo de lo que estar contento, claro, aunque yo, en mi fuero interno, estoy convencida de que con el tiempo será una liberación para todos.

Empezando por mí, ya que con tan sólo alzar la mirada más allá del escaparate choco cada día con mi pasado. Además hoy hay una novedad: la del cardado ha ido de compras, al pastor de los Abruzos enjuto e infeliz se le ha añadido un cachorro de labrador que nada sabe del triste destino que le espera. En este momento, la muy cabrona está cruzando el umbral de la tienda del sinvergüenza llevando un abrigo de piel fucsia y los dos animalitos atados a la correa. Para variar, sólo de verla me dan arcadas. Mejor salir de esta jaula al borde de la quiebra, antes de que todas y cada una de las razas perrunas acaben en sus garras.

Tengo cita con el profesor Dumbledore para tomar un té en la cafetería de la esquina. Hace algunos días que no nos vemos y tengo ganas de charlar con él. Ya está sentado a la mesita, con una taza de café humeante debajo de la nariz. Sonríe, parece contento de verme.

Nos ponemos al día sobre nuestras vidas: él me habla sobre el cierre de la escuela, la pensión que pronto cobrará del Estado, los estudios de Hermione y Pansy, y yo le hablo del sinvergüenza, la del cardado y las fotos que he visto en Facebook.

—Todos están locos por Facebook —comenta Dumbledore—. También ayer por la noche, en una cena de antiguos estudiantes, sólo se hablaba de eso. Tarde o temprano tendré que ver de qué va la cosa.

—No merece la pena —me apresuro a consolarlo—. Esa máquina infernal es capaz de quebrar todos tus sueños en un instante.

—No puedes seguir considerando a Dean un sueño, tienes que seguir adelante, querida Ginny.

Asiento, aunque el profesor no sabe que con «sueños» no me refería sólo a los que tienen que ver con Dean, y sería demasiado complicado contarle la historia de Harry Potter.

—Tienes mala cara, ¿estás cansada?

—He dormido poco, en casa se está hospedando un amigo que no para de causar desastres...

—¿Alguien interesante? Quiero decir, ¿un posible enamorado?

—No, profesor, qué va, es Colin, mi amigo Colin de Villa Riccio.

—Ah... —Dumbledore levanta sus tupidas cejas con decepción—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Por suerte va mal, mejor dicho: fatal.

—¿En serio?

—Por lo de la escuela...

—No me digas que pensáis cerrar la tienda.

—Afortunadamente sí.

—No tendrías que hablar de esa forma.

—En este momento nadie lo ve, pero acabará siendo una liberación para todo el mundo.

El profesor Dumbledore no puede evitar mostrar su desaprobación.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer —me pregunta con un deje de sarcasmo— una vez que estés libre de esa carga?

Quiero ponerme a estudiar, y le recuerdo que él mismo in illo tempore me había aconsejado que me apuntara a la facultad de Humanidades. Pero Dumbledore sacude la cabeza.

—Tienes que pensar en el trabajo —me aconseja—, la universidad a estas alturas sería sólo un capricho.

Me duele observar tanta contrariedad en su mirada.

—Esa tienda, profesor, me ha tenido prisionera durante demasiado tiempo, todo lo que sea huir de ese camino será más interesante que mi trabajo.

Dumbledore no está de acuerdo, sigue diciendo que no con la cabeza.

—Tu problema es otro —me dice con sinceridad—, no hablarías de esta forma si Dean no trabajara en la tienda de enfrente. Mostrarías mayor respeto hacia la historia de tu familia y te preocuparías por su destino, como antes te preocupabas por todos los clientes que entraban y salían de la tienda.

Y llegado a este punto se interrumpe para apurar el último sorbo del café. Luego retoma su discurso y con expresión más indulgente dice:

—Nadie te impide leer los libros que tanto echas de menos; es más, podrías proponer a tu familia un cambio de rumbo que podría darle una nueva opción de supervivencia a vuestra actividad. Me refiero a la posibilidad de enriquecer la librería, reduciendo la papelería. Dicho de otra manera, alejaros de la escuela para ofrecer al barrio una cultura que no sea sólo didáctica.

La faz del profesor Dumbledore se oscurece y un velo de lágrimas ofusca el brillar de su mirada de Papá Noel.

—Deseo tanto que encuentres pronto tu camino... — me dice —. Sabes dónde encontrarme, siempre que necesites mi apoyo.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos de la cafetería. Dumbledore quiere pasar por la tienda para acaparar las postales pintadas a mano que tanto le gustan. Será difícil no poder seguir coleccionándolas. Le pido por favor que no le diga a mi madre y a mi tía que le he comentado lo del cierre inminente, creo que preferirán ser ellas mismas las que se lo comuniquen cuando llegue el momento. Dumbledore entiende perfectamente la situación, y de hecho se despide diciendo que prefiere comprar las postales otro día. Mientras se aleja hacia la otra acera, parece verdaderamente henchido de dolor. ¿Es posible que este dolor que embarga a todos todavía no me invada?

—¿Profesor Dumbledore?- Se da la vuelta. —¿Por qué no viene esta noche a cenar a casa de mi abuela? A mi familia le encantaría.

Dumbledore suspira.

—Gracias, querida Ginevra, pero ayer esos depravados de mis antiguos estudiantes me obligaron a trasnochar, ¡y ya no tengo edad para salir dos días seguidos!

—¿Era una cena de antiguos alumnos?

—Sí, ¡de una clase de hace muchos años que se volvió a encontrar en Facebook!

Hablando de Facebook, vuelvo a pensar en Harry y sus kilos de más. Si no me equivoco, él también tenía a Dumbledore como profesor de Historia. De repente se lo pregunto.

—Profesor, Harry Potter era estudiante suyo, ¿verdad?

—Claro —me contesta Dumbledore, angelical—. Fíjate, estaba en la cena de anoche. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Lo conoces?

Durante un instante el corazón me late tan fuerte como cuando era una niña. Cruzo corriendo la calle y me acerco con una sonrisa incrédula.

—Era mi gran amor de la infancia —le confieso, una vez llegada a la acera. El profesor Dumbledore parece sorprendido.

—Lo conozco muy bien, a Harry —me revela—. Es muy buen chico, lo tuve en el colegio... ¿Por qué no me has hablado nunca de este amor?

Tengo que admitir que cuando él era mi profesor me daba un poco de vergüenza. Y no es sólo eso, cuando en el colegio finalmente encontré a Dean, me olvidé de él durante años.

Dumbledore me mira con ternura.

—Y ahora, ¿qué quiere sugerir esa sonrisa? ¿Te gustaría volver a verlo?

Asiento con cierta timidez, pero enseguida la sonrisa se apaga con un matiz de decepción.

—Por desgracia, ha cambiado muchísimo desde cuando venía a nuestra escuela.

—No me lo parece —me lleva la contraria el profesor, un tanto perplejo—. Lo vi ayer por la noche y parecía igual que antes. Sigue siendo el buen chico que tantas preguntas me hacía sobre los lansquenetes.

—Vale, lo entiendo, pero... físicamente no se puede negar que se ha venido abajo. Además, con toda esa grasa, no será fácil que siga tan sano.

Dumbledore se queda pasmado.

—¿De qué grasa estás hablando? ¿Se trata de la misma persona?

—Profesor, déjese de bromas, ¡pesará al menos ciento cincuenta kilos!

—Te aseguro Ginny, que, de ser así, me habría dado cuenta.

—¿Y el pelo? ¿No ha perdido todo el pelo?

—Me parece que todavía le queda el cabello azabache desordenado de siempre. Y créeme Ginny que de haberlo perdido, me hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Habla en serio?

—Claro que sí, cené con él ayer por la noche.

No puede ser. Mi asombro no para de crecer.

—En su opinión, ¿Cuántos Harry Potter pasarían por nuestra escuela?

—Sólo uno —me contesta convencido—, que yo recuerde, y hoy en día tendrá más o menos veinticinco años, o algo por el estilo.

—Es la misma persona de la que hablo yo, ¡sin duda! —Aun así no me cuadran las cuentas—. Y entonces, ¿quién rayos es el de Facebook?

—¿Otra vez el Facebook? —Se queja entre bromas Dumbledore—. Pero ¡es una obsesión!

Me despido de él deprisa y corriendo, quiero llegar a la tienda para encender el ordenador y visitar su perfil. A lo mejor nos hemos equivocado y el devorador de nocilla no era nada más que un homónimo que se le parecía un montón.

—¡Mantenme al tanto, Ginny! —me grita Dumbledore mientras me alejo a toda prisa —. ¡Quiero saber cómo acaba esto!

Llego volando a la tienda. A mi madre y a mi tía no les da tiempo de preguntarme nada, me ven escabullirme al almacén, hacia la mesa de echar las cuentas. Enciendo el ordenador, tamborileando los dedos durante la espera. La pantalla hace sus estiramientos, se recupera, se conecta a la red y me deja precipitarme en Facebook.

No me da tiempo a teclear el nombre de Harry cuando me doy cuenta de que he recibido una solicitud de amistad.

Allí está, el chico que cuando yo era niña me robó el corazón delante de la verja de la escuela. La calle se lo tragó ese día en el tráfico de la ciudad y hoy la red vuelve a escupirlo como si no hubiera pasado más de un segundo. Sonrío: está delgado, con el pelo azabache desordenado, e increíble pero cierto, sus tremendos ojos verdes me están proponiendo ser su amiga.

El sistema me informa de que no tenemos amigos en común, señal de que me ha buscado, tal como hice yo el otro día. La cena de ayer lo devolvería a los años en los que daba tumbos por la escuela sintiendo mi mirada encima de él. A lo mejor el profesor Dumbledore le habló de mí, me quiere tanto que cada vez que puede me saca a relucir.

En casos como éste, lo único que tengo que hacer es clic en «confirmar» y luego pensar en el mensaje que le voy a escribir. Me voy arriba corriendo para comunicarles todo mi entusiasmo a mi madre y a mi tía. Sé que, con lo que les está pasando, no es el mejor momento para las explosiones de felicidad, pero todo el mundo tiene que saber que lo he vuelto a encontrar, idéntico a como se había quedado en mis recuerdos de niña. Cojo a mi madre de las manos y giramos en redondo.

—¿Te acuerdas, mamá?

Ella se esfuerza en sonreír.

—Vale, estupendo, pero ahora tranquilízate...

—¡No puedo! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Colin! ¡Diles a Herms y Pansy que están oficialmente invitadas a cenar para una reunión urgente!

Luego me precipito afuera, hacia el aparcamiento. No puedo ni imaginar la cara que habrán puesto al verme huir. Vuelvo a tomar aliento cuando llego a la portezuela del coche. Mientras me lleno los pulmones de aire, me paro a pensar en un detalle aparentemente de poca importancia: he entrado y salido de la tienda sin lanzar la mirada de costumbre al escaparate del sinvergüenza.

Y esto es algo que no pasaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

**N/A**

Lo siento muchísimo! tuve problemas para subir el capitulo _ espero que la espera haya valido la pena, espero sus reviews :D

xoxo-Britney


	8. Siempre hay una primera vez

_ATENCIÓN__!_

_La siguiente historia es una adaptación del libro LOVEBOOK de SIMONA SPARACO_

_Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING, esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro_

**HARRY**

Existe una primera vez para todo, incluso para enviar una solicitud de amistad en Facebook. La que se ha hecho con la primicia es la niña del colegio que hace casi diez años que no veo. De vez en cuando le echo un vistazo al ordenador para ver si me ha contestado. No sentía una curiosidad de este tipo desde hace no sé cuánto tiempo.

Hasta me noto distraído: Romilda, la secretaria, hace una hora me ha recordado la comida en casa de mis padres y ha esperado en balde mi respuesta, luego debe de haberse alejado perpleja. Cuando me he querido dar cuenta, ya había bajado a comer. Estoy en el coche y pienso en lo que podría haberle escrito junto con la solicitud de amistad. A lo mejor habría venido a cuento un mensaje para saludarla.

Compruebo en la BlackBerry, pero nada, todavía no hay respuesta. En casa me espera una inusual comida familiar. Ha venido a vernos la hermana de mi madre que vive en Nueva York y este fin de semana toca improvisar: la familia perfecta. Mi madre vive para esto, padece el juicio de los demás. Mientras mi padre y yo padecemos sus presiones para que todo salga según las expectativas. Mis padres viven en una villa en el distrito de Godric. Antes éramos tres, repartidos por los seiscientos metros cuadrados de interiores y los mil de jardín; hoy quedan dos. Dentro de esos muros, sin embargo, es constante la sensación de que falta el aire. Hasta en el jardín. La verja pintada de negro se abre. La avenida avanza en medio de una extensión verde, que de niño recorría montado en un triciclo. El exterior de la villa está pintado en amarillo tenue, y las raíces secas de las plantas trepadoras llegan hasta el techo y las grietas. Incluso de día, las ventanas tienen casi siempre las cortinas corridas.

Hedwig, el pastor alemán, se me acerca sin ladrar. Frota su hocico en el dorso de mi mano. El peso de sus caderas hirsutas se apoya contra mis rodillas. Hoy, de nuevo, me sorprendo preguntándome si seré capaz de recitar mi papel. Detrás de la camarera que viene a abrir la puerta, asoma mi madre con su sonrisa de plástico de costumbre.

—Has llegado tarde, querido —me regaña, indicándole a la mujer que me ayude a quitarme el abrigo—. Ya estamos todos en la mesa.

—¿Quiénes sois todos?

—Me he permitido invitar también a Cho, ya que me ha acompañado al centro a recoger un bolso de Fendi.

En el comedor, la mesa está puesta como si de un banquete de boda se tratara, y Cho está sentada a la derecha de mi madre. Me sonríe levantando las cejas con una mueca de excusa. A lo mejor luego me dice que no le ha dado tiempo a avisarme, pero ya no creo en lo que dice, sé por dónde va.

Mi tía me saluda con un acento que pretende ser de clase que no le queda nada bien. Su cara huesuda, que se asemeja más a la de un caballo, siempre me ha creado sensación de sentirme observado. Vive en Nueva York desde hace diez años, no puede haber olvidado el odio que nos tiene tanto como trata de aparentar, sería un caso patológico.

Mi padre está sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, pero su mente va por otros derroteros. Le pregunto el porqué de su ausencia en la reunión con Thomas, para darme cuenta después de que su respuesta no me interesa, de manera que me dejo distraer por la llegada del arroz con trufa y me pongo un poco en el plato. Cho no para de mirarme. Me roza una rodilla con la punta de sus zapatos de tacón, y me recuerda que esta noche tenemos una cena en casa de una pareja de amigos.

—Estoy desbordado de trabajo —le contesto—, creo que tendríamos que anularla.

En la cara de Cho asoma un gesto de decepción.

—Mi hijo no para de trabajar —le explica mi madre a su hermana—. Y con una novia tan guapa, a mí me daría miedo dejarla demasiado tiempo sola. —Dicho esto, le dedica una mirada a Cho y le sonríe con la acostumbrada complicidad maternal.

—Mañana me voy a Saint Tropez para la sesión de fotos de la que te hablaba el otro día —le dice Cho mirándome a mí—. Y, por lo visto, esta noche no podré ni siquiera despedirme como es debido.

—Entonces nos despediremos después de esta comida familiar. —Finjo que me siento afligido, pero ni ella ni mi madre parecen aprobar mi respuesta. A pesar de no tener orígenes insignes, Cho estudia Derecho y en su tiempo libre trabaja de modelo, es decir, que es la nuera perfecta, refleja plenamente la importancia que mi madre otorga a las apariencias.

También mi tía la mira con admiración, a pesar de haber intuido que no la llevaré al altar. En realidad parece que la tía haya aterrizado en Roma sólo para enterarse de todos los detalles de mi vida: desde el trabajo en la empresa hasta las ocupaciones sociales, no para de asediarme a preguntas.

Aun así, mientras le doy la mínima información posible, tengo la sensación de que espera encontrar algo que no encaja, algo triste o negativo que de alguna manera la consuele del hecho de que no soy su hijo: el único que le tenía hace algunos años se fue a la India, drogado hasta la médula, y la ha abandonado en Nueva York, donde vive más sola que la una, pues su esposo Vernon era un hombre avaricioso y controlador metido en una mal juego, murió después que se encontrara en quiebra. Creo que esa mueca de envidia puede ser una típica expresión de familia, ya que de vez en cuando se le escapa también a mi madre, cada vez que interactúa con alguien más afortunado que nosotros. Espero de todo corazón no haberla heredado yo mismo.

Mientras tanto Cho y mi madre han empezado a hablar de bolsos, ropa y vacaciones alrededor del mundo. Ya se ha cumplido la metamorfosis: Cho se ha quitado el disfraz para dejarse hechizar por el hambriento mundo de las apariencias y de la superficialidad sin control, y ahora parece que lo único que le importa es ser invitada a Cortina por mi familia el próximo fin de año.

Mi padre, entretanto, participa en la conversación con contadas palabras y muchos monosílabos, a veces incluso poco acordes con el resto de las intervenciones. A su alrededor la habitación se ilumina con una luz cada vez más fría. La madera del parqué a lo largo de los años ha ido adquiriendo una tonalidad mortecina, y las cortinas, de ese tejido que parece casi impalpable, cuelgan con la más completa indiferencia. Ha habido comidas en las que me concentraba en la cuenta atrás de los minutos que me quedaban antes de conseguir permiso para levantarme. Hoy la situación no ha variado mucho, mis dedos no paran de tocar la esfera del reloj, y le echo una mirada de vez en cuando. Estoy a punto de comunicarles a todos que lamentablemente me esperan para una cita, pero Cho insiste para que nos hagamos una foto todos juntos.

—No te dejo irte. Por favor, está tu tía, la guardaremos como recuerdo.

Le dejo hacer sólo para ahorrar tiempo: negándome atraería ulteriores insistencias por su parte. Mi madre le indica a la camarera qué botón presionar, entonces nos reunimos todos detrás de mi padre, que se queda sentado sin demasiado entusiasmo. Cho me aprieta una cadera con una mano y me mira, como si quisiera decirme algo, luego me besa a traición y el flash se dispara en ese instante exacto.

—Otra —insiste mi madre—. Había cerrado los ojos.

Cho me susurra que me quiere y vuelve a pedirme perdón por el numerito que montó la otra noche, mientras aprieta aún más sus dedos en mi cadera. La miro con una mezcla de pena y odio, sabiendo que después de esta intrusión jamás podré volver a quererla. Y el flash vuelve a dispararse, esta vez con el beneplácito de mi madre, por fin.

Unos cuantos minutos después, estoy otra vez en la calle, libre de respirar todo el aire que quiera, y de volver a comprobar la BlackBerry. Desde el pasado no me han llegado respuestas. Sólo un mensaje de Cho:

«Has huido —me dice—. ¿De verdad no quieres verme antes de que me vaya?».

En realidad creo que no quiero volver a verla nunca más. A su vuelta de Saint Tropez, hablaremos en privado y se lo explicaré con toda la calma del mundo. El resto del día se pierde entre citas aburridas y rollos que hay que despachar. De la niña del colegio todavía nada. Es absurdo que siga pensando en ella, se puede decir que no nos conocemos de nada, y no será el fin del mundo si decidiera no aceptar mi solicitud de amistad. Claro, sería el primer rechazo de mi vida, pero, lo dicho, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

* * *

**N/A**

Sorpresa! he decidido subir otro capitulo del coraje que me hizo pasar la pagina :p y he estado pensando seriamente en actualizar dos veces a la semana, osea lunes y viernes! como ven? ya veré si lo hago o no :3

Nos leemos la próxima semana ;)

xoxo-Britney


	9. ¿Eres tú mi gran amor de la infancia?

_ATENCION!_

_La siguiente historia es una adaptacion del libro LOVEBOOK de SIMONA SPARACO_

_Todos los perSonajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING, esto lo hago solo por diversion sin fines de lucro_

**GINEVRA**

Cuando Hermione y Pansy llegan a cenar, por fin estoy lista para soltarles lo que ha pasado. Colin no cabe en sí de curiosidad.

—¿Entonces, mi amor? ¿Qué significa esa cara insolentemente feliz?

—Se trata de nuestro Lowell —admito, mientras escurro la pasta en el fregadero de mi cocina azul.

—¿De quién? —me pregunta Pansy, que frunce la nariz en una mueca reacia, como si en realidad su mente estuviera corriendo hacia otros parajes.

—¡De Harry Potter, chicas!

Y de repente los noto a todos encima, como buitres.

—¿El gordo?

—De gordo nada de nada. ¿Estáis listas para ver en qué se ha convertido?

Mientras cenamos, nos conectamos a su perfil en Facebook, y nos pasamos el ordenador alrededor de la mesa. Pocas fotos, pero significativas: su encanto sigue intacto, pero sobre todos sus ojos, sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes no han perdido ese brillo picaresco. Un montón de amigos lo halagan con mensajes en su muro e invitaciones a participar en los grupos más disparatados. Colin, trepa como pocos, remarca que nuestro Lowell es el propietario del vino Adinolfi.

—Por lo visto, no sólo se parece a Ewan McGregor, ¡sino que además es rico a más no poder! ¿No lo sabías?

—¡Qué obsesionado con el dinero! —lo regaño—. No son este tipo de cosas las que le interesan a una niña de diez años.

—Sí, pero ¡con veinticinco años es de importancia capital, mi amor! —Declara sin medias tintas—. Llegada a este punto, tienes que enviarle un mensaje que se salte todas las convenciones y vaya directo al meollo de la cuestión.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Háblale de mí, ¡quizá con el tiempo haya cambiado de gustos!

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

—¡Eres la misma egoísta e inconsciente de siempre!

Pansy se vuelve más impaciente a cada instante; se levanta y me dice:

—Bueno, escríbele que te lo quieres tirar y así acabamos de una vez.

—¡Pansy! —La regaña Hermione—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo una cita con Draco y no tengo ganas de llegar tarde por culpa de uno que tendría que haberse follado hace quince años.

Mi hermana alucina en colores.

—¡Eres tremebunda! Y además a Draco lo viste ayer, la tía no quiere que llegues tarde todas las noches...

—Cierto, por esa razón le he dicho a mi madre que me quedo a dormir aquí.

Entonces me veo obligada a intervenir:

—Mira, prima querida, no puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. ¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar quedarte a dormir con uno que no conozco y que podría ser tu padre?

—Ya, ¿y con cuántos años me tuvo? ¿Con nueve?

—Considerando que desde tu punto de vista yo habría tenido que follar con Harry a los diez años, diría que es más que posible.

Colin se echa a reír.

—Tu prima se ha enamorado —nos dice—. ¡Tiene la misma mirada de Britney cuando conoció a Kevin!

Pansy vuelve a fruncir la nariz.

—¿Quién?

—¿Cómo que quién? —se agita Colin, en su mejor interpretación de maricón histérico—. ¡Kevin Federline! ¡El cabrón de los cabrones! Como la mayor parte de los hombres, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Y yo tengo pinta de estar enamorada de un cabrón? Te equivocas y mucho: nuestra relación se basa única y exclusivamente en el sexo.

—Déjalo ya, Pansy —trata de intervenir Hermione. Y mientras ellos empiezan a discutir sobre la sustancial diferencia entre sexo y amor, yo espero encontrar lo uno y lo otro con un mensaje, pero delante de la página en blanco me bloqueo. Lanzo una mirada hacia el suelo, desde donde Errol y Trevol, que ya se han vuelto amigos inseparables, me observan poniendo muecas cada uno a su manera.

«Hace tiempo sabías cómo inspirarme, ahora que has encontrado un nuevo amigo ya no sabes qué decirme, ¿verdad?».

Errol suelta un gemido y esconde la cabeza entre las piernas de ese ratón, casi levantándolo en el aire. «Bien, listillo, escóndete, vendido». Colin vuelve a ocuparse de mí.

—¿Entonces, mi amor?

—No sé qué escribir, odio esto de Facebook. Hubiera sido mejor si no me hubiera conectado y nos hubiéramos encontrado en algún lugar en persona.

—¡No digas tonterías! —me regaña, hundiendo la cucharilla en uno de mis yogures de malta sin ni siquiera haberme pedido permiso para abrirlo—. Tendrías que escribirle algo muy intelectual, yo qué sé, quéjate de las convenciones sociales y de cómo éstas nos hacen perder nuestra esencia poco a poco a lo largo del camino de la vida...

—¿Qué?

Colin resopla, levantando los ojos al cielo.

—¿Por qué sigo hablando contigo? ¡Eres incluso más sosa que Charlotte en Sexo en Nueva York!

—En situaciones como ésta, no hace falta más que una palabra —interviene Pansy—. Mejor dicho, dos, con dos interrogantes: «¿Follamos? ¿Dónde?». Punto.

—¡Ha hablado la que solo piensa en faje! —vuelve a azuzarla Colin. Mientras tanto Hermione, con tal de no seguir escuchándolos, se ha puesto a echar agua a los platos en el fregadero antes de meterlos en el lavavajillas. Pansy resopla y se pone el abrigo.

—¿Qué haces? —Me pregunta—. ¿Me das cobertura esta noche o no?

—De ninguna manera —insisto, yendo a pescar en mis defectos esa pizca de autoridad que me queda.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Habla en serio, sí —confirma Colin levantando la barbilla, cruzando los brazos y desplazando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna izquierda. Luego se echa a reír—. ¡Me encanta interpretar el papel del viejo tocapelotas!

—Va, por favor, ¡dejadme ir!

Por suerte Hermione se encarga de intervenir y lo hace con un tono despótico que apenas conocía en ella.

—¡Ya está bien! —exclama—. ¡Te llevo a casa! Además estás atrasada en el estudio, ¡si sigues así al final este año te suspenden de verdad!

—¡Vaya dramón! ¡Entonces me iré a Jamaica sin diploma! —replica Pansy mientras se deja arrastrar fuera de mi piso. Una vez solos, vuelvo a pedirle consejo a Colin.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué le escribo?

—¡No, por favor! ¡Ya vale, mi amor! —me contesta con impaciencia, a la vez que se pone la cucharilla en la boca para acabar de chupar los restos de mi yogur de malta, el muy glotón—. ¡Además lo que te sugiero no lo entiendes! —Después se prepara para ir vete a saber dónde.

—¿Te vas ahora?

Levanta a Trevol con una mano y por poco no logra que vomite en la alfombra del comedor.

—Mientras hablábamos, ¡se me ha ocurrido cómo volver a intentarlo con Seamus! —me dice.

—¿De verdad?

—Deja que me vaya. De todas formas, salga como salga, no me esperes despierta. ¡A las malas, me voy a ver a un fucking friend!

—¿Un faqui... qué?

—¡Ya está bien, mi amor! ¡Hablar contigo es como relacionarse con Felipe de Edimburgo, el príncipe consorte!

—¿Quién?

Levanta los ojos al cielo, abanicándose con una mano.

—En fin, me voy, ¡tu ignorancia podría llegar a ser contagiosa!

—¿Y Trevol? ¿Te lo llevas contigo?

—¡Claro! Necesito su ayuda —me contesta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, como por ejemplo el hecho de que la Tierra da vueltas alrededor del Sol o algo por el estilo. En un instante él y su horrible pincher desaparecen detrás de la puerta. Vuelvo, sola e inconsolable, a mirar la pantalla del ordenador. No se me ocurre nada que pueda escribir: me parece todo tan fuera de lugar... Será mejor que vea una comedia romántica y me deje inspirar por las palabras de algún guionista genial.

Voy a ver cuáles son las propuestas de la televisión. Hay pocas películas irrenunciables como Notting Hill. El momento en el que Hugh Grant participa en la última conferencia de prensa haciéndose pasar por un periodista y Julia Roberts le pide que repita la pregunta sobre sus intenciones de quedarse para luego contestar: «Indefinidamente» logra siempre causarme un par de escalofríos de emoción.

Por no hablar de cuando al final los volvemos a encontrar juntos en un viejo banco de madera, y ella está embarazada, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas: siempre el mismo efecto, aunque ya la haya visto al menos unas diez veces. Y esta noche para variar no me defrauda.

Lo que pasa es que al final de la peli vuelvo a pensar en Dean y en todos nuestros bonitos recuerdos compartidos. Sea cual sea el lugar al que dirijo la mirada, él está allí. A lo mejor será también porque he visto esta peli más veces con él que sola. Por suerte, el gordo de Errol se encarga de distraerme: aunque Trevol se haya ido, a él ya le gusta dormir en mi cama y de hecho me espera, como la compañera de toda una vida, debajo de las sábanas. Terrible. Sin embargo no tengo ganas de echarlo: supongo que esta noche haré otra excepción. Me meto en la cama a su lado con el ordenador encendido en las rodillas. Vete a saber si no se me ocurre algo para escribirle.

Enseguida vuelvo a sumergirme en Facebook, a mirar la foto de Harry, y mientras rebusco en su perfil para descubrir si tiene novia. A lo mejor he pasado por alto este detalle. Se me ocurre ir a buscarlo entre los usuarios que están en línea en este momento.

¡Dios mío, aquí está! Él también en Facebook a las once y cuarto de la noche. Tengo que hacer acopio de coraje y escribirle en el chat.

«Anímate, Ginevra, puedes hacerlo, estoy segura. Y además quiero verte espabilada, no te portes como una tonta».

_«¿Eres tú de verdad? ¿Mi gran amor de la infancia?»._

Tecleo sin ningún pudor, al parecer mis dedos actúan por si solos y entonces lo mando, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho.

Dios, tengo que haberme vuelto loca para hablarle de esta forma. Segura y espabilada, vale, pero esto me parece exagerado. Me entran ganas de desconectarme, peor, de esconderme bajo tierra. Siempre puedo decir que no era yo, que un amigo me ha gastado una broma. Colin, el loco de turno, me ha arrancado el teclado de las manos. Eso es, ha sido Colin, es culpa suya.

Desde el otro lado no llega ninguna respuesta. Pensará que estoy loca de remate. Por suerte, un segundo después su ventana se abre e invade la pantalla.

_«Y tú tienes que ser la niña del colegio_ —me contesta—. _Has conservado los mismos ojos chocolate de entonces»._

El corazón me sube a la garganta, late tan fuerte que despierta a Errol.

—Es él, Errol, el mítico Harry Potter. Y en este momento está dentro del ordenador y está chateando conmigo. ¿Te das cuenta?

Me mira, volviendo el hocico a un lado. Emite el indolente gemido de costumbre, para después darse la vuelta hacia el otro lado.

«Desagradecido, sigue durmiendo. Si todavía tengo ganas, te lo explicaré todo mañana cuando nos despertemos».

O quizá cambie de idea, y me guarde toda esta historia para mí sola.

* * *

**N/A**

Que les pareció el cap? Ginny muy aventada no? xD que bien que esos dos ya se hayan finalmente conectado, que lindo! :3

Les aviso como ya anteriormente había comentado he decidido subir 2 caps a la semana ^-^ así que nos leemos el viernes!

xoxo-Britney


	10. Y tú tienes que ser la niña del colegio

_ATENCIÓN__!_

_La siguiente historia es una adaptación del libro LOVEBOOK de SIMONA SPARACO_

_Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING, esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro_

**HARRY**

Cuando llego a casa desde la oficina, en la red me espera una sorpresa: por fin Ginevra ha aceptado mi solicitud de amistad y, como por arte de magia, está entre mis contactos. Sin embargo no me ha escrito nada, ni un saludo. Debe de haberse amoldado a mi falta de cortesía. Habría sido mejor si le hubiera escrito algo. Hasta el banal y previsible _**«¿te acuerdas de mí?» **_habría sido mejor que nada.

¿Qué me pasa? Nunca he sido paranoico. Será culpa de la red, estas redes sociales acabarán por volvernos locos a todos. De todas formas nada me impide satisfacer mi curiosidad y echar un vistazo a su perfil, total ya estoy aturdido... Ha publicado un álbum de fotos. Se trata de una cena familiar: hay personas mayores, jóvenes, los rasgos de todos son semejantes. La atmósfera parece acogedora.

Entre los familiares reconozco a las dos hermanas propietarias de la histórica librería-papelería cercana a la escuela. Al fin y al cabo no han envejecido demasiado en estos últimos años. La mujer pequeña, la del pelo rojizo, tiene que ser la madre de Ginevra. La recuerdo detallista en la tienda y de andares casi militares cuando venía a recoger a su hija a la salida de la escuela. Más de una vez se la llevó a casa arrastrándola de un brazo; Ginevra se dejaba hacer sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Un día hasta llegó a gritarla.

—¡Ginevra! —la riñó—. Deja de mirarlo de esa manera. Es de maleducados, ¡no se hace! —Mientras, le daba tirones para alejarla y ella no apartaba la mirada de mí, embobada.

Y ahora vuelvo a encontrarlos a todos en Facebook, casi quince años más tarde. El pequeño gran mundo de la librería-papelería justo en medio de una cena de familia. Está también la abuela de Ginevra, la señora con el pelo blanco y el collar de perlas que cuando yo era pequeño me vendía las gomas de borrar y los cromos Panini. Ginevra la abraza a menudo en las fotos, y abraza también al perro, el perro simpático que sale en la foto de su perfil. Su forma de abrazar tiene que ser bastante arrolladora, porque no para de desordenar peinados, incluido el pelo del perro.

Además tiene una sonrisa particularmente dulce y una familia que sabe a familia, a comidas consumidas en medio de charlas y risas, al placer de pasar un tiempo juntos. Me recuerda lo agradable que era cada septiembre, antes de que comenzara la escuela, hacer acopio de libros y cuadernos en esa tienda que sabía a nuevo, a mochila todavía por estrenar y a libros aún por abrir. De la contemplación del álbum de Ginevra me distrae Draco, que irrumpe en mi casa envuelto en perfume y con una botella de Châblis.

—¿Teníamos una cita romántica para cenar? —bromeo mientras lo dejo pasar.

—No me ha dado tiempo de avisarte: yo sí tengo una cita romántica, aquí en tu casa.

—Si necesitabas mi piso me lo podías haber pedido con algo de antelación. ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Voy a pedirle ayuda a Cáritas?

—No, te quedas con nosotros. En un momento llegará la cena, he pedido unas especialidades chinas en el restaurante de abajo.

—Espera un momento. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros?

—Viene Pansy, la chiquilla —me contesta mientras coloca la botella en la nevera.

—¿Lo dices en broma? ¿Y por qué la has invitado a cenar aquí?

—Ayer se quejó de que no tenemos vida social —aclara, mientras saca todo lo necesario para poner la mesa como es debido—. Entonces se me ocurrió que podía llevarla a cenar a casa de mi mejor amigo.

—¡Qué idea tan mona! —digo riéndome de él—. Pero ¿no era sólo una cuestión de sexo? ¿De sexo puro y duro?

—Claro, pero una cena se la concedes a todas. Después te dejamos en paz y me la llevo a casa para seguir esa conversación sobre el sexo puro y duro, que, por cierto, para que conste, se vuelve cada vez más puro y duro, te lo puedo asegurar.

A juzgar por el tiempo que tarda eligiendo las copas, diría que esta vez está colado por ella.

—¿Están bien éstas?

—No sé, son de Baccarat, decide tú. —Y me dejo caer en el sofá pensando que al fin y al cabo un poco de comida china no me viene mal. Jamás he visto a Draco tan nervioso: está encendiendo todas las velas. En unos instantes este loft parecerá un velatorio. Por suerte en la tele hay un concurso que me relaja.

—¿Has llamado a Gianni por el asunto de los vinos para su local?

—Me he olvidado —admito estirando los labios en una mueca culpable. El número lo marca directamente él.

—Vamos, habla con él. Es un amigo —me dice mientras me alcanza el auricular.

Charlo un rato por teléfono con Gianni. Nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre los vinos y concluyo la llamada prometiendo que iré a verle muy pronto. Cuando cuelgo, todavía no hay señal ni de comida china ni de la chica que tenía que llegar de un momento a otro. Tocan el timbre y Draco se pone de pie de un salto, como un niño durante un examen. Corre a contestar.

—¿Quién era?

—La comida china —contesta un tanto decepcionado.

—¿Y la jovencita?

—¿Y yo qué sé? Lleva media hora de retraso.

—Llegará —lo tranquilizo mientras vuelvo a hacer zapping con el mando a distancia. Sin embargo, un SMS en su móvil me desmiente enseguida.

—Dice que tiene que ir a casa de su prima y que vendrá dentro de una hora —me informa Draco, y es la primera vez, desde que le conozco, que le veo sufrir en serio —. Vaya cabrona —se queja—, al menos me lo podía haber dicho antes.

—Entonces te gusta de verdad. Oh, ¿no será que te estás enamorando de una de dieciocho años? ¡Ahora resulta que tendré que afeitarme la cabeza si ganas la apuesta!

—No digas gilipolleces. Te he dicho...

—Ya, vale, lo pillo, es única y exclusivamente una cuestión de sexo —me anticipo bromeando al tiempo que arremeto contra los raviolis al vapor que acaba de sacar de la caja—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Habrá que esperarla!

El problema es que esperamos demasiado y nos da tiempo no sólo de acabar con toda la comida, hasta el último grano de arroz cantonés, sino de ver una policiaca en la tele. Por desgracia la ansiedad de Draco no conoce freno, tanto que no me deja ver a gusto la película. Abre y cierra el móvil sin parar y justo cuando el asesino está a punto de salirse con la suya decide llamarla para saber por qué no ha venido todavía. Por culpa de esa llamada no sabré nunca cómo pudieron descubrir al culpable.

Al final Draco cuelga henchido de dolor.

—Dice que no la dejan salir de casa, ¡no sabe qué coño inventar!

Y tanto que la creo. Yo, si tuviera una hija de dieciocho años, la dejaría encerrada bajo llave y establecería el toque de queda a las ocho.

—Estoy sufriendo —admite Draco, que apaga el móvil.

—Ya lo veo.

—Ojo, sólo porque tenía ganas de llevármela a casa para continuar esa conversación...

—Sobre sexo puro y duro. Vale, lo importante es que tú te lo creas.

—Te aseguro que no se trata de nada serio.

—Pues es una pena, Draco, porque ya va siendo hora de que te comprometas.

—Ya, pero éste no es el caso.

—Vale, vale, lo entiendo. Al fin y al cabo, con una de dieciocho años es mejor que la cosa se quede así.

—Hombre, nos llevamos nueve años, tampoco es que sea una tragedia.

Está enamorado. Puede negarlo hasta la muerte, pero está enamorado. El «publicista llenalocales» ha caído con una chavala de dieciocho años. ¿Y quién lo recupera ahora?

—Voy al Rhome —concluye, y se pone la chaqueta—. Hay una fiesta. ¿Vienes?

Esta noche tampoco tengo ganas de seguirle el juego.

—Otro día —le contesto, porque creo que prefiero entrar en Facebook para ver si Ginevra se ha dignado contestarme.

—Me estás deprimiendo. ¿No será por culpa de la hija de puta de Cho?

No adivina mi estado de ánimo ni de casualidad. Aunque, siendo tan amigos, tendría que ser algo automático. Al menos es una buena persona en la que puedo confiar a ciegas. Y, con los tiempos que corren, no es poco.

—Si insisto, ¿crees que puedo convencerte de venir conmigo?

—No te conviene perder el tiempo.

—¡Vaya amigo! —me riñe con ironía.

—Bueno, si para ti es importante, te acompaño.

Por suerte decide sonreír.

—No es tan importante, me guardo el comodín para la próxima vez que lo necesite.

—Conmigo no tienes que guardarte los comodines.

—Si es por eso, tú tampoco.

Antes de que el ascensor se lo trague, se me ocurre pensar que la mirada enamorada de Draco es menos frecuente que el cometa Halley, y no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

Cuando me quedo solo, aprovecho para volver a entrar en Facebook. Casi cada vez que me conecto a la red alguien me escribe en el chat. ¿Y para qué? A veces sólo para decirme «hola» sin pretensiones de entablar una conversación, con lo que no hago más que perder el tiempo. Es lo que hace, por ejemplo, Hanna, que después de la cena de ayer se ha dado prisa en añadirme a sus contactos. Estoy a punto de ir a las opciones del chat para aparecer desconectado, cuando me llega otro mensaje. Esta vez no es estúpido ni una pérdida de tiempo. Era lo que estaba esperando.

_«¿Eres tú de verdad? ¿Mi gran amor de la infancia?»._

Es ella, la niña del colegio. Me sonríe desde la foto en la que abraza a su simpático perro. Se me ocurre decirle que ha conservado los mismos ojos de entonces. Como si lo hubiéramos hecho siempre, empezamos a escribirnos. Las preguntas son muchas, demasiadas, diría yo. Y el tono de sus mensajes es dulce, travieso.

_«¿Cómo te sentías al ser marcado tan de cerca?». _

_**«Me han acusado de pedofilia todos mis compañeros de clase, podría denunciarte Ginevra»**_

_Mi madre no paraba de regañarme, decía que tú eras demasiado mayor y que yo era demasiado descarada y llamamé Ginny, "Ginevra es demasiado formal" sinceramente no se en que pensaban mis padres cuando me nombraron así. Suena a licor_

La verdad es que era guapísima. Y, de haber tenido ella unos años más, me habría enamorado.

_«El mundo es pequeño visto desde la red, ¿no te parece?»._

Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Y Facebook es, quedándome corto, desconcertante. Sin embargo ella afirma que lo detesta, a pesar de que lo usa:

_«Desde tu punto de vista, ¿a cuánta gente de la que se encuentra en Facebook le es concedido encontrarse también en la vida real?»._

Es una pregunta que no me había hecho nunca. Me limito a considerar el placer de haber vuelto a encontrarla.

_«He soñado con que nos encontraríamos al menos un millar de veces _—confiesa, sincera, como había pensado que sería—. _Imaginaba que nos encontraríamos en un lugar romántico, que me reconocerías prácticamente enseguida y que el hecho de verme adulta te impresionaría». _

_**«No ha sido tan distinto». **_

_«Nos hemos encontrado en la red, como cada día se encuentran otros millones de personas». _

_**«Pero te puedo asegurar que me has impresionado y que te he reconocido casi enseguida». **_

_«¿Has visto la película Serendipity?». _

_**«Sinceramente, no la recuerdo». **_

_«Intenta verla en cuanto puedas. Eso sí que es desafiar al destino. Dos personas se encuentran en un momento equivocado de su vida y deciden escribir su número de teléfono en un billete de cinco dólares esperando volver a dar con él un día. El final está cantado, como en muchas comedias románticas, pero demuestra que nuestras pequeñas exigencias se hallan encima de un tablero en el que el destino se lo pasa bien confundiendo todas las jugadas»._

_**«Quizá en nuestro caso el destino ha querido que nos encontráramos en Facebook». **_

_«No, créeme, el destino está cabreadísimo con el tal Facebook_ —me escribe, y los extraños razonamientos hilados por su cabeza desatan toda mi curiosidad—. _La red permite encontrarse a cualquiera_ —me explica_—, mientras que el destino es mucho más selectivo, y decididamente más romántico. Creo que para nosotros tenía pensado algo distinto, menos previsible. El problema es que no hemos tenido la paciencia de esperar». _

Habla del destino y de sus intenciones como si se tratara de un tipo con barba al que le gusta mirarnos desde arriba. Y su convicción es más contagiosa que la de un niño. Mientras escribe, puedo imaginarla: tan soñadora que parece que pertenece a otra época, en cierto modo sigue siendo la niña que no se cansaba de mirarme.

Nos hacemos compañía mientras me preparo un café y ella se calienta una taza de leche. Nos describimos nuestros días, nos explicamos algo de nuestras vidas, todo rigurosamente en Facebook.

Su perro se llama Errol, y en este momento está durmiendo en su cama; su cocina es azul y la taza en la que está bebiendo, su favorita, ha sido recientemente rota y arreglada por un tal Colin, un amigo suyo gay que se le presentó en casa el otro día y que parece tener toda la intención de quedarse «indefinidamente», como dice Julia Roberts en Notting Hill, la peli que acaba de ver en la tele. Es la segunda peli romántica que cita.

De hecho admite tener debilidad por las películas en las que hay al menos tres escenas de amor y una petición de perdón, a ser posible que sea el hombre quien le pida perdón a la mujer. ¿Por qué?

_«Porque con todo lo que tenemos que sufrir por cuestiones genéticas, eso es lo mínimo que podéis hacer por nosotras»._

Ah, se ha olvidado de añadir un detalle al listado de características que la llevan a preferir una peli a otra:

_«Si hubiera un toque parisino, tal vez incluso que estuviera ambientada en París, sería increíble, aunque me conformo con la música o el estilo de la decoración»._

A este propósito, me cita French Kiss, subrayando el hecho de que casi todas las películas con MegRyan la enloquecen.

_**«Me encanta Truffaut**_», le digo.

Le cuesta esconder su entusiasmo:

_«Estaba segura de que tendrías gustos sofisticados_ —comenta_—. Mi cultura cinematográfica no es tan limitada como pudieras imaginar. Yo también adoro a Truffaut, y podría volver a ver todas sus películas, desde la primera hasta la última, nunca me canso de ellas»._

_**«Me ocurre lo mismo». **_

_«¿Sabías que a Truffaut le gustaba repetir que una persona se forma entre los siete y los dieciséis años y que el resto de su vida vivirá de todo lo que ha asimilado entre estas dos edades? No es casualidad que en esa época yo estuviera perdidamente enamorada de ti». _

Me divierte su forma de sacar este tema acorde con la tenacidad que mostraba de niña.

_**«¿Te das cuenta de que así me echas encima una gran responsabilidad?».**_

_«Eso lo ha dicho Truffaut. En cambio mi abuela sostiene que, entre todos sus nietos, yo soy sin duda la más interesante. Entonces es posible que la estima de mi abuela te la deba un poco a ti»._

_**«¿Qué edad tenías cuando viste la primera película de Truffaut?». **_

_«Creo que doce». _

_**«Entonces se lo debes también a él».**_

Nos prometemos una velada hecha de palomitas y Truffaut.

_«Pero será el destino quien decida cuándo_ —establece—. _No quiero dejarte mi número de teléfono, quiero darle al destino la posibilidad de hacer que nos encontremos en algún lugar». _

Sonrío.

_**«Pero ¿no tienes ganas de volver a verme?». **_

_«Me muero de ganas. Pero la idea de ir a tomar un café después de una banal llamada telefónica me deprime. Eres el amor de la infancia con el que he soñado, te mereces un encuentro diferente, algo realmente especial». _

Es increíble que ella esté hablando de amor y expectativas hacia mí y que todo eso no me moleste. Este tema en boca de cualquier otra mujer me habría parecido fuera de lugar. En cambio ella es simpática, me recuerda a una mariposa de mil colores, se posa sobre mí con ligereza. Y además este juego, esta idea de dejarlo todo en manos del destino, me divierte, y acaba aumentando el deseo de verla.

_**«Mientras tanto, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos escribiéndonos en Facebook?». **_

_«Sí, quedemos prisioneros de este limbo_ —me contesta añadiendo una carita sonriente_—. A la espera de que el destino siga su camino»._

_**«Oye, eres increíble. ¿Y estás segura de que el destino nos ha preparado algo?».**_

_«A lo mejor podemos echarle una mano». _

_**«¿Qué quieres decir?». **_

_«No sé, podríamos darnos algunas coordenadas de referencia. Como por ejemplo decir que vamos al cine, pero sin especificar cuál, y ver si vamos al mismo». _

Ahora toca otra carita sonriente. Es una idea.

_«¿Has ido alguna vez al cine solo?». _

_**«Sinceramente, no». **_

_«Es algo que tienes que probar_ —me dice—, _como ir por la tarde. Si te gusta el cine, te aseguro que el efecto es completamente diferente... Me gustaría ir contigo a ver una reposición de Truffaut, La noche americana o Jules y Jim, quizá en una filmoteca. En este momento estoy mirando el cartel de Jules y Jim que casualmente tengo colgado en la entrada. Qué guapa era Jeanne Moreau. Y qué precioso está París en esta película»._

_**«¿Al final fuiste allí en tu viaje de fin de curso de tres meses antes de la selectividad?».**_

Esta vez tarda un poquito más en contestarme.

_«¿Lo recuerdas?_ —me escribe luego_—__. Me habías prometido que me llevarías allí contigo»._

Me confiesa que pasó mucho tiempo fantaseando sobre ese viaje. Tiene la sensación de que fue a partir de ese día cuando empezó a amar París sin haber estado nunca. Me dice que su casa está llena de fotos de la ciudad, empezando por el beso delante del Hotel de Ville, el beso que un día le dará al hombre amado, y un peatón hará una foto para guardar ese momento para siempre.

Me pide que le hable de esa ciudad, que le cuente si he estado allí a menudo, aunque sea por motivos de trabajo. Le digo todo lo que se me ocurre, pero le confieso que prefiero mucho más Roma, sin lugar a dudas. Chateando y bromeando, por la ventana empieza a entrar la luz del día. No nos hemos dado cuenta de que la noche ha volado y todavía no tenemos nada de sueño. Pero reímos. Reímos porque hay una primera vez para todo. También para pasar una noche entera delante del ordenador en compañía de una persona que no ves desde hace casi quince años.

* * *

Espero que pasen un excelente fin de semana! nos leemos el lunes ñ_ñ

xoxo-Britney


	11. Facebook será nuestro limbo

_ATENCION!_

_La siguiente historia es una adaptación del libro LOVEBOOK de SIMONA SPARACO_

_Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING, esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro_

**GINEVRA**

He pasado toda la noche chateando con Harry Potter. Sí, eso: toda la noche.

Me despierto con ojeras y nuestras charlas, escritas en negro sobre blanco, siguen dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Jamás había chateado con alguien antes, y no sé si es mérito del ordenador y de la distancia que de alguna manera hace que te sientas más protegida, pero he estado desinhibida y despabilada como nunca. Pensándolo ahora con la mente fresca, casi me dan vergüenza muchas de las cosas que le he escrito. Hemos hablado de todo. En cierta manera ha sido también una liberación poderle confesar por fin todo lo que pensaba de él cuando era niña y que jamás me atreví a decirle.

Creo que, en muchos momentos a lo largo de esta noche, he llegado a escribirle sin pensármelo antes, sin reparar en las consecuencias de mis ideas, pero, eso sí, con una confianza intuitiva en su buen juicio. He descubierto que adora el cine y que ha ido un montón de veces a París.

Compartimos el mismo amor por Truffaut, pero no por su ciudad: por delante de la Ville Lumière, él prefiere, y por mucho, nuestra Roma. Es un hombre que viaja mucho, tanto por trabajo como por placer; tiene un montón de conocidos, pero pocos que pueda considerar amigos, y una educación estricta, que lo empuja a portarse de una forma muy meditada. Está recibido, qué suerte la suya, y es claramente más culto que yo; por suerte he tenido la lucidez de citarle una frase de Truffaut, yo, que para estas cosas tengo muy mala memoria; al menos le habrá hecho olvidar el ridículo que he hecho al creer que el Hotel de Ville era un hotel y no el ayuntamiento, como me ha explicado él, que naturalmente habla el francés como el italiano, ya que cursó la primaria en Ginebra.

No hemos hablado de nuestras vidas sentimentales, pero creo que está libre, si no imagino que no habríamos pasado la noche chateando de esa forma. Y, por una vez, durante unas cuantas horas seguidas no he pensado en Dean. Me parece un muy buen principio. Me he atrevido a explicarle mi punto de vista sobre nuestro encuentro, y hemos empezado un juego del que se podría decir que de momento parece divertido: azuzaremos al destino, sin intercambiarnos dirección ni número de teléfono, para ver si hubiéramos podido encontrarnos incluso sin Facebook.

Él me puede encontrar en la librería-papelería, aunque no sabe que pronto la cerraremos; no me parece que venga a cuento contárselo. De todas formas ha prometido que no pasará a verme, a no ser que se lo pida yo, porque al fin y al cabo si no fuera por Facebook ni habría recordado que la tienda pertenece a mi familia. Me gustaría que nuestro primer encuentro no fuera una banal consecuencia de nuestra amistad en la red. Después de tantos años dedicados a fantasear, es lo mínimo que me puede conceder. Aun así confieso que, después de esta noche, me muero de ganas por encontrarme lo antes posible delante de él. Facebook será, a lo mejor durante poco tiempo, nuestro limbo. Después llegará el deseado encuentro, vete a saber dónde y cuándo, como dicen en aquella canción, no recuerdo cuál.

Mientras tanto quiero prepararme para ese día. Para empezar he tirado de la nevera toda la comida grasienta, yogurt de malta incluido (cuando he leído en el envase la cantidad de calorías que contiene, casi me da algo). Luego he decidido que me apuntaré lo antes posible a un gimnasio para perder ese par de kilos que he acumulado estando sin moverme detrás del mostrador de la tienda.

Cuando, hacia las diez de la mañana, cruzo el umbral de esa prisión, mi madre y mi tía dejan de servir a los clientes para escrutarme alucinadas: llevo un par de gafas oscuras y los auriculares del iPod empotrados en mis orejas para conseguir la energía necesaria de Ma che freddo fa de Nada, canción triste donde las haya, que a mí sin embargo me sienta de maravilla, sobre todo cuando «el chico que me ha decepcionado» y que «ha robado de mi cara esa sonrisa que no volverá jamás» ahora no es lo primero en lo que pienso: ni le he echado un vistazo a Mundo Animal para ver si está allí. Puede que el amor esté volviendo, «para un corazón de chica», porque, además, « ¿qué es la vida sin el amor?». Tienes toda la razón, Nada, «es sólo un árbol que ha perdido sus hojas».

—Ginny —me reprende mi madre—, ese iPod que desaparezca ya; sabes que no me gusta que lo lleves aquí. —Pero yo finjo no haber oído nada y corro abajo, a la mesa de echar las cuentas, para conectarme al ordenador. Lo encuentro en el chat.

«En este momento sin ti me aburro», le escribo.

Me envía una cara sonriente.

_«Creía que jamás acabaría así»,_ escribe él.

«¿Acabar cómo?».

_«Pasando tanto tiempo en Facebook»._

«Siempre puedes desconectarte».

_«Es difícil si sé que estás al otro lado»._

Siento que volveré a perder la cabeza por él. Quiero ver una imagen de Harry Potter que no esté sacada de las pocas que aparecen en su perfil, que ya me las sé de memoria.

«¿Por qué no cuelgas algunas fotos nuevas?».

_«Te las envío en un mensaje mejor, no aguanto la idea de ponerme en un escaparate»._

Mi madre y mi tía me recuerdan dónde estoy. A duras penas lo dejo para subir a echar una mano. Desde que estamos a punto de cerrar, la tienda nos juega malas pasadas. Nos esconde cosas, llegan las cajas al almacén, de repente desaparecen y no hay quien las encuentre. La tensión está en el aire, se corta con un cuchillo. No les hemos dicho nada a los clientes, pero muchos sospechan algo y mantienen una actitud indagadora, lo que nos complica la tarea.

De repente entra la abuela en la tienda (estábamos hablando de actitudes indagadoras); camina con el bastón, sin el andador, y su presencia nos deja, quedándome corta, pasmadas. No refunfuña tanto como de costumbre, mira a su alrededor con una expresión afligida y perdida y te dan ganas de abrazarla fuerte. Mi madre se deshace enseguida de un cliente, cuelga el cartel fuera de la puerta y la cierra con dos vueltas de llave. Cuando quedamos sólo nosotras cuatro, la abuela se desploma en una silla y se echa a llorar. Ahí está esa primera señal del dolor que estaba esperando. Como un alfiler que me penetra silencioso en el pecho.

—¿Se lo habéis dicho? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Ayer por la noche —contesta mi tía.

Mi madre va al baño y le trae un vaso de agua. Yo me arrodillo a su lado, le cojo las manos y se las beso. Huelen a naranja, tiene que haber cogido alguna en el mercado. Escucho a la tía susurrar detrás de mí, diciéndole a mi madre:

—Esta mañana no deberíamos haberla dejado sola. ¿Ves cómo está ahora?

La abuela me mira.

—Tu querido abuelo, estrellita mía, vive aquí dentro —me dice, recuperando el aliento y recogiéndose el chal sobre el pecho—. Señor, ¿cómo es posible que no os deis cuenta? —Después su mirada empieza a recorrer la estancia, los papeles apilados y los estantes, para cargarse de recuerdos.— De pequeña trepabas hasta la cima de la escalera y gritabas que no querías volver a bajar, sí, porque me decías que allí te sentías segura —me cuenta sin mirarme—. No sabes la de azotes que te daba, estabas siempre en medio, loca de ti, y me hacías perder la paciencia.

El alfiler sigue clavado en mi pecho, está ganando espacio para llegar todavía más adentro y hundirse en un dolor que se difunde lento por todo el cuerpo. En los ojos de mi abuela está la tienda como era hace muchos años, como la había creado mi bisabuelo, y está su historia de amor con el abuelo que ya no está y el infinito reconocimiento tanto por la felicidad dada como por la recibida, pero sobre todo está la amargura de saber que este lugar, con todos sus rollos de papel, no nos sobrevivirá a nosotras y no permanecerá sobre la tierra con ese mismo cartel blanco y azul que había pintado el abuelo, cual testimonio de nuestras pequeñas existencias.

Ahora veo todo esto en los ojos de mi abuela, y me llega también el dolor, al principio sólo imaginado, ahora en cambio como una picadura fina y cargada de veneno, y no sé cuánto tiempo se quedará clavado en mi corazón. Por suerte me reconforta pensar que puede ser que haya vuelto a encontrar un amor y que superaré también este momento hallando la fuerza en algún lugar dentro de mí, quizá en los libros que leeré, en las películas delante de las que ya no me dormiré por el cansancio y en la sensación de libertad que pronto, de eso estoy segura, campará a sus anchas.

Los chicos se asoman al escaparate. Mamá se anima y les abre la puerta.

—¿Qué hace la abuela en la tienda? —pregunta enseguida Pansy. Los tres están preocupados, porque la han visto secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada grave, no se ha muerto nadie —los tranquiliza mi tía, bastante expeditiva.

—Pero tenemos que hablar —continúa mi madre con tono grave—. Dennis, por favor, cierra la puerta con llave. —Dennis obedece, ahorrándose las muecas de protesta que caracterizan su vida de gamberro desatado. Después los tres se quitan la mochila de los hombros y nos miran a la espera de aclaraciones.

—Desafortunadamente vuestra escuela pronto cerrará —empieza a hablar mi madre, sin dar rodeos.

Pansy suspira aliviada.

—Pero hace ya tiempo que lo sabíamos —replica. Mi madre y mi tía intercambian una mirada perpleja.

—Lo que entonces no habéis intuido —toma la palabra mi tía— es que sin la escuela la tienda no podrá sobrevivir.

En sus ojos la misma confusión que asomó en los míos hace unos días, cuando me lo dijeron, pero con toda seguridad además una punzada de dolor, y puede que también la sensación de que el suelo se está agrietando debajo de sus pies por primera vez desde que llegaron al mundo. Después de explicarnos por encima los planes de cierre, mi madre y mi tía nos piden disculpas porque no estarán en casa a la hora de la comida, ya que tienen que arreglar muchos temas de papeleo y no pueden perder tiempo. Pronto colgarán en el escaparate el aviso de liquidación. En ese momento los clientes sabrán cuál es la situación y, si quieren, podrán aprovecharse de los descuentos.

A los chicos los llevo yo a casa, como el otro día. Esta vez subo al coche también a la abuela. A lo largo del trayecto se apodera de nosotros un aire tan trágico que ni la dulzura de la voz de Gabriella Ferri cantando Remedios puede disolver. Pansy observa fijamente la carretera a través de la ventanilla con una cara cargada de sufrimiento y melancolía que no va con ella. Me asombra detectar tanta sensibilidad en un alma rebelde e inconsciente como la suya. Luego se da la vuelta y me susurra:

—¿Esta noche me cubres las espaldas? Digo que voy a dormir a tu casa.

Y entonces entiendo que no se trata de sensibilidad, el suyo es un amor que acaba de nacer y sólo tiene tiempo para sí mismo. Tiene suerte de que la abuela acabe de dormirse, porque, aunque esté sorda, ciertas cosas no se le han escapado nunca.

De todas formas le digo que sí, resignada, pero la obligo a prometerme que mañana pasará todo el día estudiando; no quiero que acabe como yo. Menos aún ahora, que, sin la tienda, será difícil para todos encontrar un lugar en el mundo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, la asistente social ha preparado la comida, pero la abuela está demasiado cansada para comer; quiere que la ayude a echarse en la cama. A decir verdad ninguno de nosotros tiene mucha hambre: Pansy se pone a charlar por teléfono, Hermione abre un libro porque dice que tiene que estudiar y Dennis enciende la Playstation para jugar a un videojuego en el que sumas puntos disparando a la muchedumbre inocente.

La abuela está tan falta de fuerzas que se deja guiar por mis brazos sin el acostumbrado pudor. La tiendo en la cama, le pongo bien la almohada debajo de la cabeza y le quito los zapatos. Me pide el rosario, quiere tenerlo entre sus dedos.

—Estrellita mía —me dice—, hazme un favor, tráeme también ese joyero, anda. Quiero tenerlo aquí en la mesita de noche, así al despertar no tengo que levantarme para cogerlo.

Ahí dentro se encuentran las cartas del abuelo que ya no está. Ahora que ella ha cerrado los ojos, podría aprovechar para echarles un vistazo, pero la expresión al mismo tiempo angelical y de sufrimiento de la abuela me daría remordimientos de conciencia. Con una mano parcialmente abierta posada en el colchón, parece que se la está dando a alguien, quizá al abuelo que ya no está y que en este momento duerme a su lado. Hoy sí que no puedo volver a la tienda, deseo volar a Facebook para chatear con él. Esta relación es peor que una droga.

Una vez en casa, se me ocurre grabar un vídeo con la webcam y adjuntárselo en un mensaje, para que vea lo que hasta el momento sólo le he descrito.

—Como ves, aquí estoy, ésta es mi casa —empiezo después de unos malogrados intentos—. Sí, es cierto, como puedes ver me enloquece París, sin haberlo visto jamás. No te extrañe lo de la bañera en el comedor, es que en el baño no cabía y a mí me chifla lo retro...

Después de unos minutos, me contesta con otro videomensaje.

Está en la oficina, pero me promete que esta noche enviará otro cuando llegue a su casa para que yo conozca dónde vive. En vídeo es incluso más guapo que en foto. Y su voz no ha cambiado mucho, ha ganado un matiz ronco que no le queda nada mal y que le otorga un aspecto de persona que ha vivido mucho. A pesar de que no aparenta más de treinta años. A decir verdad, creo que tiene 27. Me pregunto dónde puede estar el engaño. Porque siempre hay algo oculto.

—En este despacho hace tiempo trabajaba mi padre. Ahora él trabaja,..., bueno, digamos que trabaja en la que era la oficina de mi abuelo —me cuenta, dejándome intuir por el tono de la voz que hay algo en su relación que no funciona—. Ésta, antes de encontrarte —continúa con tono de broma—, era una empresa que pasaba de generación en generación, y ahora peligra por culpa de Facebook y de una niña caprichosa y soñadora que ha decidido obligarme a pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí dentro...

«¿Crees que esto es una pérdida de tiempo?», le escribo en el chat.

_«La verdad es que ahora es como si no pudiera vivir sin ello»._

Y a mí me parece un sueño: Harry Potter volcando toda su atención en mí. Chicos, estamos hablando de Harry Potter: en la escuela no eran sólo mis ojos los que estaban clavados en él, porque también lo estaban los de la mayoría de las chicas. Digamos que los míos eran los que más llamaban la atención, ya que no era más que una enana con trenzas que con diez años creía que se lo sabía todo sobre el amor y los problemas de la vida.

En cierto momento Colin entra en casa con Trevor bajo el brazo y una cara de borracho infeliz. Tengo que despedirme deprisa de Harry y quedo con él después de cenar. Colin está mucho menos eléctrico que de costumbre. A Trevor, en cambio, le parece un milagro volver a pisar el suelo de casa después de no sé cuántas horas paseando. Hasta llega a cubrir de besos a mi Errol.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Por lo visto esta vez Colin ha decidido enviar a Trevor de emisario a casa de Seamus. De modo que le ha puesto un pen drive en el collar, lo ha dejado delante de la puerta de su casa, después ha llamado al timbre y se ha alejado de la puerta. ¿Adivináis lo que ha puesto en el collar de Trevol? La canción de Moulin Rouge, faltaría más. ¿Entonces es reincidente?

—Ya te lo he dicho —insiste Colin—, si me quiere, ¡tiene que aceptarme con todas mis obsesiones!

—¿Y te parece la mejor manera de pedir perdón? ¿Recordarle que te enloquece un actor de Hollywood y que si te quiere tiene que aceptarlo a la fuerza?

—¡No hay nada por lo que pedir perdón! ¡Sólo estoy tratando de que vuelva a acogerme en casa!

Y cree que insistir en las razones que han empujado a Seamus a echarlo de casa es la mejor táctica. Vale, y como si no fuera suficiente, encima esta vez le ha pedido ayuda a esa rata espantosa. Si de verdad estaba buscando un golpe de efecto, podría haber preparado unos carteles y haber escrito encima una confesión romántica, como en esa película de Hugh Grant, ¿cómo se llamaba? Sí, Love Actually.

—¡Otra vez con pelis de ésas! —resopla en mi cara—. Pero... ¿no te aburren?

Decido no volver a sacar el tema, me conformo con observar la cara toda ojos de Trevor mientras pienso que el pastel salado fue mejor idea. Colin abre la nevera y grita:

—¡Horror! —Luego se da la vuelta, me mira con los ojos fuera de las órbitas y me pregunta—: Pero ¿adónde ha ido a parar todo lo que, en este planeta, utilizan los seres humanos para nutrirse y que normalmente se llama comida? ¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando?

—He decidido hacer régimen para prepararme para el fatal día del encuentro.

Colin frunce los labios.

—¿Me he perdido algo?

—Aparte de una noche entera chateando y toda una larga serie de declaraciones que ahora no te voy a explicar, diría que no te has perdido nada.

En un instante se pone a gritar y a pegar saltos por todo el comedor.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Quiero todos los detalles!

Para ahorrarle la espera, le cuento lo más importante y le enseño el vídeo de la oficina. Babea.

—Me entran ganas de invitarte a cenar —me dice irónico, estirando los labios en una mueca de envidia verde—. La última cena. Después te besaré y observaré cómo te arrastras por una colina llevando una cruz en los hombros.

—Muy amable. ¿Hoy te ha dado por las citas cultas?

—Hoy me ha dado por encontrar a alguien exactamente igual que él. Palabra de Guillermo Agitaperas.

Para aumentar la dosis, le restriego que esta noche quiero proponerle un encuentro en el cine. Le explico el juego del destino y escribo un mensaje a Harry. Naturalmente la película elegida es la comedia romántica más esperada de la temporada. Colin me escruta con los ojos casi cerrados.

—Pero... ¿y esa idiotez? —me dice—. En fin, ¿qué significa esa historia absurda del destino y del encuentro perfecto, mi amor? Así que vais a ver la misma película, pero no os decís en qué cine, y esperáis encontraros. ¿Qué has fumado? ¿Orégano? No quiero ser la Pansy de turno, pero explícame cuándo tienes intención de chupársela y así acabamos con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Esta vez soy yo la que le da volumen a su pelo con el secador y apenas me oye. Y soy yo la que le dice:

—¡No me esperes despierto, querido! No voy a ver a un faqui... no sé qué, como tú; en mi caso presiento que quizá encuentre al hombre de mi vida.

Colin, en el papel del perfecto comemocos, me observa salir de la habitación con una sonrisa forzada. Tiene a Trevor en brazos y está jugueteando con un dedo alrededor de su oreja.

—¡Eres una puta!

—¡Y tú un putón verbenero!

—No sabes una palabra de inglés, y él es un importante hombre de negocios. No te lo mereces, mi amor.

—Lo he perseguido durante casi quince años, creo que me lo merezco, y tanto que sí. —Le sonrío, luego le digo «adiós» con la mano y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

* * *

**N/A**

Que tal el capitulo? me encanta la relación que han comenzado a tener esos dos, es increíble que después de no usar la red social ahora sean unos adictos y todo por saber de ellos mismos :3

Feliz lunes! nos vemos el viernes =D

xoxo-Britney


End file.
